Lycaon
by HIRYUU Tora
Summary: Les villages deviennent désertiques, la lune attise les hurlements, les morts sortent de leur tombeaux. Maître de la magie noire, Lycaon enseigne DCFM à Poudlard, est-il un agent de Voldemort ? Toute connaissance est fausse, que peut faire Harry ?
1. Prologue

Hello à tous

Une nouvelle histoire arrive, ça faisait un petit moment je vais relire certainement Harry Potter et la danse des flammes pour le rendre moins Gary Stue...

Pour cette fiction (Lycaon), il faut le lire comme un journal intime mais à la place d'un journal on a une pensine... Les pensées des personnages et la narration se mélange. Je pense qu'iil faut tenir compte de celui qui plonge sa tête dans les souvenirs ainsi que les pensées des personnes qui ont donné ces souvenirs...

Quelques souvenirs seront courts d'autres plus longs. Je préviens de suite ! Jamais on aura un souvenir provenant de Lycaon, la fin l'expliquera. Les souvenirs proviennent des élèves, des professeurs, des fantômes et des tableaux. Certains personnages seront récurents, élémentaire me diriez-vous, mais j'essaierai de vous montrer les différents souvenirs des élèves autres que les principaux.

Si vous avez des questions, des remarques, des coups de gueules, et des coups de foudre n'hésitez pas à m'interpeller !

Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Les langues rouges et or éclairaient l'âtre. Quelqu'un se tenait devant cette cheminée, son regard était perdu au milieu du foyer brûlant. Le bras posé sur le montant de la cheminée, il ruminait des pensées étranges. Ses yeux verts scrutaient la lumière à la recherche d'une vérité qu'il ne possédait pas. Ses cheveux noirs semblaient se livrer une bataille sans merci. La marque bougeait sur sa joue étendant ses ailes, elle prenait son vol sur son visage. Cette marque qui lui avait valu l'inimité de certains croyant qu'il était devenu un Mangemort. Pourtant le corbeau n'était pas symbole ni de Voldemort ni d'Elle. Non il était là pour lui rappeler ce moment. Le bec était dessiné sur son nez alors que la tête prenait position sur son oeil. Les ailes se déployaient au niveau de son oreille alors que les pattes du corbeau se saisissaient du coin de ses lèvres. Une autre marque le désignait, une fine cicatrice qui s'était un peu gommée depuis le Grand Jour. Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Harry Potter, qui aurait pu croire à sa ruse et à sa rouerie ? Vraiment il était aussi Serpentard que Gryffondor.

Aussi vif que le serpent il se retourna et s'avança vers un récipient en pierre. Dedans tournait un liquide argenté. Pour lui c'était comme un journal. Il avait recueilli tous ces souvenirs de manière à ne jamais oublier l'artisan de ce Grand Jour. Dumbledore l'avait aidé. Tous ceux qui L'avaient côtoyés, avaient donnés leurs souvenirs.

Harry se pencha près du bassin et plongea la tête dans le liquide argenté.


	2. Souvenir 1

Bon premier souvenir...

Voici le lien vers un dessin que j'ai réalisé de cette scène : http://jmbc.free.fr/Image/Lycaon1.jpg

Normalement il y en aura d'autres...

Comme la tradition que je veux instorer, si vous avez des remarques, des coups de coeur, de gueules et de folies, n'oubliez pas de me le faire savoir, même si l'histoire et tordue, ignoble et que sais-je encore ...

Enjoy !

La nuit était calme beaucoup trop calme. Les réverbères éclairaient d'une lueur blafarde le trottoir. Personne n'osait sortir le soir après le couvre feu. Les maisons étaient bien protégées par toutes sortes de sorts et de contre-sorts. Personne ne pouvait goûter la douce brise qui s'était installée. Mais pourquoi ce silence était-il si pesant ? Pourquoi une rue si trépignant jusqu'à des heures indues de la nuit se retrouvait-elle si calme ?

Le Chemin de Traverse était un lieu des plus animés, mais depuis le retour du mage noir le plus craint de toute l'histoire de la magie, l'animation et l'ambiance festive qui traînaient dans la ruelle avaient disparu. Le mage noir frappait là où ça faisait mal, Le magasin de Baguettes était momentanément fermé, Monsieur Ollivander ayant pris une retraite anticipée. Le chaudron baveur était fermé faute de clients mais une sonnette était à disposition du futur client. La banque était fermée, le Gobelin qui se trouvait à la porte avait disparu. Certaines boutiques étaient complètement fermées et ce depuis un bon moment. On pouvait voir les toiles d'araignées et de la poussière s'accumuler dans la vitrine. Une seule rue semblait animée : les Allées des Embrumes, mais aucune personne respectable ne s'aventurait dans ce coin reclus et sombre, encore plus que les pensées de la population magique.

Une personne pourtant sortit de cette allée. Il portait une échappe de grosse laine d'un vert défraîchi. Son chapeau melon était tellement usé que quelques fibres de feutre se détachaient. Ses cheveux tiraient sur un gris-blanc douteux. Sa jaquette jaune-kaki rapiécée le protégeait à peine de la brise. Son visage portait la marque de la rue, pourtant il n'était là que depuis peu de temps. Son pantalon était rigidifié par la crasse qui s'y était incrusté. Quand à ses chaussures elles étaient dans un état pitoyable, la semelle se décollant pour laisser voir une chaussette marron rapiécée. Pour peu que l'on s'attardait sur les vêtements on aurait pu s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient de très bonne facture et d'une qualité assez rare. Ce qui dénotait que leur propriétaire avait été un personnage illustre. Il avait dû tomber de très haut pour se retrouver dans la fange de cette rue si méprisable et méprisée. Mais l'accoutrement ne serait rien sans l'odeur qui suivait partout ce vieil homme. Son nez portait le signe distinctif de ceux qui abusaient de Whyskey pur feu.

Pourtant cette personne avait été un grand personnage, Ses yeux pétillaient encore de malice que l'aigreur et la rancœur n'avaient pu éliminer de cette homme. Il avait été adulé, aimé. Mais il avait un défaut. Un défaut qui l'avait fait plonger dans la boue de la rue. L'orgueil était le défaut le plus démesuré. Il pensait pouvoir tout régenter, tout diriger au moindre mouvement de sa baguette. Un homme et un gamin s'étaient interposés entre lui et sa gloire qui lui échappait des mains. De cette apogée il ne lui restait que son surnom : « Le Ministre ».

Pourquoi déambulait-il alors que personne ne sortait ? De plus le silence avait envahi le Chemin et les allées. On ne pouvait même pas entendre un chat miauler. « Le Ministre » déboucha sa bouteille et versa une lampé d'un liquide jaunâtre dans la bouche ornée de dents noires. Il leva ses yeux vers le ciel et fut saisi de stupéfaction. Il lâcha malencontreusement sa bouteille qui se fracassa au sol attirant un groupe d'ombre. « Le Ministre » chercha du regard un recoin où se cacher. Mais c'était peine perdue.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens qu'avons-nous là ?

« Le Ministre » s'écrasa dans le sol pour essayer de disparaître.

- Bellatrix laisse-le, ce n'est pas notre objectif.

La dénommée regarda avec fureur celui qui l'avait interpellé.

- Laisse-moi m'amuser un peu !

- Le Maître doit nous attendre.

- Tu as prononcé mon prénom, il l'a entendu il doit mourir.

- Tout le monde magique sait que tu fais partie des Mangemorts annonça une autre voix.

- Merci Nott pour cette précision ! Fulmina Bellatrix.

« Le Ministre » essaya de fausser compagnie, mais Bellatrix aussi rapide qu'un cobra le rattrapa, un rictus sur les lèvres.

- Tu essayais de fuir à la moldue ?

« Le Ministre » se recroquevilla, maudissant cet alcool qui l'empêchait de transplanner.

-Vous pouvez le relâcher, il ne risque pas de partir, cria une voix sombre de l'autre côté de la rue.

Toutes les ombres encagoulées se tournèrent instinctivement vers cette voix grave.

Quelqu'un était là. Les mangemorts ressentaient une présence qui était très étrange à la fois accueillante et hostile.

- Passe ton chemin ! S'écria celui qui semblait être le chef du groupe.

- Pitoyable de s'attaquer à six contre un.

- Tu veux jouer au Héro ? Minauda Bellatrix.

Aucun des encagoulés ne purent voir le sourire malveillant qui s'étirait sur les lèves de l'inconnu. Seul deux éclats brillaient dans l'obscurité. Exactement comme pour les animaux sauvages deux lueurs froides et perçantes, qui pouvaient faire reculer un fauve. Mais il en fallait plus pour impressionner les Mangemorts spécialistes de la terreur. L'inconnu s'avança vers la lumière d'un belvédère. Il s'arrêta juste quand ses pieds entrèrent dans le halo lumineux. On pouvait voir alors un bout de jean bleu et une paire de baskettes usées, dont un lacé n'était pas attaché.

Durant un petit moment les mangemorts attendaient l'altercation qui n'arrivait pas. Ils avaient leurs baguettes à la main mais ils pouvaient voir que l'inconnu n'avait pas sortit la sienne.

- Nott ?

- Oui ?

- Envoie la Marque, nous nous en allons, le Maître nous attend.

- Entendu…

Le dénommé Nott sortit du lot et du bout de sa baguette il traça dans le ciel la Marque des Ténèbres. La tête de Mort verte sembla rire et un Serpent sortit de sa bouche squelettique. « Le Ministre » regarda avec horreur cette chose qui bougeait dans le ciel noir.

- Au revoir Monsieur le Ministre Fudge ! Ricana Bellatrix.

Les Mangemorts transplannèrent dans des ploc sonores. Celui qui était dans l'ombre s'avança. Il était suffisamment grand pour son âge. Son jean était dans un état qui laissait deviner qu'il avait longuement voyagé. Il portait sur les épaules une veste en jean noir. Il portait sur son épaule gauche un sac contenant toutes ses affaires. Il avisa l'ancien ministre qui essayait tant mal que bien de se relever. L'inconnu traversa la rue et aida Fudge à se relever. Ce dernier tempêta sur l'aide plus que dictatorial de l'inconnu et s'en alla tout en râlant sur le manque de Whisky qui aurait sans-doute réconcilié tout le monde.

L'inconnu se permit un sourire amusé et se dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveur. Il espérait qu'il pourrait au moins trouver une chambre. Il toqua à la porte, mais personne ne répondit. Fronçant des sourcils il recommença sans succès. Perdant patience, surtout fatigué par son long voyage et le changement d'environnement radical, il tambourina contre la porte si fort que les gens se réveillèrent et se mirent à crier qu'ils voulaient dormir jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent l'étrange signe dans le ciel. Ce dernier provoqua un vent de panique et les volets se fermèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils s'étaient ouverts. Le tavernier ouvrit rapidement sa porte et laissa entrer l'inconnu. Le tavernier referma rapidement sa porte et se dirigea vers le comptoir.

- Appelez-moi Tom, je suppose que vous voulez une chambre ?

L'inconnu ne répondit pas tout de suite, il observa chaque recoin de la pièce comme pour se les imprimer dans la tête. Le Barman en profita pour examiner son nouveau client. Il avait une peau bronzé presque brûlé. Il a dû rester exposé au soleil durant de longue période. Il avait une ombre de cheveux sur la tête probablement qu'il venait juste de se les faire raser ce qui étonna un peu le barman. La mode de coiffure n'était pas aux cheveux courts. Mais visiblement cette inconnu n'était pas féru de mode.

L'étrange personnage s'avança vers le comptoir.

- Ce n'est pas la foule qui use votre auberge.

- Effectivement non, répondit énervé Tom.

- Depuis mon départ beaucoup de choses ont changé.

Tom regarda l'inconnu avec curiosité, ses yeux marrons semblaient remplis d'un certain cynisme.

- Peut être que vous n'auriez pas dû revenir…

- Je ne reste que très rarement au même endroit… Et je vais là où je sens que je suis appelé…

Encore un illuminé qui croit pouvoir vaincre le Mage Noir pensa Tom. Il en voyait passer des Héros de pacotille. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait le vaincre : Albus Dumbledore. Tom se rappelait d'un jeune garçon qui avait survécu à l'Avada du Mage : Le Survivant ! Qui à chaque fois s'est opposé au mage contrecarrant ses plans. Harry Potter n'avait plus besoin de se faire un nom, le sien était sûrement connu dans le monde entier. Personne n'avait réussi à survivre à un Avada Kedavra.

L'inconnu sortit une plume et trempa le bout taillé dans un pot d'encre noire et signa le registre.

_Lycaon_

Tom regarda la signature.

- Il me faut le nom complet

L'inconnu regarda Tom dans les yeux. Le barman se troubla le regard était perçant et cruel.

- Et bien ce sera juste Lycaon, répliqua ce dernier.

- Juste Lycaon, murmura Tom terrifié.

- La chambre ?

- 129

- Bonne Soirée

Et l'inconnu monta lentement les marches.

Tom attendit quelques minutes avant de reprendre son souffle. Il se pencha dans son comptoir et il regarda sa liste de personnes dangereuses ou qui l'étaient potentiellement que les Aurors lui avaient donné. Il parcourut la liste d'un oeil alerte. Il y avait les Malefoy, Lestrange, Nott, Black et bien d'autres mais pas de Lycaon. Tom souffla et regarda la liste des potentiellement dangereux. Il y avait Verprey, Karkaroff mais point de Lycaon. Tom souffla d'aise et pourtant il n'était pas rassuré. Il n'attendait qu'une seule chose que l'individu s'en aille le plus rapidement possible. Il se promit d'avertir les Aurors afin qu'ils puissent le surveiller. Il n'avait rien fait de mal mais il dégageait quelque chose qui assombrissait l'atmosphère. Il y avait en lui quelque chose de morbide.

Tom bailla, il avait eu son compte d'émotions pour la soirée. Il ferma la porte et monta se coucher. Il devait passer devant la Chambre 129. Il appréhenda ce passage. Le couloir était sombre. Il s'avança lentement et le plus silencieusement possible. La porte était fermée, mais de la lumière sortait de dessous la porte et par le trou de la serrure. Tom ne put calmer sa curiosité. Il se pencha lentement tout en évitant de toucher à la porte et ne s'arrêta que lorsque son oeil fut dans le faisceau lumineux. Retenant sa respiration il regarda. Une douce musique aux tonalités asiatiques résonna dans la pièce. Tom fixa l'homme qui jouait d'un instrument bizarre. L'instrument était long plat et cinq cordes le traversaient dans sa longueur. Tom ne perdait rien de vu des mouvements de l'homme. Ce dernier stoppa sa musique et leva la tête. Tom recula avec frayeur, il savait ! Il savait que quelqu'un l'observait. Tom se remit debout et continua son chemin en se disant que vraiment cet homme était très étrange. Il devait prévenir les aurors. Mais la fatigue le prit et il reporta à demain matin pour le message.


	3. Souvenir 2

Tom se réveilla ou plutôt s'éveilla, il avait juste somnolé, les souvenirs de la veille l'avaient empêché de dormir. Dés les premières lueurs de l'aurore il se leva et envoya un message au ministère. Puis il se prépara pour accueillir les clients. Descendant les marches il remarqua que certains étaient déjà levés et attendaient le petit-déjeuner. Il s'attela à sa tâche tout en écoutant les conversations qui parlaient de l'attaque de la nuit. Ce qui était incompréhensible c'était qu'il y avait eu deux marques, presque au même endroit.

Tout à coup les flammes sur les bougies bougèrent et vacillèrent. Tom se retourna juste à temps pour voir l'étranger descendre les marches de l'escalier le sac sur l'épaule exactement habillé comme la veille. Tom frissonnait il ressentait cet aura machiavélique qui émanait de l'homme. Serait-il un homme de main de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-son-nom ?

Les conversations s'étaient tues à l'arrivée de ce Lycaon.

- Je voudrai prendre un petit repas à emporter avant de partir, ainsi que la note pour la nuit.

L'étranger sourit, mais Tom restait nerveux.

- Je vais vous préparer tout ça.

Tom s'affaira à préparer un panier voyage pour l'étranger et nota sur un papier la note. Il porta le tout au client. Il était assis un peu à l'écart comme si il avait quelque chose à cacher. Alors que Tom posait le repas sur la table un groupe de personnes entrèrent dans le Chaudron Baveur faisant taire les conversations. Ils portaient tous la robe des Aurors. Celui qui semblait être le chef sortit du groupe et jeta un regard sur l'assemblée. Tous détournèrent le regard pour ne pas être embarqué pour une raison absurde. Et les conversations reprirent plus doucement, plus atténuées. Chacun voulait voir qui avait bien pu provoquer l'arrivée intempestive des aurors visiblement irrités d'un tel déplacement. Le chef se dirigea vers Tom qui tenait dans ses mains le panier contenant le Repas de celui qui allait se faire emmener par les autorités.

- Tom fait voir ton registre, clama d'une voix forte le Chef des aurors un certain Kingsley.

Tom le dirigea vers le comptoir et s'apprêtait à sortir le lourd registre quand une voix le stoppa dans son geste.

- Je crois que c'est moi que vous cherchez …

Kingsley se retourna et regarda l'homme qui était dans la demi-pénombre.

- Peut-être bien … Avez-vous quelque chose à vous reprocher ?

- Moi ? Demanda sarcastiquement l'homme. Non, rien …

- Alors vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénients à nous accompagner ?

- Certainement pas. Juste laissez moi payez celui qui vous a prévenu de ma présence.

L'homme se leva et s'approcha du comptoir avec la note.

- La maison a été heureuse de vous accueillir et vous a offert le toit et le couvert pour la nuit, répliqua Tom nerveusement.

Kingsley leva un sourcil, jamais le barman n'avait fait une telle chose. Ils avaient dû trouver quelque chose d'intéressant.

- Pourtant je dois bien payer ? Demanda l'homme amusé.

- Non, j'y tiens !

- Si c'est votre choix… J'espère que vous ne le regretterez pas.

Tom acquiesça de la tête.

- Donc Monsieur je suis à vous.

- Veuillez me remettre votre baguette.

- Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas de baguette, je n'en ai pas besoin.

Cet homme était de plus en plus curieux. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Kingsley renifla de doute.

Un piège ?

Sans doute…

Kingsley fit un signe et quatre aurors empoignèrent l'homme pour un transplannage d'escorte. Kingsley se tourna vers Tom.

- Bien merci pour l'info et continuez à nous aider !

- Entendu Shackebolt.

Et l'auror transplanna jusqu'à la ruche.


	4. Souvenir 3

La ruche est un immense endroit où se trouvent les quartiers des Aurors. Il y a beaucoup d'allées et de venues. Seuls ceux qui étaient aurors pouvaient arriver dans cette pièce d'entrée par transplannage. Ceux qui étaient en garde à vue ne transplannaient pas, ils étaient juste devenus des colis que l'on acheminait directement dans les cellules. Kingsley se dirigea vers celle qui contenait l'interpellé. Il avait ressenti comme une vague de peur en le voyant. Mais il était resté maître de ses émotions exercice vital pour garder la tête froide. Il se dirigea vers son bureau. En ouvrant la porte il trouva son bureau comme il était la veille complètement en désordre. Il souffla et se mit à ranger et à classer chaque feuillet. Il fallait qu'il trouve sa feuille interrogatoire pour examiner celui qu'il venait d'arrêter.

Ayant tout rangé, il sortit une feuille et une plume et se rendit dans la salle d'interrogation. L'étranger y était déjà. Kyngsley l'observa avec un sort de passe-muraille et remarqua que son captif semblait plongé dans une profonde méditation. Il n'ya avait rien de négatif sur son visage. Habituellement il avait droit à un visage sarcastique ou en colère. Là aucune émotion n'était visible sur le visage de cet homme. Kyngsley pensa alors que l'interrogatoire risquait d'être extrêmement difficile. Il poussa la porte et entra.

- Bien nous commençons, nom et prénom.

- Lycaon.

Kyngsley releva et la tête

- Est-ce votre prénom ou votre nom ?

- C'est ainsi que je me nomme.

Déjà les premières difficultés commençaient.

- Vous êtes né où ?

- Je ne saurai vous le dire.

De plus en plus flou…

- Où habitez-vous ?

- Nulle part.

- Vous êtes un Sans-Abris ? Une personne de voyage ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, je ne suis pas sans abri puisque je peux me loger dans une auberge, et je ne suis pas une personne du voyage, je ne transporte pas ma maison.

Kyngsley leva les yeux, il avait l'impression de tourner en rond.

- Bon, repartons du début.

- Je me nomme Lycaon.

- Je le sais. Mais d'où venez-vous ? Où étiez-vous avant de venir en Angleterre ?

- J'étais en France, puis en Allemagne avant en Roumanie et avant en Turquie. Dois-je continuer ? Demanda Lycaon amusé.

Kyngsley avait arrêté de noter. Il fixa son interlocuteur ouvertement. Il aurait bien aimé faire de la légilimencie mais c'était interdit par la loi tout comme le véritasérum.

- Partagez-vous les idées du Lord ? Demanda subtilement Kingsley.

- Qui est ce Lord Noir ? Demanda intéressé Lyacon.

- Vous ne savez pas ce qui se passe en Angleterre ? Demanda l'auror étonné ?

- J'ai quitté l'Angleterre quand j'avais dix ans, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un quelconque sorcier qui se fait appeler Lord Noir.

Kingsley fixa Lycaon un instant et calcula son âge Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas avoir 80 ans ! Et comment pouvait-il connaître le titre de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ?

- Quel fut le dernier mage noir dont vous avez entendu parler ?

- C'était la Sorcière Maléfique Escampe.

L'encrier tomba de la table rependant l'encre sur le sol. Kingsley s'était levé brusquement et sa main avait bousculé l'encrier. La Sorcière Maléfique Escampe avait été tuée il y a de ça plus de 1000 ans. L'homme qui était devant lui devait avoir dans les 1700 ans ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il en paraissait 30 !

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Vous vous jouez de moi !

- Malheureusement non… Répondit calmement Lycaon.

Kingsley fixa son interlocuteur, il ne semblait pas moqueur ni agressif ni sarcastique, il annonçait qu'il avait 1700 ans comme il aurait pu dire qu'il pleuvait.

Dérouté l'auror se rassit. Il regarda le sol, il remarqua la tache d'encre qu'il enleva d'un « récurvite » mal maîtrisé. Relevant la tête il fixa son interlocuteur qui n'avait pas détourné les yeux ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

L'échange silencieux fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un auror amenant les effets de Lycaon. Le sac fut vidé sur la table. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant, une flûte taillé dans un roseau, un instrument bizarre avec cinq cordes, une tenue rouge sombre et jaune. Mais quelque chose attira l'oeil expert de Kinglsey. Une boîte rouge sombre ne semblait vouloir s'ouvrir. Kinglsey se saisit de sa baguette et d'un « Alohomora » bien placé il tenta vainement d'ouvrir la boîte.

Elle était rectangulaire d'un bois extrêmement dur. Sur les côtés était gravé un cycle lunaire.

- Seriez-vous un loup-garou ?

- Avez-vous un moyen de le déterminer efficacement ?

- Il suffirait de vous garder durant la pleine lune, annonça Kinglsey amusé.

- Mais n'étions-nous pas la pleine lune hier soir ?

Kingsley se raidit comme piqué par une guêpe. Ce Lycaon de malheur avait parfaitement raison ! Tom avait bien vu qu'il ne s'était pas transformé.

- Que renferme cette boîte ? Demanda l'auror agacé par le fait que son interpellé avait raison.

Lycaon avança une main et se saisi de la boite il l'ouvrit dans un cliquetis caractéristique.

- Une pierre de Lune ! S'exclama Kingsley ahuri.

Une pierre de lune avait la propriété de soigner de tout les mal et de rallonger la vie. La seule autre pierre qui pouvait en faire autant c'était la pierre philosophale découverte par Nicolas Flamel. Mais la pierre devait être utilisée assez souvent pour fabriquer l'élixir de jouvence. La pierre de Lune pouvait arrêter le vieillissement du corps et le soigner de toutes les maladies, ou du moins la majeure partie c'était ce que racontait la légende. Mais les pierres n'excédaient pas la taille d'une lentille, et rarement celle d'un oeuf de caille. Alors que cette pierre de Lune était aussi grosse qu'un oeuf de poule. Lycaon prit la pierre et la sortit de la boîte. Elle avait un éclat tellement doux, et soyeux. Elle n'éblouissait pas comme un diamant, non sa couleur laiteuse rendait la pierre vraiment extraordinaire, un mélange subtil de bleu et de violet. Kingsley sortit de son admiration.

- Vous êtes conscient que cette pierre représente un symbole important ainsi qu'un pouvoir particulier.

- Je le sais, répondit calmement Lycaon. Mais ce n'est qu'une légende.

Kingsley se tut. La curiosité le poussait à lui demander comment la pierre était entrée en sa possession.

- C'est un très grand ami qui me l'a donné et depuis tout ce temps je la garde.

Kingsley réfléchit à cette réponse. Visiblement ce Lycaon possédait un trésor d'une puissance et d'une valeur inestimable. Et ce depuis un long moment. Il ne possédait pas de baguette. Se pourrait-il que cette pierre lui donne le pouvoir magique ? Tout à coup cette pierre revêtait d'une importance et d'un danger immense. Que se passerait-il si le mage noir l'avait en possession ? Cet homme était-il inconscient du danger, qu'il venait d'augmenter en venant sur le sol de l'Angleterre ?

Lentement Lycaon emballa la pierre dans une étoffe de soie et l'enferma dans la boîte.

L'auror essayait de se raisonner. Cet homme avait dû passer par bien des pays en conflit et il avait gardé cette pierre, soit il était très puissant soit il l'avait volé à quelqu'un.

- Pourquoi êtes vous venu en Angleterre ?

- Parce que on m'y appelle.

- Avez-vous un travail ? Un endroit où loger ?

- Je n'ai pas encore trouvé un travail

- J'ai peut être quelque chose pour vous…

Une idée s'était formée dans la tête de l'auror. Il devait prévenir Albus Dumbledore. Il cherchait toujours un professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

- Êtes-vous un bon combattant ?

Lycaon haussa un sourcil.

- Vous voulez m'engager chez les Aurors ? Demanda Lycaon amusé.

- Non, mais êtes vous, un bon duelliste et un bon combattant ? Connaissez-vous les forces du mal en général ?

- Je pense que je ne suis pas trop mal dans ce domaine.

Kingsley sourit.

- Bien je vous propose un poste de professeur à l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard.

- Intéressant, murmura lentement Lycaon.

- Récupérez vos affaires et l'auror qui est derrière la porte vous amènera à mon bureau où je vous donnerez une lettre d'introduction auprès du directeur.

Kingsley se leva et sortit de la pièce. Vraiment ce Lycaon est très étrange, il faut à tout prix que l'Ordre le surveille, lui et sa cargaison. Seul Albus Dumbledore pourra peut être le contrôler et si besoin est de le neutraliser.


	5. Souvenir 4

Salut à tous ceux qui me lisent, à tous ceux qui m'encouragent à continuer et à ceux qui discrètement m'incite à perséverer. Je peux dire déjà qu'Harry de par la prophétie aura un rôle très important, relisez le prologue et vous aurez une idée générale sur son importance. Déjà je peux rassurer certains, il n'y aura pas de HP/GW ni de HP/HG et encore moins de DM/HG. Ce sera un HP/? bien que cela ne sera sans aucun doute un suspense insoutenable.

Petite précision, Lycaon a réellement 1700 ans, je pense que dans l'avenir j'écrirai probablement son histoire depuis sa naissance jusqu'à son arrivé jusqu'au Chemin de traverse. Il se peut que vous rencontriez des anomalies dans son histoire, elles sont voulues, non-pas que j'oublie (quoique) mais l'histoire a subit l'effacement du temps et des mémoires. Une histoire au fur est à mesure que s'écoule le sablier devient peu à peu une légende puis un mythe juste avant de l'oublier totalement. Malheureusement c'est ce qui est arrivé à l'histoire de Lycaon. Je peux vous livrer que cette ignorance de sa vie a été voulue par les gens de son époque comme pour effacer un mauvais souvenir. Bref je voulais marquer ce point précisément.

Ensuite autre précision, Lycaon est très très fort, est-il bon ou mauvais ? Lui-même ne le sais pas, simplement il a 1700 ans et qu'il a eut le temps de développer sa magie. Mais ne croyez pas que Voldemort soit un petit joueur, il a en sa possession une formidable puissance magique. un indice se trouve dans le résumé...

Bonne lecture...

Poudlard…

Plus Grande École de Sorcellerie d'Angleterre. Depuis 1000 ans des générations sont passées entre ses murs avec plus ou moins de brio. Certains étaient devenus de puissants magiciens, d'autre des magiciens avides de pouvoir. Seul le caractère pouvait changer le comportement de chaque sorcier. Poudlard n'était qu'un lieu où était répertorié tout le savoir.

Le parc du château formait un écrin si accueillant. Le lac renvoyait l'éclat de la pierre comme si le savoir pouvait avoir l'incomparable brillant d'une pierre précieuse.

Celui qui dirigeait cette école était une personne reconnu de tous comme étant le plus grand mage depuis les fondateurs de l'école. Albus Dumbledore, un nom qui ne pouvait être oublié. Assis dans son bureau il lisait avec attention une lettre qui venait juste d'arriver. Albus Dumbledore avait une longue barbe blanche argenté qui s'étalaient sur ses genoux comme une rivière rageuse et indomptable. Ses cheveux étaient longs et s'échappaient dans une cascade argenté d'un bonnet violet brodé de fils dorés. Le nez crochu comme si il s'était cassé en deux endroits ce qui lui permettait de porter des lunettes demi-lune à travers lesquelles passait un regard malicieux et amusé. Mais actuellement ce n'était qu'un regard curieux et interrogatif qui passait à travers les verres. Cette lettre l'interpellait au plus au point. Il prenait conscience d'une chose importante qui pourrait changer la guerre qui sévissait dans le pays. Il avait un professeur potentiel, mais il ne savait rien de lui. Comment lui faire confiance et être sûr que ce ne soit pas encore un mauvais tour de Voldemort ? Albus Dumbledore fixa un instant son phénix rouge et jaune. Ce dernier fixa son maître et lança un petit trémolo joyeux. Le cœur du vieil homme se remplit de joie. Il repensait avec tristesse aux évènements du mois de Juin. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas été trop protecteur pour un jeune homme. Sa maladresse et sa vieillesse avaient coûté très cher. La vie d'un homme de valeur et les illusions d'un jeune homme étaient sans conteste indéchiffrable. Comment avait-il pu oser jouer à l'apprenti sorcier ? Il n'avait jamais eu droit à l'erreur et il venait d'en faire deux lourdes de conséquences. Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière… Si seulement il pouvait tout effacer et tout recommencer… Mais ce n'était que folies et rêves. Il ne fallait pas jouer avec le temps… Il avait déjà suffisamment de complication pour rajouter celle du temps. Le vieil homme contempla les tableaux de ses prédécesseurs. Était-il digne de figurer parmi eux ? Avait-il mérité sa place ? Avait-il été un bon directeur ? Il ne le savait pas…

Sa réflexion le poussa vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le terrain de Quidditch, le sport sorcier par excellence. Albus Dumbledore ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour effacer les malheurs d'Harry Potter. Ce garçon en avait suffisamment fait pour toute sa vie. Pouvait-il se reprocher d'avoir tenté de donner à cet enfant le droit de vivre normalement ? Est-ce qu'un enfant peut porter sur les épaules le destin d'une population ?

NON !

Et cent fois NON !

Maudite prophétie ! Maudit Jedusort ! Que ne s'était il pas cassé une jambe quand il devait aller le chercher pour le faire entrer dans le monde magique ! Il avait été l'origine du malheur qui touchait maintenant le monde sorcier.

Pourra-t-il se faire pardonner ? Un jour peut être…

Mais pourra-t-il se pardonner à lui-même ? Sans doute jamais.

Le phénix vint se poser sur l'épaule du directeur. Et toucha du bec la joue de maître comme pour lui signifier qu'il partageait sa douleur, lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul.

Le directeur sourit tristement avant de porter son regard sur l'horizon pour voir une chouette aussi blanche que la neige se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Dumbledore ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa entrer le volatil qui se posa sur le bureau et attendit que le directeur prenne place dans son fauteuil. Ce dernier s'assit et attendit que l'oiseau lui présente la patte pour décrocher le parchemin. Il savait qui était l'expéditeur de cette missive et il appréhendait de lire la lettre. L'oiseau tendit sa patte et le directeur enleva le parchemin roulé. D'une main frissonnante il ouvrit la lettre et commença à la lire. La chouette s'en alla sans attendre de réponse. Dumbledore avait peur de la signification de cette non-possibilité de réponse.

Lentement, le regard décrypta les lignes sinueuses qui édictaient le présent. Lentement une goutte argentée descendit de l'oeil traçant une rayure argentée sur la joue du sorcier avant de se perdre dans la rivière blanche argentée de la barbe d'Albus Dumbledore.

Il lui pardonnait, ce garçon était incroyable. Il lui parlait de responsabilité, de mission et de vivre. Albus Dumbledore jura intérieurement qu'il l'aiderait à accomplir sa mission. En deux mois il avait plus mûri qu'en un an. Albus se jura de l'aider jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait. Il n'avait jamais eu d'enfants. En fait il en a eu des milliers, tous ceux qui étaient passés dans cette école. Ils étaient tous ses enfants bon ou mauvais. Mais de tous Harry Potter était sans conteste celui que son cœur avait choisi. Il le considérait encore plus qu'un enfant par filiation.

La réflexion du vieil homme pardonné fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'une dame d'un certain âge. Très digne, droite les épaules relevées. Le professeur MacGonagall avait l'allure austère d'un professeur exigeant le meilleur de chaque élève. Sa sévérité était subtile et éclatante de justice. Son visage rongé par le temps avait su garder ce charme si précieux à son directeur. Elle l'adulait, il était tout. Elle l'aimait d'un profond amour, mais elle savait qu'il ne verrait que l'amie, la confidente que le destin lui avait fait rencontrer pour ses vieux jours. Amour trahi, commué en une relation amicale insatiable si forte que la guerre n'arriverait certainement pas à trancher. Son origine écossaise n'était plus à présenter. Son accoutrement seul permettait de déterminer à la fois son origine et la maison dont elle était la directrice. Sèche et dure, elle pouvait faire trembler d'effroi un élève transgresseur de règles. Douce, accueillante et souriante, son regard savait rassurer le première année qui posait pour la première fois son pied dans l'école. Le professeur Minerva MacGonagall faisait parti de ce genre de professeurs qui détenaient entre leurs mains l'âme d'une école, l'essence même du savoir.

- Albus ! S'exclama la nouvelle venue. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne pensais jamais vivre une telle chose… Une chose si merveilleuse…

La sous-directrice se mit à sourire.

- Vous savez quoi Minerva, Il m'a pardonné.

L'interpelée fixa son vieil ami.

- Ne vous l'avais-je point dit Albus ?

Le professeur MacGonagall était fière de son élève. Il avait eu le courage d'ouvrir les yeux sur le monde qui l'entourait, il était enfin sorti de sa coquille, maintenant il avait son destin entre ses mains.

- Albus un homme étrange s'est présenté aux portes de l'école et prétend que vous l'attendez.

- C'est exact Minerva peut être un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal

- Encore un… murmura la directrice adjointe.

Albus ne releva pas le ton sarcastique du murmure du professeur de Métamorphose.

Le professeur MacGonagall sortit du bureau et alla chercher l'inconnu.

Albus attendit patiemment la venu du professeur potentiel. Allait-il durer plus d'un an ? Il en doutait. Depuis que Jedusort avait brigué le poste une malédiction s'était installée, Seul le professeur Qwirell avait duré deux ans. Quels tests allait-il demander au candidat ? De toute manière la lettre de Kingsley était des plus claires cet homme représentait un danger si Jedusort réussissait à l'engager parmi ses troupes. Cependant Albus se demandait en quoi cet homme pouvait être dangereux. Tout à coup il sut pourquoi. Une aura ténébreuse mais chaleureuse s'infiltra dans le bureau. Les instruments de détections de la magie noire s'activèrent fébrilement. Le professeur MacGonagall entra dans la pièce d'un pas peu assuré. Derrière elle se trouvait le futur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Albus se leva et désigna un fauteuil à l'inconnu. Albus détailla le visage de ce dernier. Le crâne rasé, l'œil aux aguets, le teint brûlé. Albus refusait d'utiliser la légilimencie pour lire les souvenirs de l'inconnu.

- Bonjour, commença ce dernier.

- Bonjour comment vous appelez vous ?

- Lycaon.

Albus leva un sourcil, étrange comme prénom ou comme nom.

- J'ai une lettre d'introduction.

Lycaon sortit un parchemin et le posa sur la table.

- Mais je pense que vous savez de quoi il retourne, annonça de but en blanc Lycaon.

L'effronterie de l'étranger amusa Albus. Il ne manquait pas de courage.

- Inutile alors de faire l'étonné…

Lycaon sourit.

- Dois-je faire quelques démonstrations ?

- J'aimerai bien que vous vous présentiez.

- Je suis né en Angleterre, je l'ai quitté à dix ans l'année où fut détruite Escampe.

- Une sacrée sorcière… Murmura Albus.

- En effet, répliqua Lycaon.

- Pourquoi partir alors que la paix allait enfin revenir.

Lycaon émit un soupir de dédain.

- La paix en Angleterre mais pas la mienne.

Albus fixa les yeux marron de Lycaon. Aurait-il réellement 1700 ans ? Impossible il en semblait 30 !

- Comment ce fait-il que vous fassiez aussi jeune ?

- La magie est pleine de ressources…

- Seriez-vous nécromante ? Demanda à brûle-point Minerva.

- Je répugne ces erreurs magiques ! Fustigea Lycaon. Comment peut-on trouver du plaisir dans les morts alors que la vie est un chemin paisible ?

- La mort n'est qu'un monde à découvrir pour quelqu'un de sensé.

- La mort est une expérience que l'on ne peut connaître qu'une seule fois… et parfois une vie doit durer longtemps pour découvrir une seule chose.

- Comment peut-on reculer la mort ?

- En explorant la vie.

Albus sentit de la sympathie pour cet homme. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort, mais il n'était pas prêt.

- La mort frappe quand elle veut … La vie n'est pas éternelle.

- Seule la magie est éternelle.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que vous êtes fait pour ce poste ? Demanda rationnellement Minerva que le sujet semblait dépasser.

- Je ne pourrai jamais leur apprendre tout ce que je sais faire, mais je peux les guider à débuter dans cette voix, il faut toute une vie pour arriver jusqu'au bout.

- Pouvez-vous nous en montrer un exemple ? Demanda curieux Albus.

Comment avec un accoutrement aussi moldu on pouvait prétendre être en possession d'un pouvoir immense ? Était-il un illuminé ?

Lycaon sortit l'instrument bizarre et le plaça sur ses genoux. Lentement il pinça les cordes avec un sens de l'harmonie et du rythme asiatique. Lentement la flamme de la bougie qui se trouvait sur le bureau directorial s'anima elle grossit jusqu'à devenir aussi gros qu'un œuf de dragon. L'œuf se cassa et un dragon de flamme en sorti. Il s'anima voulant prendre son envol. Le phénix d'Albus réagissait de manière inhabituelle, Albus comprit que ce n'était pas une illusion. C'était une flamme métamorphosé en dragon. Lycaon pinça une corde et le dragon disparut. La musique reprit plus doucement et le bureau sembla reprendre vie. Des branches se mirent à pousser et les feuilles des différentes espèces d'arbres, qui composaient le bureau, apparurent. Albus était enchanté par ce qu'il voyait. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait de ses propres yeux cette magie, elle était pure seule la volonté de Lycaon la modulait aux grés de ses envies.

Oui vraiment cet homme était incroyable et il avait déjà acquis sa place parmi l'équipe pédagogique de Poudlard.


	6. Souvenir 5

Professeur de Malheur !

Pour une minute de trop sur le feu, il lui avait enlevé 20 points. Elle pesta contre le Maître de Potions. Comment allait-elle récupérer ces points ? Elle ne le savait pas. Donnant coup de pied dans un caillou qui lui barrait le chemin jusqu'au prochain cours. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard un peu niais de Neville. Un garçon joufflu qui passait pour être un presque cracmol.

- Ça va Lavande ?

L'interpellée fixa le Gryffondor.

- Tu sais ce n'est rien, j'ai bien perdu 50 points aujourd'hui …

Lavande sourit, le professeur Rogue n'y était pas allé de main morte sur les points pour Neville Longdubat. Ce Gryffondor avait le visage rond, les cheveux plats. Son regard était niaiseux comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait autour.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Lavande sûrement que tu rattraperas tes points en DCFM.

Lavande Brown était une jeune fille un peu frivole pour certains et complètement volage pour d'autre. Comment expliquer son plein de vie à l'adolescence ? Une passion de vivre et une envie de croquer la vie à pleine dents ? Était-elle si différente des autres adolescentes ? Est-ce qu'une jeune fille blonde portant le nom d'une plante doit être terne et fade ?

NON !

Être Lavande Brown c'état être une fille dans le vent, aimer à en souffrir mais surtout vivre à fond, explorer découvrir le monde.

Lavande regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Neville et remarqua le Trio si célèbre de Poudlard. Une boule se forma dans son estomac. Jamais elle ne pourra se rapprocher d'eux. Ronald Weasley arrivait toujours à lui donner de drôle d'impression. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était exactement. Mais elle se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par lui. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle savait à chaque fois quand il entrait dans la même pièce qu'elle. Ronald était un géant roux dont les cheveux ressemblaient à des flammes. Ces cheveux l'hypnotisaient. Ses Taches de rousseurs lui allaient à ravir.

Lavande ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer qu'à côté du rouquin se tenait Hermione Granger. Elle était légèrement en retrait. Il faudrait qu'elle se mette plus en valeur si elle voulait attirer les regards de Ron. Cette pensée meurtrit Lavande. Elle le savait, Ron ne serait pas pour elle. Elle avait remarqué depuis bien longtemps le regard d'Hermione Granger, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Ou- C'est-Dans-Un-Bouquin. Le dos de sa camarade était courbé vers l'avant à cause du nombre de bouquinq qu'elle transportait dans son sac. Sûrement que le nombre de livres effaçait totalement le vrai visage de la jeune fille aux yeux de Ron-Ron. C'était le surnom que Lavande aimait à donner à son Grand rouquin.

Faible consolation de le penser plutôt que de le lui dire.

Lavande dévia son regard sur le troisième. Harry Potter, garçon célèbre pour avoir survécu à un avada lancé par Le Lord Noir. Il n'était pas vraiment son style de garçon, plutôt maigre et sans couleur excepté ses yeux d'un vert étincelant. Pourtant l'année dernière elle l'avait trouvé extraordinaire avec son air de rebellé. Elle avait suivit assidûment ses cours de l'A.D. Et elle s'était même entraînée durant les vacances d'été. Le groupe qui était devant elle entra dans la classe de DCFM. Elle les suivit machinalement.

La première chose qu'elle remarqua ce fut l'absence du professeur. Sinon la classe n'avait pas changée. Il y avait toujours le squelette d'un dragon qui pendait au plafond. Les tables étaient alignées face au tableau noir. Etrangement il n'y avait aucune marques particulières pour désigner la présence du professeur. Chaque année ils avaient droit à un nouveau décor dans la salle de classe. Mais là rien de nouveau ne s'était introduit dans la pièce comme si le professeur de DCFM n'avait aucune personnalité.

- Terry m'a dit que c'était un cours génial, murmura Pavarti.

Lavande se demandait ce qui pouvait être bien quand on connaissait Terry. Les Serpentard ne semblaient pas très à l'aise, mais certains riaient en regardant les Gryffondor. Lavande fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Harry. Ce dernier s'était saisi de sa baguette et intimait les autres à en faire de même. Lavande savait qu'Harry avait l'habitude des combats. Elle se rapprocha donc du Survivant tout en sortant sa baguette.

- Saint Potter aurait peur de son ombre ? Ricana Malefoy.

Harry ne réagit pas à la moquerie.

Lavande se rapprocha du groupe des Gryffondor. La porte se ferma dans un fracas qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Lavande regarda le bureau du professeur il n'y avait personne. Elle jeta un regard vers la porte de l'appartement, elle était ouverte mais personne n'était dans l'appartement.

Les Serpentard étaient moins sûr d'eux, ils avaient perdu leur sourire goguenard. Ils avaient sorti leur baguette. La peur se faisait sentir. Lavande pouvait maintenant dire qu'elle connaissait l'odeur de la peur, le ventre noué elle attendait.

Attendre quoi ?

Surtout Attendre qui ?

Elle savait qu'à l'extérieur le monde était un danger.

Elle savait que le Mage Noir était là, elle avait participé à l'Armée de Dumbledore pour apprendre à se défendre. Elle devait maintenant faire ses preuves. Un vent violent s'engouffra dans la classe faisant exploser les vitres des fenêtres. Les Serpentard se prirent tous les débris sur eux étant plus proches des fenêtres. Lavande remarqua que certains visages étaient zébrés d'un trait rouge sang. Pavarti venait de recevoir un éclat dans la joue. Elle criait de douleur. Lavande se pencha sur son amie et enleva le morceau de verre tranchant et fit un sort de soin.

Le vent devint de plus en plus fort et plus glacial. La lumière s'estompait lentement, de gros nuages noirs s'accumulaient au dessus de leur tête. Lavande leva les yeux vers le ciel et ne put que constater que le soleil était complètement masqué.

- LA MARQUE ! Hurla Neville.

Tous les élèves levèrent les yeux vers le ciel, Une gigantesque tête de mort entourée d'un halo vert lumineux. La tête de mort ouvrit ses mâchoires et un serpent en sortit tout en se tortillant. Les mangemorts étaient sans doute là.

La contemplation fut interrompue par un coup de Tonnerre fulgurant. Tous firent un bond. Mais un deuxième tonna et le mur explosa dans un bruit assourdissant.

Le souffle de l'explosion projeta les élèves vers le fond de la classe parmi les débris du mur et les morceaux des tables et des bancs. Lavande tremblait en contre coup de la pierre qu'elle avait reçu dans l'épaule.

- Lavande ça va ? Demanda Pavarti.

- Oui, par Merlin que se passe-t-il ?

Une clameur se fit entendre

« On attaque l'école tous les élèves doivent se rendre dans leur dortoir ! »

Certains s'étaient jetés contre la porte de la classe mais l'enchevêtrement des tables et des chaises l'empêchaient de s'ouvrir. Crabbe essaya d'enlever le tas de gravas mais il rata son sort.

Dehors la situation n'était pas au mieux. Des éclairs zébraient le ciel alors qu'une fine pluie commença à tomber. L'humidité commença à se rependre dans l'atmosphère. Lavande regarda le plafond, de l'eau s'infiltrait entre les fissures.

- Il faut sortir, annonça-t-elle.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Harry.

- Je crois que le plafond risque de s'effondrer.

Tous regardèrent le plafond dont les fuites étaient devenues de plus en plus forte.

- Il faut Sortir ! Cria Malefoy Le toit s'effondre.

Il venait à peine de crier que le plâtre tomba avant que les pierres chancelantes ne chutent. Les élèves coururent dehors in extrêmis.

- LAV…

- PAVARTI !!!

Le toit s'effondra écrasant ceux qui étaient restés dans la classe.

Un silence de mort se fit entendre.

- PAVARTI Cria Lavande les larmes au bord des yeux.

Elle essayait de gratter les gravas pour porter secours à Pavarti dont une main dépassait du tas.

- Lavande ça sert à rien cria Neville qui essayait tant bien que mal de tirer l'imprudente Gryffondor en arrière.

- AHHH cria de douleur Harry tout en portant sa main à son front.

- Qu'est ce que tu as Potter ? Pesta Malefoy

- IL est là !

- Qui ? Demanda Parkinson

- Voldemort, murmura sombrement Ron en frissonnant.

Tous se turent, la pluie s'intensifia. Le silence de leur groupe était encore plus terrifiant que l'ambiance.

La foudre tomba sur le saule cogneur qui se trouvait à dix mètres d'eux faisant sursauter les élèves.

- Combien on est ? Cria Harry la main à son front.

- Nous sommes cinq Gryffondor ! Cria Hermione pour être entendu de tous malgré le brouhaha des orages.

- Nous sommes huit ! Cria Malefoy.

- Il ne faut pas se séparer ! Répliqua Ron.

- Il est hors que question que nous soyons sous vos ordres ! Eructa Malefoy.

- ATTENTION ! Cria Lavande en voyant la foudre tomber sur une statue que la pluie avait fragilisé.

La statue tomba lentement, les élèves se jetèrent sur le côté, mais la statue tomba sur Crabbe, le tuant net.

- VINCENT ! Cria Bullstrod

Elle se retourna pour ne plus voir le corps de Crabbe sans vie.

- Il faut s'éloigner du mur cria Malefoy !

Tous d'un commun accord se dirigèrent vers la forêt. De loin on pouvait voir que le château était attaqué Lavande voyait des éclats rouge et vers aux fenêtres de l'école.

On ne va jamais y arriver

On ne va jamais y arriver.

L'hystérie commençait à la gagner…

- Lavande ? Appela Ron.

- ON NE VA PAS Y ARRIVER ! ON NE VA PAS Y ARRIVER ! ON NE VA PAS…

CLAC

- C'EST CA LE COURAGE GRYFFONDOR ! Hurla Malefoy

- LA FERME MALEFOY ! Crièrent les autres.

Durant un instant Serpentard et Gryffondor se fixèrent prêts à se jeter les uns sur les autres.

Lavande s'était effondrée à cause de son hystérie et de la claque que lui avait donné avec trop d'empressement Hermione. Elle regardait avec désespoir le château, quand une main sortit du sol.

- LA ! Cria Dean en pointant la main.

Tous regardèrent avec effroi le corps décomposé qui sortait de terre.

- Un mort vivant ! Murmura Zabini

- Stupéfix ! Cria Seamus en direction de l'ignominie.

Le sort percuta le corps qui tomba en poussière.

- Trop facile murmura Harry.

Un cri se fit entendre surprenant le groupe.

- Qu'est-ce ? Demanda Parkinson terrorisée.

- Un dragon, murmura Harry, blanc comme un linge.

- COUREZ ! Hurla Goyle.

Tous se mirent à courir alors qu'un magyar à pointe les survolait. Mais comment courir alors que la pluie diluvienne avait complètement détrempé le sol le rendant aussi glissant qu'une patinoire ? De plus les vêtements étaient complètement humides.

- MILICENT cria Parkinson

Le dragon cracha ses flammes brûlantes qui touchèrent Bullstrod la transformant en une torche humaine.

- PANSY AIDE MOI JE T'EN SUPPLIS ! Hurlait la Serpentard

- ELOIGNE-TOI DE MOI ! Hurlait Parkinson.

La torche humaine s'arrêta et lentement s'effondra sur le sol Bullstrod était morte brûlée. Le corps calciné dégageait une odeur de chair calcinée insoutenable.

Harry se tourna vers le dragon qui revenait et lança un sort de conjonctivite. Le sort frappa le dragon sur la tête sans lui faire de dommages.

Le groupe d'élèves reprit la course. Ils n'étaient plus que onze élèves. Seamus glissa dans la boue.

- MERDE !

- SEAMUS VITE !

- MERDE ! Cria plus fort se dernier en glissant de nouveau

- IL EST SUR TOI ! Hurla Malefoy.

Le Dragon dans un grand claquement de mâchoires happa Seamus.

- SEAMUS ! Hurla Neville.

Un éclair zébra le ciel éclairant le dragon immense. Tout noir, les yeux rouges, il les observait, était-il en train de choisir sa prochaine victime ?

- Il faut lancer un sort ensemble pour que ça ait de l'effet sur lui ! Cria Hermione.

- Derrière lui il y a un ravin ! Répondit Zabini.

- Il faut lancer le sort repoussum ! Répliqua Malefoy.

- Attention il peut cracher jusqu'à quinze mètres objecta Harry.

- Je vais faire diversion ! Annonça Neville.

Malefoy fit un sourire narquois.

- Toi ? Ricana Nott

- La ferme Nott ! Eructa Harry. Neville vas-y !

Le Gryffondor s'élança, le dragon fixa son attention sur l'élève gesticulant.

- Par ici Bouse de Scroutt ! Hurlait Neville

Lavande reconnaissait à peine le Gryffondor, son comportement avait changé face au danger. Elle s'avança avec les autres et dans un élan ils lancèrent tous le sort repoussum poussant le dragon de quelques mètres mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Ils devaient recommencer mais le dragon voyait maintenant la menace et déjà se tournait vers ses adversaires.

- IL FAUT RELANCER LE SORT SINON IL SE DESENGAGERA DU PIEGE ! Hurla Zabini.

Neville comprenant le problème qui s'annonçait lança des sorts de conjonctivite les uns derrière les autres énervant le dragon qui ouvrant ses ailes se préparait à s'envoler.

- MAINTENANT hurla Harry

Lavande relança le sort avec les autres et le dragon bascula dans le vide. En tombant il donna un coup de griffe à Neville qui vola dans le ciel avant de retomber devant le groupe un peu sonné, la jambe complètement déchiquetée mais il était toujours en vie.

- Neville ça va ? Demanda inquiet Dean.

- J'ai mal à ma jambe !

Lavande regarda la jambe et lança un sort de nettoyage et regarda la blessure sous les regards étonnés de ses camarades.

- Ta jambe demande beaucoup de soins. Je vais te faire un bandage en attendant que Pompom puisse agir.

- Entendu, murmura Neville, blanc.

Lavande lança un sort de bandage sur la blessure.

Il fut convenu de cacher Neville sous des branches pour le protéger. Neville remercia de leur aide et essaya de trouver une position confortable dans son buisson. Lavande remarqua que Zabini était allée voir si le dragon pouvait revenir.

- Le dragon est mort, une branche l'a transpercée de part en part.

Durant un instant ils prirent le temps de reprendre leur souffle.

Lavande se rendait compte qu'ils s'étaient tous unis pour lutter contre le dragon et ils venaient de gagner. Etait-ce là la prédiction du Choixpeau ?

- Si on veut s'en sortir il faut s'unir ! Annonça-t-elle.

- Ne m'injurie pas Brown, répliqua sèchement Malefoy.

- Tu ne comprends rien, Malefoy ? Demanda Pansy.

Malefoy se retourna et regarda sa camarade.

- Tant que nous prenions les Gryffondor pour des idiots Vincent et Milicent sont morts !

Des larmes sortirent de ses yeux et se mélangeaient à la pluie qui coulait sur son visage. Ils étaient pitoyable complètement mouillés et crottés. Ils étaient épuisés.

- Grâce à notre union Longdubat n'est que blessé, continua Pansy.

Malefoy ferma les yeux. Prenait-il conscience de la réalité ?

- Pardonne-moi, murmura Malefoy, les larmes commençant à perler aux coins de ses yeux.

Voir Malefoy pleurer était une chose incroyable.

- Tu as raison Brown, annonça le Serpentard ce n'est qu'en unissant nos capacités et nos force que l'on pourra survivre.

- Pas survivre Malefoy, ça m'est réservé, réprimanda doucement Harry. Mais vivre !

Les deux ennemis se toisèrent du regard.

Etrange qu'une situation aussi criante d'horreur et de terreur puisse rapprocher deux être qui se haïssaient.

Lentement les mains se serrèrent comme pour finaliser un accord, certainement pas une amitié mais une attitude tacite, un pacte de non-agression. Tout à coup Harry porta sa main à son front tout en faisant une grimace.

La pluie continuait de tomber abondamment transformant le sol en une fange immonde. La boue alourdissait les chaussures. Quand les pieds se lèvent du sol ce dernier émet un bruit se succion.

- Arrêtez-vous ! Murmura Harry en tendant le bras.

Lavande se mit sur ses gardes, elle avait froid, trop froid pour que ce soit normal.

- Des détraqueurs ! S'écria Ron.

Harry tomba à genoux tout en se tenant la tête.

- Potter ne nous lâche pas ! S'étonna Malefoy.

- Il revit les pires moments, murmura Hermione.

- La mort de ses parents, la renaissance de vous-savez-qui, la mort de Diggory et de Sirius.

- Sirius Black ? Demanda Lanvande surprise.

- Oui confirma Ron. C'était Pettigrew le gardien du secret des Potter.

Lavande fut secouée par l'annonce ainsi Sirius Black n'avait pas été le meurtrier qu'ont vanté les journaux…

- LES VOILA ! Hurla Dean

Lavande se senti partir, complètement amorphe. Elle commença à entendre les cris de douleur de Bullstrod qui brûlait comme une botte de paille. Elle tomba à genoux se tenant la tête.

- Arrêtez, pleura-t-elle. Arrêtez !

Lavande senti la chaleur revenir. Elle leva les yeux, un immense cerf argenté se dirigeait vers les formes spectrales noires. Harry était debout prêt à recommencer son patronus. Elle devait y arriver elle aussi, si Harry avait réussi à passer outre ses souvenir malfaisant, elle devait y arriver, coûte que coûte n'était-elle pas une Gryffondor ? Quelle était son plus beau souvenir ? Lavande ressentit l'effet des détraqueurs, Harry avait failli. Heureusement Ron avait reprit le flambeau une hermine gambadait devant lui. Lavande se lamenta intérieurement. Une loutre se retrouva à côté de l'hermine, Hermione avait réussi son patronus. Bientôt d'autres patronus vinrent se joindre. Des oiseaux, des serpents, des félins et un Cervidé se dressaient face aux détraqueurs.

- Allez Brown tu peux le faire, encouragea Malefoy.

Lavande fut surprise de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Malefoy l'encourager, c'était tellement inattendu et étrange. Lavande se concentra à chercher ce souvenir heureux. Son onzième anniversaire quand elle a su qu'elle était une sorcière elle qui rêvait de magie.

- Spero-patronus ! Cria-telle.

Un nuage vert argenté sortit de sa baguette.

- Je n'y arrive pas !

- Si tu peux y arriver ! Continua Malefoy

Lavande était tout à coup intimidée par le Serpentard, elle le toisa pour chercher l'ironie ou la moquerie, mais il n'y avait rien, rien qu'un regard si pénétrant si toisant si chaud. Elle rêvait ce n'était pas possible. Elle ferma les yeux un instant.

- Vas-y encouragea Ron faiblement.

Ils commençaient à faiblir.

Lavande sourit à la voix de Ron, il l'avait remarquée, elle le tenait son souvenir heureux.

- SPERO PATRONUM ! Cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

De sa baguette sortit un dragon d'un vert si brillant qu'il illumina les alentours.

Lavande tomba dans la boue fatiguée, mais heureuse. Les détraqueurs avaient disparu. L'objectif avait été atteint. La pluie s'arrêta pour laisser la place au vent. Lavande se mit à grelotter dans son uniforme trempé.

Des dizaines de craquement se firent entendre.

- Les mangemorts ! Tenta de crier Harry tout en se tenant le front.

L'un deux s'avança vers le groupe d'élève et enleva son capuchon.

- Père s'écria Malefoy.

- C'est bien moi mon fils, tu t'es bien battu tu mérites d'entrer dans les rangs.

Lavande regarda le visage. C'était bien le visage de Lucius Malefoy, combien de fois ne l'avait-elle pas vu dans les journaux … Quelle déchéance, son visage était creusé, ses cheveux étaient coupés courts. Il n'avait plus ce port de sorciers au Sang-Pur qu'on lui connaissait, il avait perdu sa prestance et sa superbe.

- Je vous croyais en prison ? S'étonna Malefoy

- Le maître est venu me chercher juste avant d'attaquer Poudlard, répondit Malefoy senior. Maintenant c'est ton tour de rentrer dans les rangs.

Malefoy regarda Harry qui était à genoux et se tortillait dans la boue. Lavande se demandait quelles étaient ses réflexions. Malefoy se tourna vers ses camarades Serpentard et les regarda. Goyle avait des coupures sur le visage, les habits de son uniforme en lambeau. Pansy avait les cheveux complètement plaqués contre sa tête à cause de la pluie. Sa jupe était déchirée dévoilant ostensiblement le haut de sa jambe droite. Zabini était couverte de boue et Nott n'en menait pas large.

- Vous avez lancé cette attaque contre Poudlard sans vous soucier de vos enfants ?

- Nous n'avons que faire des lâches et des pleutres ! S'impatienta son père. Nous avons attaqué et nous reconnaîtrons ceux qui feront partie de notre camp.

- Alors je n'ai que faire de vos recommandations, cracha Malefoy.

Lavande ne l'avait jamais vu avec autant de haine. Même ses comparses ne semblaient pas le reconnaître.

- Pendant des années j'ai tenté de vous rendre fier de ce que j'étais, mais je n'étais que le misérable Drago Malefoy qui deviendrait la honte de la famille.

- Je suis fier de toi mon fils, séduit son père. J'ai pu voir quelle puissance tu avais atteint, laisse-moi t'aider à devenir encore plus puissant.

Malefoy se fit silence. Lavande était sûre qu'il était tenté par le discours de Quichotte de son père.

Plus de pouvoir, plus de puissance n'était-ce pas la raison même de l'existence de Serpentard ? N'était-ce point la folie de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?

- Non, vous ne représentez plus rien pour moi, lâcha Malefoy sombrement. Vous représentez maintenant la décrépitude de la famille et je suis l'avenir de cette famille.

Malefoy Senior a poussé un cri de rage et a lancé un sort sur son fils. Ce dernier se tordit de douleur.

Le doloris…

Lavande se souvenait de ce sort, en quatrième année, le faux-professeur l'avait montré.

Elle tendit sa baguette vers Malefoy et prononça le sort de protection qu'elle avait révisé durant l'été.

- Protego.

Un bouclier se forma autour de Malefoy soulageant ce dernier, mais Lavande était fatiguée. Et le bouclier s'estompa. Ce répit permis à Malefoy de contre-attaquer.

Il s'en suivit un capharnaüm sans nom. Tous se battaient soit contre leur père ou mère soit contre leur propre progéniture. Les Mangemorts s'en seraient sortis vainqueur si les Gryffondor étaient restés plantés là à regarder le spectacle des rayons lumineux.

Lavande s'était mise à combattre Lucius Malefoy. Elle venait juste de protéger le rejeton du Mangemort. Le combat était en faveur des élèves qui prenaient l'avantage.

Un craquement brusque arrêta le combat.

- Il suffit !

Harry regarda l'ombre qui venait d'apparaître avec une haine que Lavande ne lui connaissait pas.

- Alors Potter tu as réussis à rameuter les élèves autour de toi, tu es digne de recevoir le pouvoir…

- Ma réponse est non ! Jamais je ne deviendrai comme vous !

- Tu places ta foi à la mauvaise place ! Serais-tu un faible ? Un lâche pour ne pas pouvoir atteindre l'ultime pouvoir ?

- Je l'ai déjà l'ultime pouvoir !

Lavande comprenait qu'elle se trouvait devant le Mage Noir. Son teint était blafard. Ses yeux rouges avaient la forme de pupille qu'une vipère. Lavande remarqua l'absence de nez remplacé par deux fentes. Des longues mains sinueuses et squelettiques dépassaient de la robe noire. L'une des mains tenait une baguette.

- Tu n'as rien, ricana Le lord. Je suis allé beaucoup plus loin que toi dans le pouvoir absolu, je suis allé au bout même de la vie et de l'éternité. J'avais bien raison tu n'es qu'un gamin qui a beaucoup de chance d'être toujours en vie malgré nos fréquentes rencontres.

- Tu vas voir si j'ai de la chance s'écria Harry.

Le Mage noir éclata d'un rire sinistre.

- Pas aujourd'hui, je préfère te laisser avec ta propre conscience, quand tu ne seras qu'une loque humaine, je pourrai te faire disparaître.

Des craquements se firent entendre et le Lord Noir ainsi que tous les mangemorts transplannèrent.

- On se retrouvera Fils dénaturé et tu regretteras de m'avoir défié ! S'écria Lucius Malefoy.

Harry resta un moment silencieux puis tomba à genoux dans la boue. Il n'en pouvait plus. Lavande aussi n'en pouvait plus, elle avait fini de lutter, qu'il advienne ce qu'il pourra. Elle ne se sentait plus suffisamment forte pour lancer ne serait-ce qu'un petit lumos.

Elle regarda le reste du groupe tous étaient lessivés par les efforts fournis et par la pluie.

- Je t'aurai Voldemort, je t'aurai et ce jour là tu payeras ! Cria Harry d'un air vengeur.

Une douce musique remplit l'ambiance remplit par le silence qui était revenu. Tous se remirent sur leur garde, mais les baguettes échappèrent des mains de leurs propriétaires. Lavande sentit que ça tête tournait, tout tournait autour d'eux comme si une tempête de vent les avait entraîné dans une spirale violente et interminable. Puis tout s'arrêta.

Lavande ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient de nouveau dans la classe, le professeur était assis dans des habits rouges et jaunes. Un instrument étrange devant lui. Il pinçait les cordes avec précision. Derrière lui se trouvait Albus Dumbledore.

Ce n'était pas possible, c'était un rêve, la réalité c'était le château détruit et pourtant …

Elle se tourna et vit Pavarti qui lui souriait. Lavande ne pu retenir un cri de joie et se précipita dans les bras de sa meilleures amie couverte de poussières de gravas.

Harry regardait le directeur droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier avait un petit air malicieux. Il s'amusait de l'histoire. Milicent était complètement noire et Seamus plein de bave. Devant l'instrument de musique se trouvaient les baguettes soigneusement rangées les unes à côtés des autres.

La musique changea d'air et elle devint plus joviale. Lentement la fatigue s'en alla Lavande remarqua que la boue dont elle était tartinée s'en allait lentement comme par enchantement. Elle avait eu mal à l'épaule, mais maintenant elle ne ressentait plus la douleur.

- Professeur qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je laisse à Lycaon le soin de vous répondre, annonça Dumbledore amusé.

Le professeur de DCFM prit le temps d'une respiration.

- Je vous ai fait vivre une situation qui avait pour but de vous évaluer si l'école se faisait attaquer.

- Mais aviez-vous besoin de créer une telle situation ? Demanda interloqué Malefoy

- Oui ! Répondit un peu brusquement le professeur.

Ce « oui » était catégorique.

- Sachez que je l'ai fait sciemment.

- Mais c'était horrible s'écria Pavarti.

Le professeur fronça les sourcils.

- Croyez-vous que lorsque ça arrivera ça sera joli à voir ?

Pavarti mordit sa lèvre inférieure sur la réprimande acerbe du professeur.

- J'ai vécu suffisamment longtemps pour savoir ce qu'est qu'une guerre. Croyez-vous que je n'ai participé à aucune guerre ? Croyez-vous que mes yeux n'aient pas contemplé l'horreur porté jusqu'à son paroxysme ? Vous ne pouvez imaginer tout ce qu'un homme peut faire.

Le silence pesa dans la classe.

Lavande se demandait quel âge il pouvait avoir, 30, 35 ans ?

- Saviez-vous ce que Flertie le Noir pouvait faire à ceux qui lui barrait la route ?

Lavande se souvint que Fletrie le Noir avait vécu deux cent ans en arrière. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Professeur ?

- Oui Mlle Granger ?

- Sans vouloir être indiscrète vous avez quel âge ? Demanda la Gryffondor tout en se rapprochant du bureau du professeur.

Le professeur sourit.

- Là n'est pas le sujet de ce cours, mais pour vous je vais faire une exception, j'ai vécu au moins cent fois plus que ce que vous avez vécu.

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la classe certains essayaient de faire le calcul de tête mais ils ne croyaient pas qu'avoir un tel âge ne soit possible.

Lavande trouvait le nombre tellement grand qu'elle se disait s'être trompée dans ses calculs.

Il paraissait tellement jeune, qu'il était illusoire de croire qu'il avait au moins 100 ans. Elle fixa son professeur dans son accoutrement bizarre. Il continuait de jouer de l'instrument et peu à peu elle reprenait des forces, son uniforme reprenait ses plis ainsi que sa propreté. Tout disparaissait comme par magie. Lavande reporta son regard sur le professeur, il semblait serein malgré ce qu'il venait de leur faire vivre. Lavande était scandalisée d'un tel comportement comment pouvait-il se jouer d'eux et faire comme si de rien n'était ? Le directeur ne semblait pas trop contrarier, mais comment savoir quelles étaient les pensées du directeur ?

La cloche sonna la fin du cours.

- Pour la prochaine fois, je veux que vous analysiez votre comportement lors de cette simulation. Que vous dégagiez les points forts et les points faibles. Et quelles solutions doivent être apportées pour palier à vos faiblesses. Venez reprendre vos baguettes.

Au fur et à mesure que chacun ramassez sa baguette des points apparaissaient au-dessus de la tête de chaque élève. Mais l'élève qui ramena le plus de points à sa maison fut Lavande à la grande surprise de tous, Harry n'ayant ramené que quelques points.

Les élèves grommelèrent un peu tout en rangeant leurs affaires puis sortirent de la salle de classe. Cependant Lavande eut le temps d'apercevoir quelque chose qui se trouvait dans la main du professeur. Elle y fit plus attention et elle découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'une gemme. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Hermione tout aussi étonnée qu'elle. La préfète avait vu aussi cette pierre.

Lavande sortit de la classe encore choquée de l'expérience qu'elle venait de vivre. Hermione était aussi restée devant la porte close. Quelque chose semblait l'interroger.

- Lavande tu viens ?

La Gryffondor leva la tête et croisa le regard de son amie.

- J'arrive, répondit-elle un peu dans le vague.

- Dépêches-toi car nous avons histoire de la magie maintenant.

Lavande soupira de désespoir cette matinée avait été la plus terrible de la semaine et visiblement c'était parti pour une année entière. Mais elle ne pouvait pas cacher son enthousiasme d'avoir ramené plus de points que les autres, plus que le trio réuni. Cette simple pensée redonna la bonne humeur à Lavande et elle se sentait prête à dévorer les cours d'Histoire de la Magie avec le professeur le plus morne de l'école.

Tout en marchant Lavande remarqua que le trio discutait de manière acharnée. La Gryffondor posa son regard sur Ron et reprit sa contemplation du rouquin. Il avait été si magnifique durant le cours, si défenseur, si brave, si courageux. Un vrai lion.

Lavande voyait bien qu'Hermione semblait plus troublée que d'habitude. Elle regardait Ron d'un regard à peine caressant. Simple ruse qui servait à cacher la vraie nature du regard. Il n'y avait que les filles pour le voir. Ron semblait totalement hermétique à ce regard.

Lavande se promit de tenter sa chance auprès du rouquin qui remplissait ses pensées. Mais elle savait qu'elle allait perdre une guerre face à Hermione. Lavande espérait juste que sa souffrance ne serait pas intolérable …

Lavande projetait de se mettre juste derrière Ron pour mieux l'observer. Oisiveté qu'elle pouvait se permettre dans le cours du professeur fantôme.


	7. Souvenir 6

Coucou il faut comprendre que l'on va visiter les souvenirs de ceux qui ont cotoyer Lycaon Harry comme les autres (Lavande, Albus, Minerva, Kingsley...) Ceci est un journal intime sous forme de souvenir. Harry est vieux, il se remémore ce qui l'a amené à ce qu'il est actuellement.

* * *

Le bureau directorial était le centre de l'école de Poudlard. C'était ici que transitaient toutes les informations. Tous les secrets se disaient dans un chuchotement digne des plus grands espions. Ce bureau évoluait au grés des directeurs qui avaient la charge de la scolarité des élèves. Ce bureau était disposé de telle manière que de la table on puisse voir tout ce qui se passait dans la pièce. Rien n'était laissé au hasard, même pas le plus petit scrutoscope doré. Des tables étaient disposées de ci-delà afin de bien voir chaque appareil qui prévenait le directeur au moindre problème.

Beaucoup se demandaient comment le directeur de l'école pouvait être au courant de tout. En fait c'était extrêmement simple. D'une part les tableaux qui sont affichés dans tous les couloirs peuvent rapporter au directeur directement des évènements bons ou mauvais. De plus l'armée envahissante des scrutoscopes complétaient le manque d'informations. En outre un ensemble de tableaux pouvaient le cas échéant, donner des informations atemporelles. L'ensemble de la Corporation Directoriale en Tableaux ou appelée plus communément la C.D.T. par Albus Dumbledore avait la charge de rappeler à l'ordre tout directeur contrevenant à ses responsabilités.

Ernie Hingry était un tableau des plus sévères. Un directeur d'école qui avait l'âme d'un directeur de Prison. La moindre incartade d'un élève était sévèrement réprimandée. Ce qui lui a valu les surnoms de « La Hernie » ou « La Hernie Hungry » et encore mieux la « Hangry Hernie ». Il était représenté dans le bureau la main gauche posé sur un tas de livres parlant de discipline, de métamorphoses et de potions. Sa main droite tenait sa baguette incroyablement longue. Il était habillé d'une robe bleu nuit avec des étoiles. Son chapeau pointu surmontait une coiffure excentrique pour l'époque moderne, mais qui était très en vogue dans le temps. Les cheveux partaient sur les côtés. Ce qui créait un visage triangulaire si on y ajoutait une barbe fine descendant du menton jusqu'à ses pieds. Le visage maigre, on avait l'impression qu'il ne mangerait absolument rien. Pourtant on affirmait dans certains recoins de tableaux obscure, qu'il était capable de s'engloutir trois pudding à la suite. Rumeur qui ne lui plaisait guère, mais s'il y avait porté ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'attention cela aurait suffit à confirmer cette cabale.

Non Ernie Hingry avait une haute opinion de lui. Tout directeur se devait de faire respecter l'ordre et la discipline. Tout élève était obliger de respecter et cet ordre des choses et la discipline.

La discipline était son cheval de bataille. Il s'était plusieurs fois laissé à des excès de mots envers Phinélas Nigellus pour son manque de régularité. D'ailleurs les tableaux ne se trouvaient pas l'un à côté de l'autre. Certainement pas ! Une telle promiscuité était une atteinte à l'honneur. Ernie Hingry n'était pas de l'engeance d'un Nigellus. Les tableaux se trouvaient l'un en face de l'autre comme si le combat entre la discipline et l'irresponsabilité devait continuer à travers le temps.

Ernie trouvait que le directeur actuel manquait un peu de rigueur, mais il ne le lui en tenait pas. La discipline était respectée et la moindre faiblesse sanctionnée. Malgré la malice du directeur Albus Dumbledore, Ernie approuvait cette discipline, bien qu'elle ne soit pas exactement comme il l'aurait voulu, faute de gallions on se contente de noises.

Un professeur avait l'admiration d'Ernie. Elle représentait tout ce qu'il avait mis en place. Elle était comme sa réincarnation. Presque il en serait tombé amoureux du professeur MacGonagall. Il voyait en elle mes capacités innées de direction. Elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds l'Ecossaise…

Tant mieux !

Ernie Hingry ne prêtait aucune attention aux diverse réunions directoriales sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de discipline. Quand un élève entrait dans le bureau c'est qu'il venait de faire quelque chose de vraiment grave. Une punition exemplaire devait avoir lieu !

Un élève venait un peu trop souvent dans le bureau directorial. Un certains Harry Potter semblait commettre des erreurs assez sérieuses. Ernie toussait d'énervement à chaque fois qu'il voyait cet élève. Il était de notoriété tablesque que la famille Potter passait un peu trop souvent de temps dans ce bureau. Il fallait mater une telle progéniture dérangeante et remuante. Albus Dumbledore disait qu'ils étaient pleins de vie tout simplement. Ernie avait une autre opinion, c'était qu'Albus Dumbledore était un peu trop laxiste à son goût !

Jamais ou non jamais il pensait voir un professeur se faire sermonner et pourtant c'est ce qui se réalisait sous ses yeux, comment cela avait-il pu avoir lieu ?

- Comment avez-vous pu faire une telle chose ? Demanda calmement Dumbledore.

Ernie voyait bien que le directeur n'était pas content, pourtant le seul signe de sa colère était son aura bleuté électrique. Chacun de ses gestes était calculé, froid. Ses yeux montraient une irritation extrême.

- Si vous n'êtes pas satisfait de mon cours vous pouvez me limoger.

Dumbledore sembla reprendre son calme. Ernie était outré du comportement du professeur. Déjà rien qu'à son accoutrement ridicule ! Une espèce de veste d'un bleu délavé et une paire de chausse de même couleur. Quand à ses chaussures c'était immonde avec des fils qui dépassaient.

- Je ne cherche pas à vous faire quitter l'école, mais j'aimerai que vous compreniez que les élèves ne sont pas un sujet d'étude.

Le professeur se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

Ernie leva un sourcil désapprobateur et fit une moue significative. Quelle effronterie ! Jamais il n'aurait accepté qu'un professeur se lève sans sa permission ou même au milieu d'une conversation !

- Je vais être extrêmement rude et franc avec vous Albus.

Ernie fit tomber ses livres jamais il n'aurait laissé un professeur l'appeler par son prénom !

- Je n'attends que ça …

Vraiment le directeur laissait tout à vos de l'eau.

- Savez vous qui était la sorcière Escampe ?

- Pas exactement, nous savons qu'elle a vécu il y a 1700 ans, et qu'elle fut battue par un sorcier inconnu.

- Vous n'êtes pas très loin de la vérité et pourtant l'essentiel a bien été caché. La sorcière Estampe est à l'origine de mon état.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Ernie tendit l'oreille, il comprenait que ce qui allait se dire était une conversation intéressante.

- Que savez-vous sur les loups-garous ?

- Qu'ils se transforment les nuits de pleines lunes et qu'ils existent depuis la nuit des temps.

Ernie secoua la tête de désespoir quand le professeur émit un petit rire sans joie.

- Finalement cette fable a bien été apprise…

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Qu'il n'y a jamais eu de loups-garous dans l'antiquité !

Dumbledore fixa le professeur intensément.

- Qu'êtes-vous en train de me dire.

- Les loups garous existent depuis seulement 1700 ans !

Ernie du s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait dans le tableau de son voisin de gauche. C'était impossible !

- La sorcière Estampe ne doit sa popularité qu'à sa création, à la réalisation d'un mythe.

- Ainsi ce serait elle qui aurait créé les loups-garous ?

- Effectivement, Merlin a eu beaucoup de mal à la combattre à cause de son armée à peine constituée.

- Et a-t-il réussi à la vaincre ?

Ernie tendit l'oreille pour écouter la réponse. Cette histoire était farfelue et trufferie !

- Il avait le moyen de la vaincre mais quelqu'un d'autre s'en est chargé.

- Vous …murmura Dumbledore.

C'était une conclusion.

- J'ai dû faire certaines choses pour pouvoir l'abattre et pour empêcher qu'elle devienne trop puissante.

- Et qu'avez-vous fait ?

- J'ai trafiqué sa formule afin d'introduire une faiblesse dans son armée.

- L'argent …

- C'est tout ce que j'avais sous la main… Une bague en argent.

- Elle était à qui ?

Le professeur resta silencieux.

- Veuillez oublier ma question, je suis trop curieux.

Le professeur se retourna un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

- Qui ne le serait pas ?

Ernie rougit un peu de honte car il avait été aussi curieux que le directeur.

- Je vais vous répondre que cette bague était à ma mère …

Le professeur semblait hésiter. Un silence tendu s'était installé.

- …qui était Angeline Estampe

Le directeur laissa tomber l'encrier, alors que ses voisins étouffaient des cris de stupeur, même lui Ernie Hingry ancien directeur respecté et respecté par tous avait une expression qu'il n'aurait jamais eu de son vivant.

- Êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous avez tué votre mère ? Demanda Dumbledore. Mais vous n'aviez que 10 ans quand vous êtes parti d'Angleterre.

- Effectivement, j'ai été le premier, ma… transformation m'a permis de la détruire.

Le professeur leva les yeux et planta son regard froid dans le regard triste de Dumbledore.

- Oui je porte le sang de ma mère sur mes mains. Et 1700 ans après j'ai toujours le goût de son sang dans la bouche.

Ernie était horrifié d'une telle chose.

- Alors vous comprenez que c'est essentiel qu'ils soient confrontés à une situation dangereuse. C'est vital pour eux. Encore que cette situation n'est pas vraiment réelle. Ils auraient résisté 15 minutes, pas une de plus.

- Vous allez l'air de bien connaître les guerres.

- J'ai participé aux plus grandes batailles, celles qui furent les plus meurtrières. Je peux vous dire que j'entends encore tous les cris, les râles, les pleurs et surtout la mort.

- Vous me terrifiez Lycaon.

- Vous pouvez l'être car ce n'est pas le pire…

- Comment-ça ? Demanda perplexe Dumbledore.

- Ma mère a créé sept loups-garous avant que je puisse faire tomber la bague. Donc il y avait sept loups-garous à abattre et j'en étais le seul capable. Et visiblement ils sont revenus à la vie, voilà la raison de ma présence en Angleterre.

Dumbledore sembla réfléchir.

- Pourtant vous ne vous transformez pas au moment de la pleine lune…

- Je ne suis pas encore prêt à vous révéler la raison pour laquelle je ne me transforme pas.

- Bien, mais je reste quand même inquiet…

- Je vous rassure, je maîtrise parfaitement la situation et il n'arrivera rien à vos élèves, je vous en fais la promesse.

- Si je comprends bien vous avez peur que Voldemort s'empare de ces deux loups-garous.

- Pas peur, il les as déjà en son pouvoir, répliqua le professeur.

Dumbledore frémit.

- Et rien ne peut les neutraliser ?

- Ils sont invulnérable à l'argent. La seule solution pour les neutraliser c'est de les enterrer six pieds sous terre, malheureusement ils sont insensibles aux sorts.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il faut les attaquer physiquement ?

Lycaon acquiesça.

Dumbledore inspira profondément.

Ernie se rendait compte maintenant de la gravité de la situation. Finalement Dumbledore avait bien fait d'accepter une telle créature aussi abjecte qu'elle pourrait être. Il avait du mal à la cerner. Pour lui il était presque établit qu'il était un loup-garou et pourtant il n'était pas soumis au maléfice de la pleine lune.

Quel genre de créature était-il ? Pouvait-il seulement se contrôler durant sa transformation ?

Ernie retourna dans son tableau et rangea un peu sa pièce. Les livres qui étaient au sol étaient une insulte à son schéma mental. Puis constatant que la conversation intéressante n'était pas fini il se dirigea vers le Tableau de Estelle Malile. Elle était toujours en train de lire un livre passionnant sur les runes, un art très difficile car il fallait être très précis. Une rumeur courait parmi les tableaux. Certains comme Rowan Greyta colportait qu'Ernie Hingry avait un penchant pour Estelle Malile. Il était assez souvent dans son tableau. Ernie tonnait à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était pour le deuxième siège qui se trouvait dans le tableau voisin. Que le peintre qui l'avait fait tableau était un troll dont le seul intérêt était de faire de la couleur ! Estelle ne s'était pas formalisée de ces dires. Elle seule savait la véritable raison qui poussait Ernie à venir la distraire de son livre de runes. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'un bouquet de lilas était dans un vase près de la fenêtre et qu'une certaine vielle dame se plaignait du saccage de ses plantes.

- Je sens que vous avez une requête Albus… commença Lycaon.

- Effectivement, j'aimerai que vous gardiez un œil sur Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Cela fait maintenant cinq années qu'ils contrecarrent les plans de Voldemort. Ils seront aussi en première ligne des futures batailles.

- Ne vous en inquiétez pas je les tiendrai à l'œil ainsi que les autres.

Le directeur sembla plus calme.

- Pour en revenir sur un plan plus matériel, j'aimerai que vous ne recommenciez pas cette expérience…

- Bien je vais changer mes cours. Mais si je dois former ces jeunes aux combats, il faudra quand même que j'use de ce genre de situation.

- Ma raison est en accord mais ma conscience y est opposée.

- Je vous propose un marché.

Dumbledore se redressa sur son siège.

- J'arrête de les former comme ce matin mais vous devez me faire totalement confiance quand à mes cours… Je vais vous faire une confidence, quand j'ai constaté mon état Merlin m'a envoyé au Tibet.

- Pourquoi là-bas ?

- Durant de longues années j'ai appris à maîtriser mes pulsions meurtrières. Et je m'y suis tellement bien exercé que je suis allé plus loin que les limites magiques.

Dumbledore leva un sourcil.

- Ils ne pourront jamais atteindre le même niveau que moi, j'ai eu le temps d'approfondir ma magie. Mais je pense que certaine choses leurs seront utiles notamment pour… Harry Potter.

- Je me demandais quand vous alliez aborder le sujet, annonça Dumbledore tout en enlevant ses demi-lunes pour les essuyer. Puis-je vous demander comment vous savez ?

- L'avenir nous réserve bien des surprises.

- Qu'il est téméraire de consulter.

- Que pensez-vous de ceci : une prophétie ne se réalise uniquement parce qu'on a essayé de l'éviter ?

- Pensée très vérifiée, qui aurait pu profiter à certain.

Ernie leva les yeux au ciel ils étaient de nouveau dans leurs rhétoriques

- Chère Estelle je trouve que les Directeurs se laissent un peu trop aller.

- Voyons mon cher Ernie, tout le monde ne peut être aussi rigoureux que vous. L'âme d'un directeur se révèle selon différentes facettes.

Ernie émit un soupir de désaccord.

- De toute manière, mon cher Ernie, que pouvons nous faire ? Nous ne sommes que des tableaux….

- Et c'est bien ce qui me fait de la peine.

- Vraiment ? Murmura Estelle tristement.

- Pas réellement sinon comment aurai-je pu m'écarter de votre douce lumière.

- Vil flatteur… Mima Estelle qui cachait une rougeur derrière un livre de runes particulièrement grand.

- Et les tourtereaux on veut entendre la conversation ! Râla avec entrain Nigellus.

Ernie se leva et se tourna vers le directeur le moins populaire de Poudlard et comme le toréador, le menaça de sa baguette.

- Vous on ne vous a pas sonné !


	8. Souvenir 7

Si quelqu'un pouvait décrire la bibliothèque de Poudlard, il aurait pu dire que c'était l'endroit idéal pour étudier ou pour rêvasser entre les rayonnages étiquetés avec minutie. Ou bien il aurait pu ne rien dire car il n'y aurait pas mis les pieds trouvant qu'un livre avait autant d'intérêt qu'une bouse de dragon sur une pelle en bois. Ce genre d'élèves était très observé par la Gorgone de la bibliothèque. C'était la seule explication au fait qu'elle avait l'œil partout. Même l'œil magique de Maugrey Fol' œil n'était pas aussi précis et aussi observateur. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon suffisamment lâche pour donner l'impression que de nombreux serpents se tortillaient pour siffler aux oreilles des élèves. Son regard grisé par les âges qu'elle avait traversé sans perdre sa vivacité était capable de liquéfier un élève comme de le rendre tellement tétanisé qu'il en devenait comme statufié. Aucun élève perturbateur n'osait entrer dans l'antre de la Gorgone de peur de servir de décoration à la salle silencieuse.

Le visage de la gorgone était légèrement déformé par son nez quelque peu proéminent. Passé un temps, Ronald Weasley affirmait à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était à force d'avoir la tête dans les bouquins que le visage en prenait la forme car on ne pouvait que s'endormir avec un livre aussi barbant traitant de la fabrication le potion des rêves. Hermione Granger s'était vengée en piétinant les pieds de son condisciple jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent de la marmelade. Cette dispute des Amants de Gryffondor, comme on riait dans les coins de couloir sombre, avait fait rire plus d'un en particulier Harry Potter leur ami depuis le début de la scolarité. Mrs Pince était la gardienne du silence studieux, la distilleuse de savoir secrets et l'index le plus sûr de la bibliothèque.

Etrange personne n'avait vu de Mr Pince. « Parce qu'ils ont divorcé du fait qu'elle préférait dormir un bouquin sur la figure ! » Avaient répondu les Jumeaux Weasley. Pour eux un plus un n'était pas égale à deux mais à quatre cents, pour les quatre cents coups qu'ils firent durant leur scolarité. Mrs Pince était ravi qu'ils soient enfin partis, comment maintenir l'ordre et le silence quand au lieu d'un ouragan rouge, deux cyclones roux entraient dans la bibliothèque…

Le bureau de la Gorgone était à l'entrée de la salle comme à l'opéra. Mrs Pince en profitait pour répertorier qui venaient assidûment et évinçait ceux qui étaient en interdiction de séjour dans sa caverne. Des livres trônaient sur son bureau. Sûrement des livres que des élèves peu précautionneux avaient laissé à l'abandon. Elle se chargeait alors de les répertorier et de les classer pour les ranger le soir venant. Une pile sur sa gauche attirait tout particulièrement son attention. Elle jetait un regard de dépits. Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel avec des livres vieux de 500 ans ? Mais surtout c'était du travail en plus pour le soir et du temps en moins pour lire le dernier livre sortit des éditions « Un livre sorcier ». Il faisait fureur auprès des spécialiste bibliophile. C'était un genre d'index qui répertoriait tous les livres qui avaient pu être édités depuis l'invention de l'écriture. Mrs Pince avait obtenu l'accord du directeur pour compléter la bibliothèque de l'école. Elle lui avait fait remarquer avec fierté que l'école possédait quelques œuvres rarissimes. D'ailleurs ils n'étaient pas exposés aux mains assassines des élèves. Seuls les professeurs en recherche d'une information pouvaient, sur autorisation du directeur, consulter certains livres.

En cette fin de journée, Mrs Pince soupirait de ne pouvoir retrouver son livre. Elle fixait un groupe d'élèves qui requérait toute son attention. C'était deux garçons et une fille. Encore que la jeune fille savait respecter ce lieu ainsi que ce qui s'y trouvait. Ses cheveux brun coiffés en vitesse. Hermione Granger semblait lire un épais bouquin. En fixant un peu plus l'objet de toutes les attentions du groupe Mrs Pince pouvais savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un livre sur les pierres et les gemmes magiques. Le garçon qui siégeait à sa droite n'était pas des plus studieux, pourtant il avait l'autorisation d'entrer dans ce lieu saint du savoir. Il était coiffé de telle manière que tous les peignes avaient du prendre la fuite. Une paire de lunettes rondes descendait tout le temps de son nez ce qui l'obligeait à les remonter du bous de son index. Harry Potter, descendant d'une lignée de sorciers qui avaient déserté la bibliothèque. Serait-il le mouton noir de la famille ? Il n'a certainement pas pu avoir l'influence parental, du fait de l'assassina des Potter par celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Cette pensée réussit à arracher une des rares larmes qui pouvait tomber des yeux de la Gorgone.

Le regard ensorceleur de la bibliothécaire se tourna avec méfiance vers le troisième élève. Un rouquin synonyme de troubles…

Ronald Weasley, digne héritier de la grande famille de rouquin dont les cheveux auraient pu très bien devenir des langues de flammes. Sur le visage des taches de rousseur apparaissaient ou disparaissaient suivant l'humeur lunatique de leur propriétaire.

Mrs Pince pestait intérieurement que ces élèves viennent retarder son heure de fermeture, comme si la journée entière ne suffisait pas pour qu'ils puissent faire leur recherche.

- Tu es sûre Mione ? Demanda le rouquin.

- Certaines, il avait une gemme aussi grosse que le poing.

- Mais Cette pierre vaudrait alors une fortune ! S'exclama le brun à voix basse.

La Gryffondor regarda son ami et replongea la tête dans le livre.

- Tu penses à quoi ? Demanda curieux le rouquin.

- J'ai déjà vu cette pierre quelque part dans l'un de ces livres…

La brunette désigna du doigt l'empilement des livres sur le bureau. Le rouquin poussa un gémissement qui s'apparenterait à un soupir de résignation.

- Tu n'avais que ces livres à lire hein ? Demanda un peu moqueur le rouquin.

- J'ai déjà lu tous les autres livres, s'expliqua normalement la brunette comme si c'était d'un naturel que de lire tous les livres d'une bibliothèque, même ceux qui n'étaient pas à sa portée…

Il y eut un temps de flottement.

Mrs Pince se souvenait maintenant effectivement Hermione Granger avait lu tous les bouquins qui lui étaient accessibles.

Hermione Granger referma l'épais bouquin avant de le pousser sur le côté. Elle se saisit du livre suivant et comment à le feuilleter.

- Tu ne te rappelles pas dans quelle livre tu l'as vu demanda le rouquin d'un air craintif tout en regardant la pile de livres.

- Ron si je le savais je ne feuillerais pas tous ces livres ! S'exaspéra Hermione Granger. Harry ? Tu as l'air bien pensif…

- Je repensais au professeur, il s'appelle Lycaon, juste Lycaon étrange non ? Quel est son nom de famille ? Cache-t-il un lourd secret ? Je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup trop de mystère autour de lui…

- Aie des ennuis en perspective, murmura le rouquin

La brunette se mis à sourire à la remarque à peine murmurée de Ronald Weasley.

Mrs Pince ne pouvait pas, elle non plus, retenir un sourire. Sur l'ensemble des élèves ils en avaient attiré des ennuis et ce dès leur première année. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle restait dans la bibliothèque qu'elle n'était au courant de ce qui se passait dans l'école. Au contraire beaucoup venait à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches et discuter aussi entre eux, malgré sa surveillance despotique.

- Ah ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui s'en rapproche, annonça avec joie la brunette.

- Fais voir ! Répondit le Survivant.

-Elle n'est pas aussi grosse que celle qu'il a mais c'est peut être cette pierre qu'il a… La pierre du pouvoir…

- Ça serait plutôt du calibre de Voldemort ça… murmura Harry Potter.

Mrs Pince avait frissonné au nom maudit.

- Tu as peut être raison, murmura Hermione Granger. D'autant que j'ai l'impression qu'il manque un morceau.

Elle le mit de côté tout en marquant la page. Puis elle s'attaqua à un autre livre. Pendant ce temps Harry Potter était allé dans un rayonnage pour sortir un livre. Mrs Pince remarqua que ce livre parlait des mages maléfiques de l'ancien temps. Deux autres élèves l'avaient consulté, Hermione Granger et un certain Tom Elvis Jedusort

- Que cherches-tu dans ce livre ? Demanda curieux le rouquin.

- S'il ne parle pas de notre professeur.

- Tu crois qu'il est aussi vieux ?

- Cent fois notre propre vie, répéta Hermione Granger. Ça fait 1600 ans minimum.

- Tu ne crois pas que cette pierre soit une pierre qui permet de rallonger la vie ?

- Cette pierre là a été détruite pas Nicolas Flamel à la fin de notre première année, répondit Hermione Granger.

- C'était une idée, sauf que la pierre philosophale permet de fabriquer un élixir de longue vie alors que là ça viendrai directement de la pierre persista le rouquin.

La Gryffondor fronça des sourcils et tout à coup elle se mit à sourire et se jeta au cou du rouquin qui se redressa instinctivement.

- Tu as raison Ron ! C'est peut être LA pierre de longue vie…

- Il n'y en a qu'une seule ? S'étonna le brun.

- Oui, répondit catégoriquement la Gryffondor. Elle a disparut au…

Elle avait ouvert un autre livre et elle parcourait les lignes de son index. Elle sembla trouver la page et recommença à lire les paragraphes.

- Zut, elle s'est cassée en de milliard de morceaux au douzième siècle.

Un silence de défaite s'installa au sein du groupe ce n'était pas ce soir qu'ils allaient résoudre leur énigme.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose Harry ? Demanda la brunette.

- Voldemort a emprunté ce livre durant sa scolarité.

- Intéressant ça, murmura le rouquin.

- Oui j'avais remarqué que nous étions que deux élèves à l'avoir emprunté, répliqua la Gryffondor.

- Je trouve que la page de la sorcière Estampe est terne, on a dû beaucoup la consulter… Annonça le Survivant d'une voix mystérieuse.

- Que dit-on sur cette sorcière ? Demanda le rouquin mal à l'aise.

- Rafraichit moi la mémoire Harry…

- Et bien la Sorcière Estampe a été la plus Maléfique des sorcières. Elle voulait devenir la plus puissante.

- Comme quoi rien ne change coupa la Gryffondor sarcastiquement.

- Elle a crée une armée maléfique.

- Voilà qui n'est pas anodin, recoupa la jeune femme. Une armée de quoi ?

Le survivant continua sa lecture en silence.

- Ils ne le disent pas…

- Voilà une chose qui n'est pas logique, on savait bien quelle était son armée…

- Voldemort aurait repris la même idée alors ! S'exclama le rouquin.

- Probablement répondit le Survivant. Mais il ne savait peut être pas quelle armée…

- Harry, il serait peut être judicieux de répertorier tous les livres qu'à emprunté Jedusort dans sa jeunesse.

- Tous ? Murmura le Survivant.

La jeune femme acquiesça de la tête en silence.

Un silence gênant plana au dessus d'eux.

- Tu as une image d'elle demanda le rouquin rompant le silence.

- Oui.

Le survivant tourna le livre vers ses amis.

- Elle était vraiment exceptionnellement belle ! S'extasia la jeune femme.

- Oui je ne comprends pas son désir de pouvoir.

- Je crois que j'aurai compris moi, répliqua mal à l'aise Hermione. Elle était belle, elle devait sûrement attirer tous les regards des hommes, mais cela ne lui suffisait pas, elle avait sa séduction pour manipuler les hommes, mais rien ne pouvait l'aider à manipuler les femmes. Donc il ne lui restait plus que le pouvoir de la magie.

- Ce n'est pas dit clairement qui l'a tué et comment elle est morte. On peut lire qu'elle a eu un enfant. Mais on n'a aucune autre information, ni sur ce sorcier mystérieux ni sur son enfant.

- La page d'à côté parle d'un sorcier qui se prénomme Lycaon E.

- E comme Estampe ? Demanda Potter

- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre, contre-attaqua la brunette. Tu as une image de ce sorcier ?

- Ce n'est qu'une iconographie, une peinture imagée, informa le roux. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas toutes les significations.

- Comment ça ? Interrogea la brunette.

- Je vois un cycle de lune et au dessus un rond jaune.

- Etonnant, normalement le rond jaune représente le soleil. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière lui…

- Une forêt, répondit le brun à la place de son ami.

- Il devait être alors un loup-garou, mais ce cycle lunaire et ce soleil est incompréhensible !

Mrs Pince leva un sourcil, Mlle Granger qui ne comprenait pas, ça c'était quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

- HARRY, interpela la brunette surexcitée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda ce dernier.

- Regarde le front de ce sorcier !

Le trio se pencha sur le livre. Mrs Pince tourna le regard vers les trois élèves. Le rouquin béait silencieusement. La Gryffondor regardait tour à tour le livre et le front de Potter. Ce dernier était aussi blanc que la plume de la bibliothécaire. Mrs Pince se demandait ce qui avait pu provoquer une telle stupéfaction.

- C'est la même cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

- Tu crois que … commença Potter

- Je pense que ta mère a utilisé le même enchantement que ce sorcier.

- Mais pourquoi tu-sais-qui n'est pas mort à ce moment-là ? Demanda Weasley.

- Parce qu'il avait fait des horcruxes, lâcha hésitant Potter

Granger blanchit alors que le rouquin se demandait ce que ça pouvait être. Un silence s'éternisa. La Gryffondor rebaissa ses yeux sur le livre.

- Ce genre de cicatrice ne peut pas se masquer, donc ce Lycaon n'est pas notre professeur, déclara le rouquin.

- Laisse-moi en douter, murmura le brun. Il faut vérifier s'il ne prend pas de polynectare.

- Tu crois que Dumbledore n'y aurait pas pensé.

- A-t-il seulement eu ce livre entre les mains depuis que ce professeur est arrivé ? Répliqua un peu sèchement le brun.

- On n'aura qu'à le lui apporter, annonça calmement la Gryffondor.

Potter se calma instantanément.

Mrs Pince regarda l'horloge qui se trouvait au dessus de sa tête et se racla la gorge dans un imitation parfaite de Mlle Ombrage, ex-professeur de Poudlard.

Le trio se tourna vers la bibliothécaire.

- Il est l'heure du repas, répliqua Mrs Pince.

Le trio se leva et s'approcha du comptoir.

- Nous désirons emprunter ces deux livres, annonça Potter alors que la Gryffondor rangeait les autres.

Mrs Pince sortit une fiche et nota le nom du livre et à côté le nom de Potter et enfin la date. S'il venait à dépassait le délai d'emprunt, la carte deviendrait rouge pour attirer le regard de la Gorgone.

Les deux garçons attendirent la jeune femme qui arriva rapidement.

- Bonne soirée annoncèrent-ils à l'encontre de la Gorgone.

Cette dernière sourit, sa soirée promettait d'être bonne. Elle devait parler tout de suite au Directeur pour ce qu'elle venait de surprendre. Elle regarda la porte en bois qui était toujours ouverte.

- Ron pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- Je repense à ma sœur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec elle ? Demanda la voix de Potter.

- Et bien hier je l'ai croisée elle était en train d'embrasser Dean.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de choquant…

- ELLE ETAIT DANS UNE POSITION PLUS QUE SUGGESTIVE !

- Calme-toi Ron.

- C'est ma petite sœur !

- On sait Ron

Mrs Pince n'entendit plus la conversation houleuse. La Gorgone devait fermer son antre, et comme elle, elle fit le tour de sa grotte pour ranger les livres qui n'étaient pas à leur place. Marchant entre les étagères, elle parcourait du regard les titres des livres et de temps en temps elle replaçait un bouquin à sa vrai place. Elle repensait à la conversation du Trio Infernal comme elle l'appelait. Le directeur avait aimé ce surnom. Elle savait pertinemment qu'ils faisaient de temps en temps un tour dans la réserve alors que c'était interdit.

Comment y arrivaient-ils ?

Elle ne le savait pas, et même si elle le savait, elle leur aurait laissé le chemin libre. Hermione Granger avait quand même un impact assez positif sur le groupe au niveau de la lecture. Et puis leurs actes de l'an passé avaient montré plus d'une fois qu'ils méritaient cette générosité de sa part. Quand on affronte sans arrêt le mage noir honnis on a le droit d'avoir accès à des informations importantes. Mrs Pince se demandait si la prochaine rencontre ne serait pas plus noire que celles qui avaient précédé l'été.

La Gorgone referma la porte en bois et se dirigea dignement vers la Grande Salle. Elle portait une longue jupe grise. La manière dont marchait Mrs Pince, donnait l'impression qu'elle ondulait sa queue de serpent pour avancer. Les cheveux bougeant comme autant de serpents sur sa tête. Certains disaient que ses lunettes avaient la propriété de stopper son regard mortel. Pourtant il suffirait d'un simple miroir pour contrer son regard meurtrier.

Elle pénétra dans la salle, le professeur Lycaon y était déjà habillé en habits moldu. Elle fronça le nez. Allait-elle lancer son regard de pierre ? Elle sentait que le professeur de DCFM n'était pas si bon que ça. Elle sentait que son aura positive était zébrée de parties qui exaltaient le mal. Et puis un homme qui ne vient pas feuilleter et consulter ses chers livres était sans aucun doute un homme mauvais.

Remontant l'allée centrale elle se dirigea vers la table des Professeurs. Contournant la table elle se dirigea vers le directeur qui était assis en son centre. Se penchant légèrement vers son oreille :

- Monsieur le Directeur, je pense avoir des choses … intéressantes.

- Avez-vous découvert quelque chose ? Demanda le directeur amusé…

- Que trois Gryffondor font leur investigation et qu'ils vont bientôt trouver quelque chose.

Le directeur sourit à la limite du petit rire amusé.

- Merci Mrs Pince.

La bibliothécaire se redressa et gagna sa place non sans entendre un « Merci Gorgone » du directeur.

Elle sourit de ce surnom que ma foi elle trouvait amusant.


	9. Souvenir 8

Salut

Un nouveau souvenir...

Attention âme sensible s'abstenir...

* * *

Le couloir étai désert. Il aimait beaucoup cette solitude. Il flânait les des autres, loin de tous ces bruits qui agitaient l'école. Il choisissait maintenant cette heure quand tout le monde était dans la Grande Salle pour se promener. De temps en temps il rencontrait le professeur Rogue directeur de la maison de Serpentard. Celle qui fut presque sa maison. Rien qu'à cette idée il fronça les sourcils de dépits.

Il était de noble lignée, du Sang Bleu coulait dans ses veines. C'était d'ailleurs la raison qui fait qu'il ne pouvait plus sentir l'air dans ses cheveux ou sur sa joue. Il ne pouvait plus rien ressentir. Mais il était toujours là, il était revenu pour empoisonner la vie de son cher cousin le Baron MacDolmen qui l'avait assassiné avec une rage que seul les pires carnassiers étaient capable. Quand son cousin décéda l'objet de sa vengeance s'était effacé. Il fut envoyé à Poudlard par des sorciers.

Il avait réussi à s'imposer dans cette école. Tous le craignaient. On lui avait donné un nom qui faisait peur, un nom sanguinaire, qu'à la simple prononciation épouvantait les élèves. Il portait un tartan spectral qui remontait jusqu'à son épaule gauche. Une broche en forme de basilique ornait son épaule. Il n'avait sur sa poitrine pas moins de quinze coups de poignard. Son nez était proéminant ce qui rajoutait à l'horreur de son visage si déformé par la haine qui le possédait encore. Ses cheveux hirsutes lui donnaient un air de déterré qu'un halo de ténèbres enveloppait. Son bras droit était déchiqueté, ainsi que son ventre. Il avait été tellement tenace que malgré les quinze coups de poignard il vivait toujours. Son cher cousin l'avait jeté aux loups affamés qui s'étaient donné à cœur joie de le dépecer.

Ce moment était à lui il pouvait laisser libre cours à sa haine à sa vengeance. Renversant les armures avec une joie si maléfique que sa simple aura ternissait l'éclat des braseros qui illuminaient le couloir.

Il était la peur.

Il était la haine.

Il était ce qu'il peut exister en âmes noires.

Les sorciers avaient su le neutraliser. La mort avait facilité sa neutralisation. Quand il était vivant il en avait fait tomber des têtes. On raconte même qu'il y avait tellement de bûchers autour de son domaine, que l'on pouvait sentir l'odeur de chair humaine brûlée à des miles à la ronde. Il en souriait d'une joie malsaine. Mais ses voisins menaçaient de l'éradiquer. Il avait dû faire amende honorable. Il s'était rangé au côté de Merlin pour combattre la sorcière Estampe la plus maléfique de tout les Temps. Les contes du roi Arthur n'existaient pas encore. La table ronde n'était qu'à l'état de jeune pousse que les cerfs s'amusaient à brouter.

Durant la bataille il avait dû faire face à des bêtes folles-furieuse. Des loups-garous composaient l'armée de la sorcière. Comment avait-elle pu constituer une telle armée ? Personne ne savait. Lui il pensait que seul Merlin le savait. On avait appelé l'armée des Chiens de l'Enfer. Ils étaient aussi grands que deux hommes. Les mâchoires étaient jaunes comme si elles étaient contaminées par la peste noire. Leurs yeux jaunes luisaient d'une lueur sordide. L'haleine était fétide comme si leurs entrailles étaient en train de se décomposer. Leurs griffes noires avaient la capacité de trancher un sanglier d'un seul coup. Pourtant Dieu seul sait que ces saletés de cochons ont la peau très dure. Les Chiens de l'Enfer possédaient une grandes forces ce qui leur permettaient d'enfoncer les portes des châteaux. Au temps de leur existence tout le monde avait peur. Rare étaient ceux qui ne les craignaient pas, il en faisait parti. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il dût les combattre. Rien ne pouvait les abattre, ni la magie, ni les armes à chaque fois qu'ils tombaient ils se relevaient toujours.

Il fallait distinguer deux sortes de Chiens de l'Enfer, ceux qui étaient mordus et les Immortels. Deux races aussi viles que perfides. Les Mordus ou les maudits ne devenaient des Chiens que durant la nuit, et ils étaient alors commandés par les Immortels qui eux restaient Loups-Garous perpétuellement. Plusieurs batailles se déroulèrent un peu partout dans le pays. Mais à chaque fois, l'ennemi remportait uniquement parce qu'ils faisaient durer le combats jusqu'à la nuit. La bataille se déroulait à la fois sur le plan physique et sur le plan temporel. Tout semblait perdu, il n'avait jamais fait fiance à qui que ce soi. Beaucoup avaient brûlé vif sur le simple soupçon d'être un de ces Chiens de l'Enfer.

Il a fallut précipiter les combats pour abattre la sorcière et l'arrêter dans ses recherches d'une armée encore plus puissante. La dernière bataille fut la plus meurtrière. On l'appela la Bataille des Sacrifiés. C'était la Der des Ders. Des milliers de personnes se sont jetés à corps perdu dans cette bataille. Ils avaient pour objectif de faire diversion pendant qu'un élément allait détruire la source même de tout ce mal. Les combattants devaient mourir pour ne pas devenir un Maudit. Combattre et mourir c'était la seule issue pour gagner cette guerre.

Il avait participé à cette bataille. Il était aux premières loges, ceux qui prenaient de plein fouet les charges. Il s'était bien armé pour l'occasion, il ne fallait pas se faire mordre.

Priant Dieu et tous les Saints il s'était jeté dans la bataille avec hargne et soif de sang. Ils ne pouvaient tuer les Immortels. En revanche ils pouvaient les rendre incapacitants. Le combat commença par une charge brutale et rapide. Il était à la première loge lance à la main pour briser l'attaque. Les Maudits se jetèrent sur les piques certaines s'enfoncèrent dans les corps des Loups-Garous, d'autre se brisèrent obligeant ceux qui les tenaient à combattre à l'épée. Dès qu'un homme se faisait mordre il était impitoyablement tué par un compagnon ou un ami. Un massacre, un carnage, on racontait plus tard que le sol avait été tellement imprégné de sang que des années encore après cette bataille les cours d'eau véhiculait du sang. Une légende raconte que c'est depuis cette époque que les arbres deviennent rouges pour que tous se souviennent du sang versé.

Le fantôme éclata d'un rire de dément. Il aimait à se remémorer cette partie de sa vie. La fin de la bataille arriva au moment où les Immortels furent désemparés par la disparition de l'aura maléfique de la sorcière. Il ne devait rester que son fils. Mais personne n'a su et ne sait ce qu'il est devenu. Tous les spécialistes se sont penchés sur la question mais ils n'ont trouvé aucune réponse valable. La seule plausible c'est que l'élément qui a tué la sorcière Estampe a tué son fils.

Le fantôme se demandait comment la sorcière a pu engendrer une telle descendance. Oui elle avait eu beaucoup de succès avec les hommes. Il pouvait se vanter d'en avoir fait partie. Mais jamais ils n'avaient pu concrétiser à chaque fois elle rebrousser chemin. En fait ce qui l'intéressait c'était de manipuler les gens pour satisfaire ses propres ambitions.

Le fantôme ne se souciait plus de ce genre de choses. Il s'était vengé de son cousin en le précipitant dans la tombe.

Parfois il regrettait son choix. Celui de continuer à vivre plutôt que de traverser le passage. Il reste témoin impuissant face aux atrocités de ce monde. Il aurait aimé échapper à cette torture. Sa haine et la terreur qu'il inspire ne sont que la conséquence de sa haine de cette vie de fantôme et de sa jalousie des êtres vivants. Il s'était exilé dans les recoins noirs du château pour que personne ne puisse le contempler. Mais sa réputation n'était plus à faire se n'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appelait Duncan le Rouge. Nom qui lui venait de la bataille des Chardons. Lors de cette bataille les MacDolmen ont affronté les MacHanse. La bataille fut si rude que les chardons qui poussaient à cet endroit furent coupé du sol et ils s'éparpillèrent dans toutes l'Ecosse. Lui Duncan il avait abattu tellement de MacHanse qu'il était rouge sang de la tête au pied. De plus ils s'étaient battus entièrement nu comme ses ancêtres. Une sauvagerie digne des temps obscure qui lui donna le nom de Duncan le Rouge.

Pourquoi un tel personnage circulait dans l'enceinte d'une école. Tout d'abords, les exorcistes n'ont jamais pu l'en faire partir. Ensuite il ne flottait que dans les endroits déserts. Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il était ici.

Il allait d'un côté puis de l'autre, se remémorant son incroyable bataille contre Escampe. Il se souvenait qu'elle avait eu un fils qui devait avoir environ dix ans au moment de cette guerre. Il avait disparut dans la nature. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il était devenu. Il n'était pas réapparu pour reprendre la suite de sa mère. Pourtant tous avaient la conviction que tant qu'il serait vivant les Loups-Garous seraient toujours de ce monde. Or il n'en a été rien.

Duncan déambula dans le couloir de l'aile ouest désaffecté depuis des lustres. Quand tout à coup il se sentit revivre. Il avait comme l'impression de n'être jamais mort. Il regarda ses mains, elles étaient blanches et transparentes. Non il était bien un fantôme, alors pourquoi ce sentiment d'être revenu à la vie ? Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et fermant les yeux il tenta de ressentir l'ambiance. Il remarqua alors qu'elle était un mélange de fureur et de terreur. Il n'avait rien senti au par avant car il s'exaltait dans les parties ensanglantées de son existence. Mais maintenant il ressentait cette atmosphère malsaine. Il se sentait suffoquer par une peur qui lui secoua les entrailles.

Comment lui pouvait-il avoir peur ?

Une question à laquelle il n'avait pas de réponse.

Il resta attentif à l'ambiance. Il semblait la connaître ou plutôt la reconnaître.

Ce n'était pas possible !

Pas eux !

L'enfer s'était-il étendu jusqu'au monde des vivant ?

Un fantôme ne peut pas avoir peur, au contraire il crée la peur. Mais là Duncan le Rouge avait une peur incommensurable. La frousse le tenait fermement. Il aurait juré qu'il tremblait. Il pouvait sentir comme des gouttes de sueur sur son front.

Jamais il ne pensait se retrouver dans une telle situation. Il sentait le danger et pourtant il ne voyait rien. Il avança lentement le long du couloir. Une impression de plus en plus forte de terreur le tétanisait. Il flotta doucement jusqu'au bout du couloir quand un grognement se fit entendre. Il hurla de terreur et fit un bon de côté alors qu'une patte tentait désespérément de l'abattre.

Duncan regarda son adversaire. Un pelage brun roux couvrait le corps de son vis-à-vis. Des babines retroussées dévoilant une gueule hérissée de dents couleur sang. Le museau plissé montrant la colère. Les oreilles pointues étaient rabattues en arrière. L'animal semblait être prêt au combat. Duncan regarda les yeux. C'était la chose la plus horrible que l'on puisse contempler. Un œil jaune dont la pupille était rouge sang.

Duncan recula, ils étaient trois. Ils l'avaient repéré. Il se mit à courir à travers les couloirs croyant qu'ils pouvaient l'abattre. Il les avait reconnu des Maudits, ils avaient dû revenir d'outre tombe pour venir le hanter. Il pensait qu'ils avaient été tous détruits.

Les grognements des poursuivants faisaient ressurgir les souvenirs et les sensations de la Ders des Ders.

Lentement sa raison refit surface. Il devait avertir le directeur du danger, mais comment le prévenir sans attirer le danger à lui ? Il ne pouvait les enfermer dans une pièce, ils pourraient briser la porte sans difficulté. Il devait les occuper pour les détourner des élèves. En premier il devait les éloigner de la Grande Salle et l'endroit le plus à l'opposé de cette pièce était la Serre. Duncan changea de direction les Maudits sur les talons

Que faire ?

Il ne pouvait se diriger vers la Grande Salle sinon il conduirait les Maudits directement vers les élèves. Non ce n'était pas la solution. Il voulait les éloigner, mais il savait qu'aucune porte ne pouvait les retenir. Il devait prévenir quelqu'un…

Mais Qui ?

Tout le monde était à l'opposé du lieu vers lequel il se dirigeait.

Il se retourna il ne sentait plus le souffle fétide des Maudits. Ils s'étaient arrêtés. Duncan rebroussa le chemin, il craignait que les Maudits aient retrouvé la piste des élèves. Il tourna dans un couloir, les tableaux étaient vides, des marques zébraient les toiles. Les Maudits avaient dû se défouler de leur colère.

Duncan regarda chacun des tableaux pour voir s'il ne restait pas quelqu'un. Une personne qui irait prévenir le directeur. Il abandonna rapidement les grands tableaux qui avaient dû être l'objet de la fureur des Lycanthropes. Il remarqua un médaillon.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Un visage apparut derrière un fauteuil. Un visage de jeune fille. C'était la Jeune Fille et les Roses bleues. Ses cheveux blonds étaient piqués de roses bleues ce qui réhaussait les iris de la jeune fille. Le col de sa robe montrait cette dernière était d'un bleu qui s'armonisait avec les fleurs.

- Je suis là répondit la jeune fille.

- Où sont ils allés ?

- Je crois que j'ai entendu qu'ils étaient retenus par le Chevalier de Catogan.

- Bien, peux-tu aller prévenir le directeur ?

- Moi ? Demanda-t-elle avec étonnement.

Duncan soupira d'impatience pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe à chaque fois sur une stupide oie blanche ?

- Oui et c'est urgent.

- Mais je…

- Dépêchez-vous sinon je vais me mettre dans une colère noire…

La menace fonctionna car la jeune fille partit en hurlant.

Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres du fantôme, sa sale réputation allait gonfler…

Mais il se reprit. Faisant une prière muette il se dirigea dans le couloir Ouest en traversant les murs.

Une question de temps…

La vie des élèves étaient suspendu à un fils, au fils du temps…

- EN GARDE !

…

- VILS PALTOQUETs !

…

- QUE VOS ÂMES AILLENT POURRIR EN ENFER !

…

Duncan arriva alors qu'un des loups frappait violemment le tableau. Mais le chevalier continuait à invectiver les bêtes. Il avait rabattu sa visière et il brandissait son épée avec véhémence.

Duncan s'agenouilla dans une prière…

Le rituel était essentiel, se préparer à la mort…

Se dire prêt à passer de l'autre côté il ne l'avait pas fait à la dernière bataille, il s'était battu en mécréant. Il ne croyait ni a Dieu ni a Diable. Il était devenu son propre enfer.

« Seigneur maintenant que mes os ont blanchi

Puisse mon âme reposer en paix

Mon chemin sur terre fut long et ennui

Une dernière fois laisser moi prouver

Que je mérite le repos éternelle »

Puis se levant il dégaina son épée. Il posa son front sur la garde.

La prière devait être si légère qu'elle a dû s'envoler comme une colombe jusqu'à l'oreille céleste car un miracle s'accomplit.

Il était être fantomatique et il était devenu un être fait de chair et de sang. Il savait qu'il n'y survivrait pas, mais maintenant il savait quel était son destin, il choisissait son destin et sa mort. Personne ne serait là pour acclamer son dernier acte de chevalier. Il n'y aurait pas de secours, pas de Lancelot, pas d'Arthur.

Les loups s'étaient retournés vers le nouveau venu et l'observait faire sa prière. Durant un moment qui parut long à Duncan rien ne se passa, comme si tacitement les adversaires faisaient une pause pour reprendre leur souffle. Les loups devaient savoir que l'homme qu'ils avaient en face d'eux lutterait jusqu'au bout. Le couloir était désert, seuls les Chevalier de Catogant et les gargouilles porteuses de lumière seraient les témoins du dernier combat d'un homme.

D'un coup l'homme se rue sur les loups et envoya bouler le premier d'un coup de lame. Mais le deuxième voyant l'attaque envoya un coup de griffe qui arracha la moitié de l'armure du guerrier. Ce dernier sans rester immobile assena un coup d'estoc le loup fut culbuter sur le côté tout en poussa un hurlement de colère. Le troisième sauta sur Duncan.

- DEBOUT CHEVALIER MONTREZ LEUR CE QUE C'EST QU'UN CHEVALIER !

Duncan se retourna et se dégagea de l'emprise du troisième. Il recula et s'écria d'une voix forte.

« MON EPEE A SOIF DE VOTRE SANG ! »

Cri de guerre des MacDolmen qui résonna dans les couloirs de l'école.

Le cri eut l'effet escompté. La bataille stoppa durant un instant. Les trois Maudits faisaient face à lui.

La surprise de sa première attaque ne pouvait pas faire le même effet une deuxième fois. Il fallait qu'il se retrouve toujours dos au mur pour éviter de se faire attaquer par traîtrise. Le premier des Maudit sauta sur lui. Duncan se décala et frappa le Loup-garou qui tomba contre le mur. Le deuxième arriva sur lui. Duncan pointa son épée à deux mains sur la bête qui s'enficha dessus. L'arrivée du Maudit sur l'épée donna un tel choc que Duncan se prit le pommeau de son épée sur le ventre et se plia en hurlant de douleur. En se pliant il évita la morsure du Maudit dont la mâchoire se fracassa contre le mur. Duncan repoussa le Maudit et tira sur la garde de l'épée. Elle avait été forgée de telle manière à ce que lorsque la lame est entrée dans un corps, elle en ressorte avec les tripes et les boyaux. Le Maudits hurla de douleur.

Qu'importe… La fin était proche. Duncan savait…

Que lui restait-il à vivre ? Quelques minutes. Il était fatigué, le pommeau avait dû entamer son foie ou son estomac. Le troisième envoya un coup de patte qui déchira le visage du chevalier. La moitié du visage fut arraché par les griffes. Duncan hurla toute sa douleur et lâcha son épée. Il ne pouvait plus combattre. La douleur était trop forte pour qu'il puisse faire face à son ennemi.

Les maudits s'approchèrent du vaincu.

Duncan commençait à perdre conscience de ce qui se passait, il entendait à peine les injures du Chevalier de Catogant tentant désespérément de détourner les Loups-Garous du vaincu. Il ne pouvait empêcher les Maudits de dévorer leur victime. Ils se repaîtraient du corps encore vivant de leur ennemi. Duncan ressentait trop de douleur pour ressentir quoi que ce soit. Il s'était battu jusqu'au bout, la délivrance était proche. Bientôt il pourrait reposer en paix cela fait au moin 1700 ans qu'il attendait le moment de dormir pour l'éternité.


	10. Souvenir 9

La Grande Salle était pleine, tous les élèves étaient là. Harry observa attentivement le professeur de DCFM. Il regardait plus particulièrement le front dégagé de ce dernier. Aucune cicatrice ne striait la peau de l'homme. Harry tendit son assiette pour qu'Hermione mette de la purée de céleri. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'homme. Il portait un tee-shirt blanc, une veste en jean usée, un jean en guise de pantalon, jean qui était dans un état pitoyable. Quand à ses basquettes, Harry jurerait qu'elles étaient trouées. La tenue était bien loin de celle qu'arboraient les autres professeurs. Harry imaginait mal qu'une telle personne puisse être un sorcier. Il était un moldu en entier. Harry regarda le professeur de potion. Ce dernier était habillé de sa robe de vampire et jetait son regard vampirique sur le professeur qui occupait la place qu'il voulait.

- Je ne vois aucune cicatrice murmura le Gryffondor en reportant son regard sur le professeur Lycaon.

- C'est impossible de vivre aussi longtemps, annonça avec logique Hermione.

- La magie est parfois remplie de surprise murmura le rouquin.

Hermione regarda son ami avec stupéfaction c'était bien la première fois qu'il disait une telle phrase.

Harry continua son observation tous les soirs depuis un mois il l'observait afin de déceler la moindre coïncidence entre le livre et le professeur.

- Harry arrête de le dévisager ainsi, sinon il va te remarquer, tenta Hermione

- Il le sait déjà, répliqua lentement Harry. Il sait que je l'observe.

Le professeur espionné leva lentement la tête et son regard croisa celui du Gryffondor. Puis son regard monta jusqu'à la cicatrice. Harry sentit une sensation bizarre, comme apaisante. En première année le professeur Rogue lui avait fait mal à sa cicatrice d'un simple regard. Il s'avéra qu'en fait c'était le regard de Voldemort caché sous le turban du professeur Qwirell qui était de dos, qui lui avait fait mal. Harry regarda avec insistance le front du professeur et sous ses yeux ébahis il vit une fine ligne noire en forme d'éclair.

- Je l'ai vu murmura Harry sous le choc.

- Qu'as-tu vu ? Demanda Hermione nerveuse.

- Sa cicatrice, je viens de la voir.

Ron tourna son regard en direction du professeur mais il ne vit rien.

- Etrange car je ne vois rien.

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Ce n'était pas possible avait-il une hallucination ? Etait-il victime d'une machination ?

Harry planta sa cuillère dans la purée, énervé. Il en avait marre que l'on se moque de lui. Il n'avait pas oublié le regard de Voldemort durant la simulation. C'était le regard du professeur. Etait-ce un mage noir ? Il avait ressenti à travers ce regard une haine féroce. Harry en avait fait part à ses amis qui étaient aussi impressionnés que lui. Si un tel sorcier pouvait faire une telle illusion, sa puissance devait être impressionnante.

Etait-il un autre Voldemort ?

Harry ne savait pas. Il craignait que Dumbledore se soit trompé. Pourtant il ne le souhaitait pas sinon ce serait passer de Charybde en Scylla.

- Harry ta purée refroidit, murmura Hermione à l'adresse de son ami.

Harry regarda la Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi s'intéressait-elle à sa purée ?

Il attrapa sa cuillère et avala une bouchée de la purée tout en pestant contre le sort qui s'acharnait contre lui. Il tourna le visage vers les autres de sa maison. Il voyait Ginny qui discutait avec Dean les yeux dans les yeux. Il sentit la jalousie le gagner. Que lui trouvait-elle ? Harry plongea la cuillère dans la purée et remonta celle-ci jusqu'à sa bouche. Il mâcha machinalement la purée tout en remplissant à nouveau sa cuillère. Il leva la tête et regarda la sœur de son ami. Il observa intensément son visage, ses cheveux descendaient en une cascade de feu sur ses épaule, elle avait passé une mèche derrière son oreille gauche. Elle inclinait légèrement la tête tout en souriant à Dean. Harry remarqua comme une myriade d'étoile bleue dans le regard de Ginny. Harry soupira et détourna la tête de sa contemplation et reposa sa cuillère, dépité. Il avait fermé les yeux et son cœur à la jeune fille. Maintenant il en payait le prix. Las de l'attendre elle était allée voir ailleurs. Harry fronça les sourcils, elle était la sœur de Ron, c'était une gamine qui l'aimait, lui il voulait qu'elle soit plus qu'une gamine, plus qu'une petite fille. Harry attrapa le verre pour boire l'eau comme si elle avait le pouvoir de laver ses pensées et ses sentiments naissants. L'eau avalée, il constata avec humeur que rien n'avait changée. Il serra le verre contrarié. Le verre explosa entre ses doigts dans un bruit sec. Le silence s'installa dans la salle. Tous le regardait, lui regardait ses doigts en sang. Harry leva la tête quand il remarqua que tout le monde l'observait avec un air étrange.

- Harry, ça va ? Demanda Hermione.

Harry ne répondit rien et se leva pour sortir de la Grande Salle, il étouffait, il avait besoin d'air. Il regarda Dumbledore d'un air de défi. Ce dernier l'examina. Puis lentement il acquiesça de la tête. Harry se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie. Hermione et Ron se levèrent à leur tour et s'approchèrent de leur ami. Harry regarda ses amis et s'approcha de la porte. Il était passé à côté d'elle. ELLE qui était à l'origine de son humeur il avait filé droit sans lui porter un seul regard. Il n'était qu'un crétin de sorcier ! Il se faisait violence pour ne pas se retourner et s'approcher d'elle pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Mais il préféra la raison à la déraison. C'était trop tard. Il avait perdu ce qui aurait pu être certainement le bonheur d'une vie. Mais que pouvait-il lui offrir en offrande ? Sa vie n'était que massacre et mort. Le trio se trouva près dans la porte quand une voix interrompit leur marche.

- Veuillez m'attendre je vous prie !

Tous les regards se portèrent vers la table des professeurs.

Le professeur Lycaon était debout et regardait le trio Gryffondorien. Il contourna la table et descendit l'allée d'un pas assuré. Certains sourirent à son passage à cause de son allure quelque peu déphasée.

Le professeur s'arrêta.

- La magie ne s'acquiert pas par la tenue ou l'attitude que l'on peut avoir. La magie est inépuisable pour chacun si on sait l'utiliser. La Magie est pleine est entière en chacun de vous. Le pouvoir n'est qu'une partie de cette magie. Notre magie est plus forte que celle d'un rocher, mais savons nous mieux l'utiliser qu'un rocher ?

Le discours était extraordinaire, hors norme. Comment un rocher pouvait-il avoir de la magie ?

Lycaon ferma les yeux et tendit sa main en direction de la table des professeurs. Tous sentirent une magie puissante se dégager de lui, comme si son corps n'était que magie. Les bancs et les chaises se mirent à vivre, des branches feuillus sortirent du bois et enlacèrent les élèves comme les professeurs. Ils ne pouvaient bouger.

- Essayez de vous libérer, le corps n'est qu'une enveloppe charnelle que la magie peut modeler à sa guise.

Le professeur de DCFM étendit ses bras et un mur magique encercla l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Les élèves commencèrent à râler pour essayer de sortir de ce piège.

Le Directeur semblait amusé d'une telle chose alors que les autres professeurs n'étaient pas très ravis de la tournure des choses.

- Ce mur de magie vous protégera.

- De votre folie ? Récrimina le professeur Rogue.

- Non de ceci…

Un tableau apparut sur le mur de la Grande salle et le visage de la Jeune Fille au Roses Bleues.

- Il y a trois Loups-Garous dans Poudlard ! Duncan le Rouge dit qu'il s'agit des Maudits.

Les élèves crièrent de terreur, car ils étaient prisonniers dans la Grande Salle.

- Du calme, clama la vois du directeur.

Harry se demandait si le professeur savait cette information avant que le tableau n'arrive.

- Vous ne devez quitter en aucun cas cette pièce, il n'y a que moi qui puisse y faire quelque chose.

Harry fut entraîné par le professeur avec Ron et Hermione en dehors de la Grande Salle. Ils ne méritaient aucune protection eux ?

- Professeur… commença Hermione mal à l'aise.

- Tant que vous resterez avec moi et que vous ferez ce que je demanderai tout se passera bien. J'ai besoin de vous. Mais j'ai deux choses à faire avant que l'on aille à leur rencontre.

Il se tourna vers la porte et posa ses mains sur celle-ci. Harry remarqua que la porte rétrécissait et qu'elle était progressivement remplacée par un mur de pierre.

- C'est une illusion professeur demanda Hermione.

Ce dernier sourit.

- Venez poser votre main.

Hermione posa sa main sur la pierre et constata que ce n'était aucunement une illusion.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ?

- J'ai donné au rocher un peu de ma magie. Harry ?

Harry s'approcha du professeur.

- Tend ta main.

Harry s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Le professeur planta son regard dans le sien. Harry se sentirent envahi par une sensation si apaisante si agréable. Il sentit un léger picotement au niveau de ses doigts et lentement sa blessure se résorba.

- Quelle est cet enchantement ? Demanda Harry.

- Chacun de nous possède une ressource inépuisable de magie. C'est pourquoi j'ai pu vivre longtemps, au fur et à mesure du temps j'ai annihilé l'effet du temps sur mon corps, je n'ai jamais consulté un médicomage, j'ai tout simplement utilisé ma magie. Le corps n'est qu'une enveloppe que la magie façonne selon notre propre envie. C'est là la clé.

- Pour être animagus c'est la même chose ? Demanda avidement Ron.

- Oui.

Un silence plein de promesse s'installa entre eux.

- Mais nous avons trois maudits à anéantir, annonça le professeur.

Ils se mirent en marche et ils se dirigèrent vers un couloir. Harry songeait aux dernières paroles du professeur.

- Vous connaissiez les Maudits ? Demanda-t-il.

Le professeur se tourna vers eux.

- Effectivement je les ai déjà combattus.

- Vous saviez alors qu'ils étaient ici ? Accusa Hermione

Le professeur sourit à la Gryffondor.

- Votre perspicacité est vérifiée Mlle Granger, répondit nonchalant Lycaon. Oui je le savais, je savais au moment où ils ont posé leurs pattes dans l'enceinte du château. Je le savais car tôt ou tard Voldemort aurait envoyé ses légions contre vous. J'ai profité de cette occasion pour vous former à la combattre. ET puis seul je ne peux arriver à vaincre trois Maudits.

Harry regard les yeux du professeur, il sentait qu'il n'avait pas dit toute la vérité. Il y avait encore des zones d'ombre… D'où pouvait-il les connaître ? Mais le professeur coupa la conversation en reprenant la marche. Harry resta avec ses questions. Il stoppa sa marche.

- J'en ai assez des questions sans réponse explosa-t-il.

Le professeur se tourna vers lui. Harry sentit son estomac se retourner.

- IL SUFFIT ! Tant que tu n'auras pas appris à grandir, tu n'auras que le silence comme réponse.

Harry avait sentit une énergie de colère sortir de son interlocuteur. Il ne se démonta pas et se mit lui aussi dans une colère sourde.

- JE VEUX DES REPONSES !

- HARRY JAMES POTTER VEUILLEZ LA FERMER !

Harry se figea, jamais il n'avait pu voir un homme dans une telle colère. Il ne connaissait que son Oncle qui devenait violacé quand il ne contrôlait plus ses lèvres. Harry se souvenait aussi de la colère de Dumbledore à la fin de sa quatrième année. Une colère froide qui rendait son aura électrique.

Mais pour le professeur Lycaon c'était quelque chose d'inimaginable. Ses yeux s'injectaient de sang, la pupille devenait jaune. Les muscles de son visage étaient crispés. Les trois élèves s'apercevaient que l'homme qui leur faisait face pouvait être capable du pire. L'aura était devenu bestiale et démoniaque. Pire que l'effet des détraqueurs, son aura procurait l'envie aux Gryffondor de rentrer sous terre. Harry perçut un tremblement qui le parcourait. Il regarda ses amis. Ron n'en menait pas large mais il avait eu un geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux autres. Il avait fermé sa main sur les doigts d'Hermione et il s'était décalé légèrement devant elle. La peur se rajouta à sa colère et instinctivement il leva sa baguette.

- DOLORIS !

Un rayon jaune sortit tel un éclair et se dirigea vers le professeur. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et ramenant les mains au niveau de son torse il les ouvrit lentement. Une fleur poussa entre ses doigts et s'éleva dans les airs. Cette fleur était une énergie pure, d'un blanc éclatant avec des reflets bleutés. Le rayon jaune fut absorbé par la fleur et cette dernière disparut.

Le silence balaya le couloir.

- Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama Harry en lâchant sa baguette qui tomba au sol dans un bruit mat.

Hermione était trop choquée pour dire quoique ce soit. Ron pinçait ses lèvres, perplexe. Harry recula de sa baguette comme si cette dernière était devenue quelque chose de dangereux. Il regardait ses mains. Il avait osé envoyer un sort impardonnable sur quelqu'un. Il était aussi malfaisant que Voldemort. Comment avait-il pu aller jusqu'ici ? Lui qui se devait être un mage blanc, il avait faillit devenir un mage noir. Comment avait-il pu être capable d'une telle chose ? Comment aurait-il réagi si ça avait été quelqu'un d'innocent ? Harry leva les yeux sur le professeur qui se baissait pour ramasser la baguette.

- Reprenez-la, vous allez en avoir besoin.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, je… je ne pensais pas…

- De quoi êtes vous désolé ? Demanda le professeur. Il ne s'est rien passé, à par que vous venez de mûrir.

- Je vous ai envoyé un doloris ! S'indigna-t-il.

Le professeur tendit la baguette.

- Reprenez-la.

Harry se saisit de sa baguette avec précaution comme si elle lui brûlait les doigts.

- Harry, personne n'est blanc ou noir. Nous portons en nous nos erreurs nos fautes et nos faiblesses. Ce sont nos choix qui nous conduisent d'un côté ou de l'autre.

- Comment distinguer le bon et le mauvais côté ?

Le professeur sortit une boîte rouge et d'un mouvement sûr l'ouvrit dans un déclic. Il sortit un morceau de soie et l'ouvrit devant les trois élèves. Elle brillait d'une blancheur laiteuse avec quelques reflets bleutés.

- Sais-tu ce que c'est ?

- Une Pierre de Lune ! S'exclama avec ravissement Hermione.

Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la pierre.

- Effectivement Hermione. Mais contrairement aux idées reçues, elle ne donne pas la puissance, je dirai personnellement qu'elle ne donne accès qu'à la puissance qui est en nous.

- Comment-ça ? Demanda Harry.

- Si tu es vraiment confronter à un dilemme, que ton cœur n'arrive pas à répondre à tes choix, elle te guidera.

- Comment ?

- Si elle est en accord avec toi elle se mettra à briller de manière très particulière et si elle est en désaccord alors son éclat sera terni. Mais tu ne peux l'utiliser si les évènements sont incertains, notamment pour Voldemort.

Harry regarda le regard du professeur, il devait être au courant ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Pour qu'il lui dise cela c'est qu'il est au courant pour la prophétie.

- Je te la donne.

- A… moi ?

- Oui tu en as plus besoin que moi maintenant.

Harry recueillit la pierre dans le creux de ses mains. Le professeur se tourna vers le couloir et s'éloigna.

- Professeur ?

- Oui Harry.

- Vous vous en êtes déjà servi ?

- Une seule fois Harry.

Harry la rangea soigneusement dans sa poche. Il y avait trois « Maudits » qui se promenaient dans les couloirs.

Le professeur se dirigea vers la serre. Il s'arrêta avant et bifurqua dans un petit couloir qui déboucha sur une scène d'horreur.

Un corps était au sol en train de baigner dans son sang, trois loups-garous mangeaient la chair du corps agonisant.

Hermione mit sa main devant la bouche. Harry sentit la nausée monter en lui. Il remarqua à peine le professeur qui s'entaillait le doigt pour marquer au sol des signes qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Le sang laissait une marque rouge sur la pierre comme si cette pierre aspirait le sang comme le font les vampires. Harry regarda Hermione qui était restée figée devant le spectacle. Le Gryffondor haussa les épaules l'horreur, la souffrance et la douleur étaient devenues banales. Le professeur avait dessiné sur le sol un grand cercle. Il marqua les quatre points cardinaux. Puis il dessina un triangle dont un angle désignait les Maudits. Puis à l'opposé il représenta un cercle ainsi que de par et d'autre de la ligne qui reliait à présent le triangle.

Les maudits observaient la scène avec curiosité. Harry était étonné qu'ils n'aient pas encore attaqué. Le professeur dessina des signes cabalistiques autour de chaque figure. Les Maudits avaient dû deviner son plan car ils se jetèrent sur le professeur avec un cri de rage et sous les hurlements d'Hermione. Le professeur Lycaon les repoussa avec facilité.

- Hermione ici ! Ronald Là ! Harry derrière moi !

Harry se plaça derrière le professeur, alors qu'Hermione se mettait à sa droite et Ron à sa gauche.

- Et surtout quoi qu'il arrive ne bougez sous aucun prétexte !

L'un des Maudits bondit sur Harry. Il hésita à sortir du cercle quand ce dernier s'activa et le loup-garou fut projeté contre le mur avec un bruit mat et il tomba au sol complètement désarticulé. Les cercles qui se trouvaient autour de ses amis s'activèrent et des lignes courbes s'illuminèrent traçant un chemin lumineux qui allait de l'un à l'autre pour se rejoindre au triangle. Harry se sentit bizarre puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul, il sentait la magie d'Hermione et de Ron en lui. Comment était-ce possible ? Leurs magies fusionnèrent, il se sentait si bien entouré de ses amis, mais il se sentait aussi tellement seul, alors que ses amis semblaient s'unir plus fortement comme si la magie d'Hermione et celle de Ron se complétaient pour en faire plus qu'une.

Il y a des choses que l'on peut comprendre et d'autre non.

Comment un fantôme peut il revenir à la vie ?


	11. Souvenir 10

Comment un simple professeur venu d'une lointaine origine puisse avoir au moins 1000 ans ?

Comment d'un simple geste il peut repousser trois loups-garous déterminé à en découdre ?

Mais surtout pourquoi moi Harry Potter, je me sens si inutile, si insignifiant et si minuscule face à l'étalage plus qu'écœurant des magies unies de mes meilleurs amis ?

Moi que l'on observe, que l'on épie, je me sens tout à coup devenir humain. Mes amis peuvent enfin sentir leur propre puissance et leur propre union, alors que moi je suis seul.

Cette constatation me meurtrit. Je me pose cette question : Suis-je une personne normale, heureuse et suffisamment importante sur le plan humain ?

Normal ? Non je ne le suis pas. Rien qu'à voir les regards que l'on me jette quand on découvre ma cicatrice. Pour sûr je ne laisse pas indifférents. Soit on m'admire on me porte au nues, soit on me méprise et on me haie.

Heureux ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus… Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais été, sauf quand Sirius était vivant.

- Ne laisse pas la tristesse t'envahir, murmura une voix à mon oreille.

Que suis-je aux yeux des autres ?

- Les autres ne t'intéressent pas, excepté tes proches.

Harry se sentit très seul, les autres ils semblaient si loin. Ron et Hermione fusionnaient l'un dans l'autre l'écartant de leur symbiose. Il n'était rien, qu'une coquille vide. Il sentit ses yeux piquer. Cette solitude semblait le happer depuis qu'il était né. Ses parents ont disparu, son parrain est mort. Ginny l'a abandonné ou plutôt il l'a abandonnée.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Le professeur était devant lui, de dos. Il leva les bras vers le ciel Une spirale se forma devant lui, une spirale lumineuse elle absorbait la noirceur. Comment était-ce possible ? Les loups-garous hurlaient de peur et de colère

- ESPERA UNIVERSALIS ! Cria le professeur.

Harry sentit les effluves de la magie le transpercer provoquant à chaque ondulation une vive douleur à sa cicatrice.

Les loups-garous furent réduits en poussière et éjecté hors des murs de Poudlard. Harry tomba au sol tout en tenant sa cicatrice. Elle lui faisait un mal terrible, plus aigue que lors des liaisons avec Voldemort. Il transpirait de douleur. Mais le gémissement lui fit lever la tête, le professeur gisait au sol recroquevillé sur lui-même. Tout son corps fumait comme si il sortait tout droit de l'enfer. Peut être que c'était l'origine de ce sort. Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Harry tourna lentement la tête, Hermione et Ron étaient assis au sol un peu abruti par ce qui venait de ce passer. Ils n'avaient aucunes blessures. Ceci était suffisant pour le rassurer.

Harry se leva lentement tout en tenant sa cicatrice de sa main droite. Le professeur se détendit et tenta de se relever. Mais il toussa et cracha du sang noir qui imprégna la pierre. Harry remarqua que les ongles du professeur avaient une couleur inquiétante. Et ils étaient différents de la normale. Courbés, et pointues, c'était singulier.

Le professeur sembla s'illuminer d'une lueur blanchâtre. Et rapidement il se leva.

- Tout va bien ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'était professeur ? demanda Hermione choquée.

- C'est un sort extrêmement puissant qui peut tuer et la cible et l'incantateur. C'est un sort oublié.

- Et c'est ? Demanda Harry.

- L'Espérance Universelle, il n'y avait que ça pour évincer ces rejets de la nature sans subir une confrontation dont on n'aurait pu gagner.

- Mais ce sont aussi des gens ! S'exclama Ron scandalisé.

- Si seulement c'était le cas, annonça abruptement le professeur. Ces loups garous le seront tous les jours de leur vie au service de celui qui les a réveillés.

- Voldemort ! S'exclama Harry.

- En personne, comment il a pu avoir le médaillon ? Ça je l'ignore. Mais la guerre vient de s'obscurcir. Sachez que contre ses bêtes il n'y a aucun sort qui peut les abattre.

- Et là ? Demanda Hermione.

- Espoir Universel est un sort qui annihile la magie noire. Toute la magie noire. Ce qui c'est passé sous vos yeux c'est notre espérance qui l'a créée.

- Pardon ? Demanda Ron.

- C'est votre union…, commença le professeur un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Hermione et Ron devinrent aussi rouge l'un que l'autre.

- … Et de tes propres sentiments, continua le professeur dans la direction d'Harry. Que j'ai puisé la magie nécessaire.

- Et vous ? Demanda Harry. Qu'avez-vous apporté.

Le professeur Lycaon resta silencieux.

- Je vous laisse tirer les conclusions vous-mêmes.

Harry regarda ses amis, étonné de la réponse de celui qui venait de les débarrasser des Maudits.

- Je pense que l'exécution de ce sort a dû provoquer des vents de paniques pour ceux qui sont resté dans la Grande Salle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si vous avez ressenti quelques flux de magie noire, c'est que le tourbillon les attire. Ce qui provoque une instabilité magique dans les environs. Et notre sort a été suffisamment puissant pour ébranler toute la contrée.

- Et quels peuvent être les dégâts si le sort avait été plus fort ? Demanda inquiète Hermione.

- Lors d'une bataille, le mage le plus puissant que le monde ait porté a créer une telle chose, une armée entière de sorciers étaient dans le cercle depuis, la Grande Bretagne est devenue une île, des forêts furent détruites, des montagnes s'écroulèrent du feu tomba du ciel. Mais c'était essentiel pour… avoir la victoire. Sûrement que le professeur Binns a dû vous en parler.

- Et …

- Il suffit les questions, simplement Harry, le sort a attiré la magie noire qui était en toi.

Harry porta sa main à sa cicatrice.

- Désormais même si le lien existe toujours tu n'auras plus aucun lien en directe avec lui.

Harry resta ébahi par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Son regard se posa sur le corps inanimé et à moitié dévoré de Duncan le Rouge. Comment cet homme avait il pu combattre tout en étant à moitié mort ?

Le corps sembla s'évaporer sous leurs yeux. Puis il s'embrasa sous les regards ahuris des élèves.

Lentement les flammes s'éteignirent laissant à la place du corps des cendres que le vent éparpilla dans les airs.

-Bien, retournons dans la Grande Salle, annonça le professeur.

Harry se résigna à suivre d'un pas rageur le professeur Lycaon. Plus il en apprenait sur lui plus sa personnalité s'obscurcissait. Il repensa au sort qui aspirait la magie noire, il avait souffert à cause de sa cicatrice, mais lui était complètement terrassé par la douleur. Sa magie serait-elle aussi noire que l'a démontré le sort. Il s'arrêta un instant et regarda le professeur. Etrange personne que ce Lycaon. Il doit posséder plus de magie noire que Voldemort lui-même et pourtant il n'exécutait aucun sort impardonnable ou aucun sort ayant un lien de près ou de loin avec la magie noire si ce n'était pour contrer celle-ci. Le Gryffondor regarda les vêtements du professeur. Etrangement il avait mis une tenue différente pour ce soir. Habituellement il mettait sa robe de moine mais pour ce soir il avait mis des habits qui lui facilitaient le combat. Il savait que le tableau venait annoncer l'attaque, il n'en avait pas été surpris. De même qu'il a fermé la Grande Salle de manière efficace et il avait immobilisé les élèves et les autres professeurs. Il savait ce qui se passait.

- Vous saviez qu'ils allaient venir ! S'écria Harry avec colère.

Le professeur s'arrêta et ne se retourna pas.

- Oui je le savais, je savais qu'ils allaient venir et je savais quoi faire pour les contrer.

- Et vous n'avez pas prévenu Dumbledore.

- Ça aurait changé quoi ? Des professeurs seraient allés les combattre. Ça aurait dramatisé la situation.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda avec véhémence Harry.

- Je ne les ai pas tués, juste repoussé. Les professeurs se seraient fait tués ou ils auraient rejoints les rangs des maudits et l'école serait devenue le théâtre du plus ignoble des massacres.

Harry baissa la tête, honteux.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de tes sentiments. A ton âge j'étais comme toi voir même pire…

- Vous voyez l'avenir ? Demanda Hermione qui était restée silencieuse depuis la fin du combat.

- je ne vois pas l'avenir, il n'y a aucun avenir prédéfini, seulement une multitude de possibilités d'avenir, il suffit de connaître les faits présents pour deviner ce qui peut se passer. Je te prie de me pardonner Harry, mais sans ta cicatrice et ton lien avec Voldemort je serai mort.

Harry fut stupéfié.

- Votre magie est noire ? Demanda hésitant le rouquin.

- Je suis né de la magie noire, conclut le professeur avant de reprendre sa marche. Ils arrivèrent devant le mur qui cachait la porte que le professeur avait enlevé par un tour de magie. Ce dernier reposa ses mains sur le mur et lentement la porte réapparue.

Harry ne savait que penser d'un tel pouvoir, jamais il n'avait imaginé une telle chose. Comment les pierres pouvaient-elles faire l'objet d'une magie. Il pouvait métamorphoser une pierre en autre chose. Le Gryffondor avait du mal à concevoir que les choses inanimées puissent avoir une magie qui leur été propre. Alors quand il faisait une métamorphose il utilisait la magie de l'objet ou la sienne ? De même que pour sa baguette ? Les sorts provenaient ils de la magie interne à la baguette ou de la modulation de sa propre magie ?

- Professeur ? Quand je jette un sortilège à quelle magie je fais appelle ?

Le professeur sourit.

- La baguette utilise sa magie interne pour concentrer la tienne et créer un sortilège. Je n'ai pas besoin de baguette car je n'ai jamais appris à m'en servir.

- Vous connaissiez les baguettes ?

- Non, elles n'existaient pas. Certains se servaient de bâton de mage, d'autres utilisaient leur magie à l'aide de leurs mains. En fait il y avait deux catégories.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Harry.

- Tout simplement il y avait ceux qui avaient suffisamment de capacité magique et de concentration pour modéliser leur magie, alors que d'autre avaient besoins d'un catalyseur.

- Et vous êtes je suppose dans la première catégorie ? Demanda sournoisement Harry

- Non j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à utiliser ma magie à cause de ma nature, mais patience et rigueur font plus que force et rage. Ma nature m'empêchait d'utiliser de manière innée ma magie mais elle me donnait une autre puissance plus destructrice et plus meurtrière.

Harry fronça son nez il sentait les émanations de magie noire qui provenait du professeur.

- Donc de votre temps il existait deux catégories de magiciens.

- Oui, ceux qui avait la capacité de moduler leur magie de manière innée se prirent à rêver qu'ils étaient plus nobles, plus méritants mais surtout plus puissant. Alors le ministère a imposé l'utilisation de la baguette de manière à égaliser la population magique.

- Mais l'orgueil est apparu sous une autre forme annonça Hermione amère

- Mlle Granger, il n'existe qu'un seul sorcier de noble lignée qui ait le sang pur. Tous les autres ont une origine moldue, même les quatre fondateurs. Le seul qui peut prétendre être un sorcier au sang pur est Merlin.

- Ainsi nous nous serions affaiblis avec l'utilisation de notre baguette ? Demanda Ron tout en regardant avec une moue dubitative sa propre baguette

- Non, elle vous permet une meilleure efficacité dans vos sortilèges. Et si vous la jetiez je doute que vous réussissiez à faire ce qu'on a appelé depuis de la « magie sans baguette ».

- Vous-mêmes vous n'avez pas besoin de baguette ce qui dénote une certaine puissance magique.

Le professeur se tut. Harry fut surpris de ce silence. Il rajusta ses lunettes et fixa le professeur.

- Par ce que j'ai appris à la contrôler et Merlin sait que ce n'était pas une tâche facile.

Harry ne posa pas la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres il pensait que ses amis et lui étaient allés trop loin dans l'indiscrétion et que le silence devait être un avertissement sur les limites que le professeur avait posé.

La porte s'agrandit à vue d'œil et le professeur lycaon poussa de la main les deux lourdes portes.

- Tout danger est écarté professeur Lycaon ? Demanda un Albus Dumbledore inquiet.

Harry regarda derrière le directeur, seule MacGonagall avait réussit à s'extirper de la prison de branche. Les élèves étaient toujours prisonniers, ils n'avaient pas réussi à se libérer. Les trois Gryffondor sourirent quand ils virent certains de leurs ennemis. Le Professeur Rogue était dans une position inconfortable. Harry regarda la table des Gryffondor. Il jubilait à voir Dean et Ginny se tordre dans tous les sens pour sortir de l'étreinte des branches.

- Monsieur le directeur, je n'ai fait que repousser l'inévitable. Mais je suis beaucoup plus inquiet et une angoisse me saisie. Si mon hypothèse se vérifie alors les heures les plus noires que vous aviez pu connaître seront rien face à celles qui viennent.

Une chape de plomb tomba dans la pièce. Personne ne pouvait imaginer que les jours avenir puissent être plus noirs qu'ils ne le sont actuellement.

Harry vit la mâchoire de sa directrice de maison se crisper.

- Professeur Lycaon, commença la directrice adjointe. Comment cela est-il possible ?

- Professeur Binns !

Le professeur Fantôme se leva à son nom.

- Que savez-vous sur la bataille des Sacrifiés ? Demanda lentement le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Le professeur regarda le directeur.

- Cette bataille n'a jamais fait parti de mon programme scolaire car le ministère de l'an mille a interdit à ce qu'on l'enseigne.

- Mais que pouvez-vous nous en dire ? Insista le professeur Lycaon.

- J'ai fait beaucoup de recherche, les informations, que j'ai recueilli, sont vraiment infimes mais suffisamment éloquentes pour démontrer l'atrocité du combat. Sur les milliers de combattants qui se sont engagés dans le combat il n'en est resté à peine cent.

Harry fixa le professeur fantôme dont le regard se focalisa sur le professeur Lycaon. Le fantôme en savait bien plus qu'il ne voulait dire.

Dumbledore fixa avec attention Lycaon.

- Nous continuerons cette conversation dans mon bureau.

Lycaon acquiesça de la tête.

- Pouvez-vous nous indiquer comment libérer les élèves ? Demanda avec malice le directeur.

Lycaon sourit.

- le moyen de vous sortir de ce pièce c'est d'employer votre magie corporelle. La métamorphose de son propre corps en est la solution.

MacGonagall fronça les sourcils.

- Pourtant j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'extirper des branches, le professeur Dumbledore aussi. Nous y avions réussit que grâce à nos compétences en métamorphose.

Lycaon sourit et ferma les yeux. Lentement son corps devint plus flou et translucide. Puis les contours reprirent contenance sous la forme d'un liquide. Harry s'étonna d'une telle chose. Il ne pensait que c'était possible uniquement dans les films de science-fiction qu'affectionnait son cousin. La forme liquide reprit contenance et le professeur reprit sa forme humaine. Le Gryffondor se demandait finalement quelle pouvait être la véritable forme du professeur.

- La métamorphose repoussée dans ses moindres retranchements peut réserver de grandes surprises, annonça le professeur Lycaon.

- Mais pas autant que la magie elle-même argua le directeur.

Le professeur Lycaon se tourna vers ce dernier et sourit. Puis il ferma les yeux et lentement les branches libérèrent les prisonniers.

- La magie n'a-t-elle pas pour origine la vie ?

- La mort n'en est pas pour autant sa fin.

- La mort pourra réclamer son dû si on ne réagit point à ce que l'avenir a programmé pour notre présent.

Le directeur regarda le professeur d'un air attentif puis il ordonna que les préfets conduisent les élèves dans leurs salles communes. Les cours de la journée étaient annulées pour question de sécurité et que les professeurs directeurs de maison aillent dans son bureau.

Harry se préparait à retourner dans sa maison quand le professeur Lycaon posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Harry, peux-tu me donner la pierre ? J'en ai besoin encore une fois puis je te la rendrai.

Harry regarda le regard marron d'où émanait une lueur malveillante. Il hésita un instant puis il sortit de sa poche le morceau de soie qui cachait la Pierre de Lune.

- Merci Harry, tu la reverras très bientôt.

Le Gryffondor sourit à son professeur. Cette lueur machiavélique lui plaisait, il trouvait qu'ils se ressemblaient à la fois si mystérieux, si seuls et si maléfiques. Oui, il se reconnaissait maléfique parfois. Ce trait de caractère provenait sans aucun doute du caractère de son père. Mais cette partie de lui-même était suffisamment infime pour passer presque inaperçu. Harry rejoignit la cohorte de ses condisciples rouge et or. Il se mit en quête de ses deux amis. Il les trouva quand ils arrivèrent à la salle commune. Ses deux amis s'étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre et ils discutaient calmement, comme si toutes les choses qui étaient autour d'eux n'existaient plus. Harry s'arrêta à quelques mètres. Il ne pouvait sciemment couper leur discussion. Il sentait qu'elle était la conséquence du sort du professeur Lycaon. Harry ne put réfréner ce sentiment de solitude qui coupait un peu plus les liens qui le liaient à ses amis. Depuis la disparition de son parrain, il se sentait plus vulnérable plus faible. Il se sentait plus misérable aussi. Il n'avait accumulé que des échecs. Ses amis l'écartaient inconsciemment de leur rayonnement. Ginny s'était trouvé un Charmant. Lui, il ne pouvait que ruminer sa colère et sa culpabilité. Pourtant il ne pouvait haïr ses amis. Jamais ils ne l'avaient laissés tombés. Alors jamais il ne les laisserait tomber. Ils sont comme lui aux premières loges de la bataille qui obscurcissait le ciel de leur jeunesse.


	12. Souvenir 11

Salut à Tous ! NE vous inquiétez pas je ne vous oublie pas mais je n'arrive pas à modifier le texte pour rajouter du texte sous FFnet. Je lis bien vos commentaires. Quand à Harry, il a un rapport conflictuel avec Lycaon, oui ils s'entraîneront et non ce ne sera pas du gâteau…

Bonne lecture !

Il se regarda dans la glace amère. Les années étaient passées sur lui comme autant de pinceaux maladroits. Il n'avait jamais pu enlever l'aspect collant de ses cheveux que les émanations de la potion que la bande de dégénérés avait lancée sur lui. Les cheveux tombaient d'un seul bloc sur ses épaules. Son visage écrasé par cette chevelure casquée laissait transparaître l'amertume du temps. Ses yeux noirs habitués à l'obscurité avaient le don de relever le moindre défaut de ses interlocuteurs. Et il ne se lassait jamais d'utiliser cette incroyable capacité sur les Gryffondor, vengeance amère d'une jeunesse bâclée. Severus Rogue posa sa main sur son avant bras, ressentant une douleur imaginaire ou réelle. Il pourrait jamais plu y retourner. Le Maître des Serpents se retourna et parcourra son bureau du regard. Le bureau était aussi propre qu'une salve de chaudron après une escouade de Gryffondor technicien du récurage manuel. Un sourire sardonique naquit sur ses lèvres. Merlin qu'il aimait tyranniser ces chers lionceaux. Severus s'approcha d'une étagère et sortit son livre de potion de sa jeunesse. Avec nostalgie il ouvrit la première page et la referma brusquement. Pourquoi devenait-il si sentimental ? Il ferma les yeux dans une recherche intérieure. Oui c'était lors de cet étrange repas où il s'était retrouvé coincé entre une branche de saule et une branche de frêne. Il haïssait ce professeur qui se permettait d'étaler sa connaissance. Mais en tant que Serpentard sa revanche se ferait attendre mais elle serait encore plus douloureuse que le venin du basilique.

Pour qui se prenait se paltoquet ? Comme si son existence était l'origine de tout !

- Prince au sang mélé, murmura-t-il.

Oui c'était beaucoup mieux que Lord. Prince… c'est un sang royal, alors que Lord ce n'est qu'une aristocratie de bas étage.

Severus se secoua, à quoi pensait-il ? Jamais il n'avait eu de telle pensée. Comment pouvait-il émettre l'hypothèse insensée de remplacer le Lord ?

Quelle idée saugrenue que celle-là. Oui il avait suffisamment de connaissances en magie noire pour passer pour un sinistre sorcier, mais il n'avait pas la volonté de torturer les autres, excepté les Gryffondors, et plus particulièrement Potter. Exercer sa vengeance sur la descendance de ce sale gosse de James Potter était une joie compensatrice de ne pouvoir le faire sur la personne.

Severus fit une moue excédée quand il se mit à penser à Black. Il était mort l'été dernier et il n'avait pu savourer pleinement sa vengeance. Le faire mariner dans une sauce amère douce revanche des blagues d'un goûts douteux qu'il lui faisait, la dernière ayant failli même de le tuer.

Severus remonta sa manche jusqu'à l'avant bras pour découvrir la marque de l'infamie. Il avait ressenti une douleur atroce, insoutenable. Il était à la limite de hurler sous la torture. C'était pire que l'appel du Lord. Il avait à ce moment ressenti un flux maléfique le traverser de part en part. Une magie ancestrale si mauvaise qu'il en avait eu la nausée. Étrangement le professeur Flitwick ne semblait pas le ressentir. Cette magie avait dû le perturber tellement que ses idées furent modifiées. C'était là la raison de ses pensées saugrenues. Severus serra le coin de sa table entre les doigts comme si la douleur qu'il s'imposait avait la capacité de chasser hors de lui cette magie obscure si pénétrante. Mais rien n'y faisait elle était toujours en lui ce poison coulait maintenant dans ses veines. Le poison de la magie noire. Il y avait baigné durant sa jeunesse. Elle faisait partie de lui, elle l'avait toujours été, mais il avait tenté de la masquer. Maintenant il ne pouvait que l'apprivoiser pour mieux la contrôler. Il se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau. Il devait vérifier que tout était en ordre dans sa maison avant de rejoindre le directeur. Il sortit de la pièce et ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Puis il entra dans la salle commune des Serpentars. Drago était là.

- Tout le monde est là professeur. Annonça le préfêt.

- Bien, personne ne sort de la maison sans mon autorisation et quiconque se fait prendre devra subir les conséquences de son geste stupide, répondit Severus d'une voix calme.

Il regarda ses élèves puis il sortit pour rejoindre le bureau directorial. Les couloirs étaient déserts. Severus chercha le moindre signe ou la moindre trace du combat de magie noire. Mais il n'y avait rien. Dépité il annonça le mot de passe à la gargouille et monta l'escalier. La porte était ouverte tous les professeurs directeurs de maison étaient là. Il ne manquait que lui. Il pénétra dans le bureau et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. IL était là ! Severus ne montra pas surprise en parfait Serpentard. Mais il se questionnait quand à la légitimité de sa présence.

- Severus entre, annonça Dumbledore de son siège.

Le maître des Serpents s'approcha et dans un soulèvement de cape il s'assit alors que sa cape noire retombait sans un pli derrière le fauteuil. Il voulait montrer à ce prof illégitime que lui au moins il avait sa place dans ce bureau. Dumbledore allait commencer à parler quand il y eu une explosion dans la cheminée et une femme replète apparue dans la pièce.

- Miss Ombrage… déclara Dumbledore un peu étonné.

Une autre explosion coupa la parole du directeur. Le ministre de la magie venait de pénétrer dans le bureau.

- Monsieur Scramble ! S'écria Minerva.

Severus observa le nouveau ministre de la magie. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que les plumes d'un corbeau. La coiffure laissait supposer qu'un tel animal avait pris sa tête comme refuge, les ailes déployées il était prêt à prendre son envol à la moindre alerte. Severus nota une différence frappante entre la couleur des cheveux et les sourcils de l'homme. Le Maître des Serpents trouvait que les sourcils du ministre ressemblaient à des montagnes enneigées. Le ministre portait une robe rouge sombre brodée d'arabesques dorées. Si l'attitude du ministre ne laissait transparaître la « noblesse » de sa charge, sa robe en faisait l'éloge. Severus ne put réprimander un rictus moqueur. Il reporta son examen sur Ombrage. Personne n'avait pu oublier les actions plus que malvenues de l'ancienne Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard. Il avait du mal à accepter que certains de ses élèves aient pu accepter de créer la Brigade Inquisitoriale. De même il ne pouvait souffrir de l'existence de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Si encore c'était d'autres élèves que cet insignifiant attardé de Potter.

- Hum… Hum… Nous sommes venus pour usage de magie noire dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Toujours aussi autoritaire, à croire que la punition des centaures n'avait eu aucune conséquences. Elle portait un tailleur d'un orange douteux. Elle avait réussi à coincer dans ses cheveux une broche en forme de branche d'oranger. Son visage avait toujours autant la forme d'un crapaud. La mâchoire en avant, le front fuyant. Severus se retenait de lui lancer le sort de métamorphose en crapaud.

- Personne n'a fait un sort de magie noire, annonça calmement Albus.

- Pourtant nous avons ressenti une magie maléfique si forte et si puissante que nous avons craint que ce fût le mage noir.

- Tous les scrutoscopes du ministère des mystères se sont activés, confirma Ombrage.

- Vos instruments ne détectent que ce que l'on ressent, annonça calmement la voix. Et la magie noire que vous avez ressenti ne pouvait provenir que de vous-même.

- Et vous êtes ? Demanda Ombrage en s'avançant vers le professeur d'un pas agressif.

- Professeur Lycaon.

- Ah ! C'est vous qui enseignez les défenses contre les forces du mal… lança Ombrage condescendant.

Severus commençait à savourer l'échange.

- Il faut bien rattraper les incompétences passées.

Celle-là était rudement envoyée.

- Vous savez que votre nomination fait l'aval du ministère, contre-attaqua l'ancienne inquisitrice mielleuse.

- Il est plaisant au ministère d'exercer le droit de nomination quand on sait qu'il n'a jamais participé à la construction de l'école et qu'il s'est plutôt acharné à la détruire.

Un silence de plomb s'installa.

- Qu'en savez vous ?

- La construction de Poudlard fut un évènement tellement marquant à l'époque que le monde entier en a parlé. Ce n'est qu'après qu'apparurent les écoles de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang. Enfin l'école de Salem a vu le jour cent ans après Poudlard. Alors ne prenez pas Ombrage de la supériorité de l'école sur le ministère qui est venu bien plus tard.

- Mais je…

- Mais je pense que vous n'êtes pas venus pour parler histoire coupa Lycaon.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du corps pédagogique de Poudlard. Un beau mouchage de nez de crapaud, voilà une chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

- Hum, concernant la magie noire, commença le ministre.

- Il ne s'agit pas de magie noire et c'est moi qui aie lancé le sort qui a affolé vos pitoyables instruments. Le monde sorcier est-il tombé si bas pour qu'il ait besoin d'instrument instable pour détecter la magie noire ? Lança Lycaon moqueur.

Ombrage sembla jubiler tout à coup.

- Je dois vous arrêter pour exercice illégal de la magie noire.

- Ce n'est pas de la magie noire. Si vous avez ressentie la haine et l'envi de faire du mal et bien ce sont vos propres sentiments qui vous ont été révélé.

Severus remarqua que Dumbledore avait froncé les sourcils.

- Quel est le sort que vous avez utilisé ? Demanda ce dernier.

- Espera Universalis.

Dumbledore blanchit à vu d'œil. Jamais Severus n'aurait pensé assister à une telle métamorphose du directeur.

- Je ne suis pas étonné que vous connaissiez ce sort Professeur Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sembla regarder dans le vague. Il releva sa tête et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Il n'y aucune peur à avoir. Je connais ce sort et il n'est en rien maléfique. Vous n'avez rien à craindre du côté de l'école défenda-t-il.

Le ministre regarda le directeur et lentement retourna à la cheminée. Ombrage suivit le même chemin. Severus se concentra sur ce qui allait maintenant se passer. Les informations allaient être capitales pour la suite des évènements.

- Je voudrai savoir, commença Dumbledore.

Lycaon se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

- Comment connaissez-vous ce sort ? Insista le directeur.

- Il m'a été enseigné par son créateur, et je l'ai exécuté une seule fois avant aujourd'hui. Mais la dernière fois comme aujourd'hui j'y joue ma vie…

Dumbledore acquiesça de la tête.

- Qu'est ce que c'était ? Demanda Chourave.

- Il existe plusieurs sortes de loups-garous. Ils sont tous apparus avant l'histoire des chevaliers de la Table Ronde. Il y a avait d'abords les Immortels au nombre de sept. Puis apparurent les maudits ou mordus. Les Immortels possèdent une puissance bestiale sans égale. Ils sont la création et l'engeance de la sorcière Estampe. Nés de la magie la plus maléfique et la plus noire, ils ne peuvent être détruits que de manière physique sachant qu'ils ont une grande résistance physique. L'argent ne leur fait absolument rien, et ils ont la puissance d'une meute de loups-garous actuelle. Les Maudits sont des gens comme vous qui ont été mordu par les immortels. Ils ont les mêmes caractéristiques que les Immortels sauf qu'ils sont un peu moins résistants mais quand ils mordent, la victime devient aussitôt un loup-garou. Ces loups ne se transforment pas au grès des faces de la lune. Ils sont sous la forme animale pour le restant de leur vie.

- Mais c'est horrible annonça Chourave.

- C'est pire que tout ce que vous avez pu voir, car une simple morsure vous condamne à jamais.

- Et les loups-garous actuels ? D'où viennent-il ? Demanda MacGonagall.

- Ils font parti d'une branche qui a eu la chance. Estampe a raté un rituel et l'Immortel fut différent et il engendra cette branche. Elle a pu sortir de la coupe de la sorcière, ils sont sensibles à l'argent et ils ne se transforment qu'à la pleine lune. Mais…

- Mais ? Insista Dumbledore.

- Voldemort a réussit à refaire vivre les maudits, comment ? Je n'en sais rien. Si mon hypothèse se confirme alors les heures qui viennent seront très noires. Et les strutoscopes ne seront plus d'aucune utilité.

- Qu'avez-vous besoin de vérifier ? Demanda Severus.

Le professeur Lycaon se retourna brusquement en faisant sursauter l'assistance.

- Il faut que j'aille vérifier si la magie ancestrale est toujours en place.

- Vous connaissez l'origine de ce mal ? Demanda Flitwick mal à l'aise.

Le professeur Lycaon s'approcha lentement du petit professeur. Severus trouvait la démarche lente et sûre comme si le professeur était un fauve qui s'approchait de sa victime. Tous étaient transis face à la démarche machiavélique du professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur d'enchantements semblait vouloir rapetisser déjà qu'il n'était pas bien grand. Sa longue barbe blanche frémissait sous les pas de son interlocuteur. Ses yeux ne brillaient plus d'aucune malice. Sa main s'était crispée sur le manche de sa baguette.

Le professeur Lycaon avait sur le visage une expression d'un démon heureux qui allait faire un sale tour.

Severus trouvait Lycaon trop lunatique pour être un sorcier de principe. Il puait de magie noire et il n'en faisait jamais l'étalage au contraire il l'endiguait. Le Maître des Potion avait beaucoup de mal à cerner le professeur qui occupait sa future place. Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il avoir confiance en lui ? Il était capable de faire des sortilèges et de la magie oubliés de tous. Mais quelle pouvait bien être la limite de sa magie ?

Le professeur lycaon s'arrêta pile devant un Flitwick attéré à cause du regard diabolique que lui lançait Lycaon. Ce dernier approcha sa tête de son interlocuteur et emprisonna son regard. Lentement comme pour imprégner le minuscule professeur il répondit à la question.

- Je connais ce mal j'y suis intimement lié.

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce tous ils avaient arrêté de respirer comme si le professeur Lycaon avait lancé un sort d'immobilisation totale.

- Lycaon combien de temps avez-vous besoin ?

- Nous serons absent durant trois jours si tout se passe bien.

- Nous ? demanda Dumbledore en haussant les sourcils.

- Oui, la présence du professeur Rogue donnera à cette exploration la connaissance qui lui fait défaut. Et puis là où on va, il est très imprudent de s'y rendre seul à moins que l'on veuille une mort certaine.

- Et vous pensez que je vais accepter ? Demanda la voix caressante de Rogue.

Lycaon se retourna d'un mouvement sec et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Severus. Ce dernier soutint le regard brûlant de noirceur qui lentement oscilla vers son avant-bras. Severus réagit violemment à cet écart. Comment cet incapable pouvait-il savoir ? Un sourire naquis sur les lèvres de son adversaire. Il savait tout depuis le début. Comment ? Etait il un expert en légilimencie ? Avait-il pu forcer son occlumencie ? Il n'avait rien senti. Le professeur Lycaon était extrêmement dangereux. Il semblait à Severus que le regard de son ennemi laissait transparaître des faiblesses. Severus sourit et passa à l'attaque, soutenant le regard noir de Lycaon il passa à l'offensive et essaya de percer le secret de ce professeur. Alors que la lutte était acharnée Severus tomba dans une extase macabre. Des corps étaient allongé sur le sol des corps humains qui n'étaient pas tous entier. Certains étaient à moitié dévorés. Mais ce qui intrigua Severus c'était la silhouette qui se profilait à l'horizon. Elle grandissait à vue d'œil. Visiblement la silhouette se rapprochait de lui. Et d'un coup il vit une tête hirsute, deux yeux jaunes striés de rouge avec une pupille vert noire. Le hurlement qu'il entendit l'expulsa de sa transe et il se retrouva dans le bureau du directeur.

- Severus tout va bien ? Demanda la voix inquiète du directeur.

L'interpellé figea son visage en un masque d'indifférence.

- Tout va bien Albus, j'accepte d'accompagner Lycaon.

Severus avait été suffisamment secoué pour vouloir absolument savoir qui se cachait derrière Lycaon.

Pouvait-il seulement lui faire confiance ?

Il y était obligé, il semblait être dans les bonnes grâces de Dumbledore. Mais pourquoi demander trois jours ? Un seul aurait suffit. Peut être que le lieu était à l'autre bout du monde, mais Severus n'y croyait pas.

- Bien ! Commença Dumbledore. Lycaon et Severus seront absents pour les trois prochains jours, leur mission est strictement confidentielle. Espérons que les informations que nous en récolterons, ne seront pas trop désespérantes. Vous pouvez aller vous préparer.

Lycaon se leva et sans aucun mot il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Severus nous allons avoir besoin de votre art …

J'ai serré les dents, avant que l'on parte il commençait à m'agacer. Je me suis tourné vers Dumbledore, son regard pétillait de malice, mais le mien le sermonnait sur sa trop grande confiance. Pour moi ce fut différent je ne débarquais pas de l'autre bout du monde. Au contraire c'est lui-même qui est venu me chercher. J'ai eu d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à accepter de changer de bord. Non pas que je m'exaltais du mal d'autrui mais je préférai la facilité. Avec le seigneur des ténèbres c'était le cas.

D'un pas lent je suis sorti du bureau comme pour montrer mon mécontentement. Il m'attendait en bas dos à la fenêtre j'avais du mal à distinguer son visage.

- Nous devons nous équiper pour cette mission, commanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi avez-vous requéri ma présence ? Demandais-je d'un ton sarcastique.

- Cette mission comporte certains risques que vous serez seuls à résoudre.

- N'êtes vous pas à même de les résoudre ? Répondis-je piquant.

Ses lèvres bougèrent en un rictus amusé.

- Mes compétences peuvent répondre à tous les problèmes, mais dans cette mission la mort nous y attend, et il serait complètement insensé pour moi d'y aller seul.

- Pourtant votre petite démonstration de tout à l'heure semblait vous réussir… minaudai-je

- Pas autant que vous l'avez ressenti. Mais ne tergiversons plu ! Le temps nous est compté.

Jetant un regard froid je me suis dirigé vers mon bureau. Quelle pouvait être la teneur de cette mission pour qu'il craigne d'y aller seul ? Quelle est l'étendue de ses pouvoirs ? Serait-il plus puissant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Je ne suis pas tranquille et je pressens que cette mission sera macabre…


	13. Souvenir 12

Ça fait maintenant trois heures que je patauge dans la vase. Je hais décidément ce satané de Lycaon. Il semble ne point souffrir des puanteurs de l'eau. Il est devant moi habillé de son jean imbuvable. Il m'a ordonné de me saisir de ma baguette. Je le hais ainsi que Dumbledore pour m'avoir obligé de le suivre. Je serre dans ma poche toutes les potions que nous avons emportées. Régénération sanguine, Brume du matin, anti-poisons. Il m'a confié une potion étrange, il l'appelle la potion du renouveau, je me demande à quoi elle peut bien servir. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Il a pris aussi des potions de diversions comme Brume hivernale. Il m'a recommandé de prendre des branchiflores. Il compte me faire aller sous l'eau ?

Le marécage semblA s'épaissir. Les arbres plongeaient leurs racines dans l'eau verte, donnant une impression d'invisibilité comme si l'eau nous cachait ce qui se trouvait dessous. Des mains descendaient du ciel comme pour se saisir de nous.

- Severus je vais marcher à cinq mètres devant vous, ces marécages peuvent être traîtres et vous engloutir à jamais.

Il venait à peine de dire cela que j'ai marché sur quelque chose et une tête est sortie de l'eau. Je fus saisi un court instant, je n'ai jamais tellement apprécié les têtes de morts.

- Tient ce CHER MacLuid

- Vous le connaissiez ? M'étonnais-je ?

- Oui Merlin l'a poursuivit durant trois mois sans interruption. Son ambition était de devenir encore plus puissante que la sorcière Estampe.

Je suis resté sceptique quand à la puissance de cette sorcière. Il m'a observé durant quelques secondes.

- Merlin était un grand mage n'est-ce pas ?

- Certes, répondis-je ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Modred était toute aussi puissante ?

- C'est ce que raconte la légende.

- Alors imaginez un seul instant qu'Estampe avait la puissance égale à celle de Merlin et qu'elle avait réussi à atteindre la puissance magique de Merlin et Modred réunis.

Je ne sais pas si c'était la froideur de l'eau mais j'ai légèrement tremblé. Pourquoi n'a-t-on jamais parlé de cette sorcière ?

- Tout simplement par ce qu'il y a des choses qu'il ne vaut mieux ne pas les découvrir… Murmura mon guide.

Alors comment peut-il être au courant ? Est-il un gardien du secret ? Où cherche-t-il à acquérir cette puissance ?

Lycaon s'est retourné pour reprendre la marche.

- Nous devons rechercher l'origine de la résurrection des Immortels, il faut retourner au Dolmen des Anges Désincarnés. Il faut pour cela retrouver la clé qui est en trois morceaux.

On continua d'avancer durant des heures et des heures. Combien de distances on avait parcourue ? Je ne sais pas, mais quand le soleil semblait tomber Lycaon s'est arrêté.

- Nous y sommes…

- Où …

Je n'ai rien pu dire de plus je me suis senti tirer par le fond.

- Mange une branchiflore ! J'ai entendu.

Je n'ai pas hésité, je bénie toutes ces années où j'ai aguerri mes réflexes. J'ai plongé ma main dans ma besace et j'ai pu avaler une de ces plantes. Durant quelques secondes j'ai ressenti comme des douleurs dans mon cou, je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Puis je sentis mes ouïes qui se mirent à fonctionner et je regardais ce qui m'attirait au fond. C'était un animal que je ne connaissais pas. J'ai dirigé ma baguette pour tenter de délivrer ma jambe qui était sous l'étau de son étreinte. Mais j'ai senti une vive douleur dans celle-ci comme une morsure. J'ai regardé ma jambe avec plus d'attention. J'ai vu deux yeux verts qui me fixaient avec colère. Un animal m'avait attrapé avec sa gueule. J'ai vu un éclair blanc et l'étreinte se relâcher. Lycaon s'était métamorphosé en une espèce de crocodile des marais et il attaquait l'animal tout en faisant attention de ne pas se faire mordre. Je me sentais fatigué comme si j'étais lourd. Je ne pouvais qu'assister au combat. Je n'avais plus aucune force pour faire quoique ce soit d'autre.

L'animal avait une grande queue en forme de nageoire qui le propulsait dans l'eau. Il avait quatre pattes trapues équipées d'énormes griffes. Mais le plus étonnant c'était sa tête. Ou plutôt ses têtes, il en avait trois et une qui se terminait par une excroissance qui ressemblait à un buisson.

Le crocodile attrapa la queue de l'animal et tourna sur lui-même durant quelques minutes. L'animal fut étourdi et s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Le crocodile se métamorphosa devant moi et m'amena vers la surface. Ma tête surgit hors de l'eau et la douleur de l'absence de respiration m'assaillit.

- Recrache !

Il me frappa violemment dans le dos et je toussais le reste de branchiflore. La première bouffée d'air me fit du bien. Il me hissa jusqu'en haut d'une racine et arracha le bas de mon pantalon.

- Vous avez de la chance le poison n'a pas encore fait effet, ce ne sera rien.

- Qu'est ce que c'était ?

- Une hydre des Marais. Elles sont très rares.

- Mais vous saviez qu'elle était là ! M'indignai-je alors qu'il versait le contenu d'une potion sur la plaie

- Elle gardait la première partie de la clé.

Il fit un petit bandage et me hissa plus haut sur les racines.

- Je reviens.

Il replongea dans l'eau.

Combien de temps je suis resté là à l'attendre ? Je ne sais pas. Une main sortit de l'eau tenant prisonnière une pierre bleue qui jouait avec la lumière. La main était suivie par le reste du corps de Lycaon.

- Le temps nous est compté, nous avons maintenant deux jours pour arrêter la magie destructrice de la pierre.

- Comment ? Demandai-je un peu surpris.

- Il faut retrouver l'autre demain et après demain aller au Dolmen si nous dépassons la limite les pierres exploseront et nous avec. Comment va votre jambe ?

- Je ne sens plus rien.

- Tant mieux après l'humidité de ce marécage il nous faut affronter la chaleur d'un volcan.

Je maudis silencieusement Albus pour m'avoir obligé de participer à cette expédition et je maudis mon destin de me gâcher la vie. Je levais mon regard assassin sur Lycaon, il se concentrait pour faire apparaître une barque. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait depuis le début ? Il souhaitait que je disparaisse ?

- Montez à bord, commanda-t-il

Je m'embarquai sans aucun mot. Je ne tenais pas à lui faire plaisir d'entendre une de mes récriminations. Je m'installais confortablement dans la barque et il grimpa à son tour. Il s'installa avant que la barque n'avance sur l'eau. Le voyage du retour fut beaucoup plus rapide que l'aller. Il ne prononça aucun mot, moi non plus. Je supportais de moins en moins sa présence.

- Je suis perplexe

Je ne rétorquais rien.

- Comment ont-ils pu l'ouvrir ? Uniquement de l'intérieur…

- Pourquoi nous n'avions pas pris la barque ?

Il me regarda et sourit.

- La barque n'a pu apparaître qu'à la sortie du saphir hors de l'eau.

- J'imagine qu'elle représente l'élément eau ?

- Exactement, nous allons chercher le rubis pour l'élément feu.

- Et pour la terre ?

- Une topaze qui se trouve juste au niveau du Dolmen.

Je ne dis rien de plus. Il se pencha sur ma blessure et d'une pression de ses doigts il fit disparaître celle-ci.

- Nous commençons à peine notre périple plus on avancera plus ce sera difficile.

Il semble bien connaître les dangers... Je me suis mis à l'observer pour déceler quelque chose. Il avait toujours le crâne chauve, ses yeux ne montraient aucunement une fièvre suspecte. Il était décontracté comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. C'était peut être ça l'indice ! Il était trop décontracté pour une mission dangereuse. Il connaissait donc les dangers et le parcours ainsi que le moyen de réussir à chaque fois. Étais-je son faire valoir ? L'appât qui fait diversion ?

Je n'aimais pas beaucoup cette situation, je n'avais aucune maîtrise sur ce qui se passait. Est-ce que Dumbledore savait à quoi il m'exposait ?

- Vous lui avez dit les risques au professeur Dumbledore ?

- Il les connaissait d'avances… En ce qui concerne Voldemort et la magie noire il faut s'attendre au pire !

J'ai froncé mon nez au nom maudit. Comment pouvait-il le citer ?

- Vous connaissiez alors la route à suivre !

Il me regarda amusé de mes déductions.

- Effectivement, puisque c'est moi-même qui ait posé tous les pièges.

- Seul ?

- Non j'étais accompagné.

J'ai tourné la tête, les conquêtes du poseur de pièges ne m'intéressaient guère. Le Serpentard qui était en moi s'indignait du manque de perspicacité dont j'avais fait preuve et ma lâcheté à accepter d'accompagner cet illuminé. Comme si il avait pu poser les pièges qui étaient là sûrement depuis des milliers d'années. D'autant qu'à cette époque il devait avoir dix ans d'après ses dires.

La barque se déplaça plus rapidement et les arbres leur passaient à côté avec une vitesse foudroyante. Le brouillard du matin se leva et remplit l'atmosphère Je commençais à avoir du mal à voir le visage de Lycaon. Je me demandais comment ce dernier pouvait diriger la barque dans cette brume. La barque accéléra encore et nous sortimest du brouillard pour se retrouver sur un tout petit étant au milieu d'une forêt épaisse.

- Ce marécage est caché du reste du monde comme l'est Avalon.

- Avalon a existé ?

- Il a existé et il existe toujours, enfin je crois. Mais les sorciers sont devenus aveugles, selon la volonté de Viviane.

Je restais interdit, quelles surprises allons-nous avoir ?


	14. Souvenir 13

Le couloir était désert. Personne ne songerait à venir dans cette partie du château où certains élèves affirmaient qu'ils avaient entendu des hurlements inhumains. Harry lui n'avait pas peur de ce couloir. Puisqu'il savait ce qui c'était passé ici. On pouvait voir la marque des Maudits. Mais ce n'était pas la curiosité qui le poussait à errer dans ce lieu sordide. La véritable raison de sa solitude c'était l'abandon temporaire de ses amis. Il comprenait qu'ils aient besoin de se retrouver seuls. Il ressentait encore le sort en lui, il ne pouvait oublier ce qu'il avait ressentit depuis ce jour maudit. Il aimait ses amis mais il haïssait l'évolution de leur relation car il se sentait seul. Il savait qu'ils ne le laisseraient jamais tomber. Mais l'apogée de ce dégoût fut la vision de l'embrassade entre Sean et Ginny. Ce fut l'apothéose. Il était plus en colère contre lui que contre Ginny ou Sean. Lui le stupide Survivant, il était incapable de sortir avec une fille, incapable de s'occuper de lui-même, même pour les autres il en était incapable, pouvait-il seulement battre Voldemort ?

Enfonçant ses mains dans sa robe il sentit la pierre à travers la soie que le professeur lui avait rendu avant de partir. Il sortit le paquet de sa poche et déplia l'étoffe de soie.

- Suis-je condamné qu'à rater tout ce que j'entreprends ?

La pierre scintilla.

Harry leva les sourcils, étonné de ce scintillement.

- Est-ce que je vaincrai Voldemort ?

Le scintillement disparut et la pierre repris son éclat normal.

Le Gryffondor serra les dents de rage. Il n'était pas sûr de vaincre son ennemi. Il se sentait si impuissant si faible face à la puissance destructrice de Voldemort. Même la puissance de Dumbledore semblait insuffisante face au mage noir. Pourtant il avait réussi à le maintenir en échec depuis tout ce temps. Toutes les actions, que l'Ordre du Phénix faisaient, avaient un prix : celui d'une vie !

Harry soupira de déception, ses ennuis n'étaient pas prêts de s'arrêter. Il déambula dans le couloir, et arriva au niveau de la tâche noire qui marquait l'endroit où l'autre s'était fait déchiqueté. Harry se demanda s'il allait finir ainsi, un simple corps posé sur le sol. Il frémit et leva les yeux sur les marques qui zébraient le mur et s'arrêta sur la silhouette qui examinait les même marques.

Harry prit le temps d'observer et de détailler la silhouette qui faisait face à lui. Elle portait une paire de mocassin noire qui indiquaient que la propriétaire provenait d'un milieu aisé. La paire de chaussettes blanches remontait jusqu'à mi-mollet. La jupe grise était sans un pli comme si la propriétaire voulait se fondre dans la masse. Le pull-over gris bordé de vert et argent désignait l'appartenance de la silhouette. Ces deux couleurs étaient confirmées par l'écusson qui se trouvait sur la poitrine. C'était la dernière personne qu'Harry aurait voulu voir! Il ne put cacher son regard acide que la silhouette sentit. Que faisait-elle ici ? Elle violait son espace vitale. Il ne pouvait souffrir les élèves de cette maison honnie! Déjà il se mit à avancer vers la silhouette d'un pas lent, martelant chacune des pierres qui composaient le sol. Il continua son examen. Elle portait une cravate des Serpentards. Ses cheveux coupé assez court lui faisant une tête au carré. Le nez un peu retroussé, son visage n'était pas ingrat mais Harry ne pouvait le qualifier de charmant. Il n'aimait pas les représentants de cette maison et cinq années de voisinage lui avait appris que la meilleure méthode pour s'en sortir indemne s'était l'indifférence et l'ignorance la plus complète ! Harry passa à côté de la Serpentad dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Il remarqua au passage que le regard qu'elle lui portait était un savant mélange de moquerie, de colère et de tristesse. Autant il comprenait le pourquoi du premier mais état étonné du deuxième et il pensait que les Serpentards ignoraient l'existence du troisième.

L'indifférence est la pire des choses que l'on puisse faire. Harry se souvenait des paroles de Dumbledore après que Sirius soit tombé derrière le voile. Il venait justement de faire la faute que la Serpentard allait relever.

- Alors Potter on se fait mousser ?

- La ferme je n'ai pas sonné les cloches !

Deuxième règle quand on rencontre un ou une Serpentard : On l'ignore !

- Ah bon ? Pourtant on ne parle que de l'exploit du Gryffondor !

Harry se retourna vers la Serpentard et s'approcha d'elle et fixa ses yeux. Elle sembla ciller mais se retint de justesse.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une réputation qui empoisonne ma vie.

Elle soutint son regard et afficha un sourire cynique.

- On peut dire Potter que tu n'as pas besoin de te faire une réputation tu te la fais tout seul.

- Laisse moi deviner, dans le dortoir des Serpentards on ne parle que de moi... lança Harry acerbe

- Rectification, dans tous les dortoirs de Poudlard. Comme si l'école ne pouvait vivre qu'au rythme de ta respiration. A croire que tes amis ne te suivent que selon ton humeur.

Harry serra les poings de rage.

- Alors tu viens ici pour te repaître de magie noire, voir les oeuvres de ton maître! Poussa avec hargne le Gryffondor.

La Serpentard leva le menton d'un air de défi.

- J'imagine que toi et tes Gryffondor ne rêvaient qu'à casser du Serpentard ? Au fond vous êtes tous semblables ! Quand ce n'est pas l'un c'est l'autre vous ne pensez qu'à vous entre-tuer ! Si Voldemort change tout cela alors il vaut mieux choisir de le suivre plutôt que de devenir une victime de votre dispute d'adolescent prête à être sacrifié sur l'autel de votre égoïsme si démesuré cher Potter que votre vie ne vous appartient plus !

- Elle ne m'a jamais appartenu ma vie, vous vous en servez pour vous valoriser, vous m'abaissez quand bon vous semble, vous me haïssez, vous m'adorez, vous êtes prêts à me jeter au feu comme une vieille chaussure devenue trop petite pour contenir votre déception. Alors puisque vous voulez suivre Voldemort et bien vous n'avez qu'à le suivre !

Elle fulminait, Harry avait l'impression que de la fumée sortait de des oreilles de son interlocutrice. Il sentait aussi le sang affluer et cogner à ses tempes. Elle serrait ses poings sûrement qu'elle aurait voulu envoyer une gifle. Mais une Serpentard ne doit pas perdre contenance. Harry était même étonné qu'ils aient eu de tels mots, en principe c'était avec Malefoy pas avec sa nounou. Et jamais elle se serait laissée emporter en temps normal.

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide le dos droit dans une indignation la plus totale.

- La prochaine fois demande à Malefoy de venir en personne pour m'insulter au lieu de m'envoyer ses faire-valoirs ! Hurla Harry de manière à ce qu'elle l'entende du bout du couloir.

Elle se retourna et hurla à son tour.

- Potter tu es l'être le plus ignoble qu'il m'ait été de rencontrer. Sache que même si tu étais le dernier sur cette fichue terre, je mettrai la plus grande distance entre nous !

- Comme ça tu peux voir que je ne mérite pas toute cette popularité que l'on me donne !

Harry était satisfait, il avait passé sa colère sur le dos d'une élève de la maison rivale. Il sentait le bien que ça lui prodiguait. Mais au fond de lui il se demandait s'il n'était pas allé trop loin. Ce défoulement de sa haine et de sa solitude ne l'avait-il pas rendu trop amère et trop cynique ? Il ne se reconnaissait pas dans cet accès de colère. Non pas que la Serpentard ne lui ait fait quoique ce soit mais il ne pouvait souffrir la condescendance des Serpentards, surtout depuis qu'il se retrouvait seul.

Il se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec son interlocutrice.

- Montre moi alors comment devrait être ta popularité !

Harry l'observa un instant et haussa les épaules.

- Quoi que je fasse cette popularité me collera.

- Alors montre moi ta véritable personnalité ! Continua la Serpentard

Harry éclata de rire.

- Crois-tu que je ne vois pas clair dans ton jeu ? C'est Malefoy qui t'envoie ? Il ne me supporte plus? Déjà qu'il ne pouvait pas me sentir, il ne peut plus me voir ?

- Laisse Malefoy où il est ! Clama la vert et argent.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Étrange comportement que celui de la Serpentard. Habituellement elle ne quittait pas Malefoy dans l'espoir d'une relation plus que de camarade. Or elle se montrait sous un autre jour. Était-ce un piège ?

- Même si je te montrai réellement qui je suis, il y a eu trop de choses qui nous ont monté maison contre maison et tant qu'il y aura des différents je pense qu'il n'y aura aucun rapprochement possible.

La Serpentard fixa les yeux du Gryffondor.

- Alors pour toi il n'y a aucun changement possible aucune seconde chance ?

Harry se tourna vers la fenêtre.

- Si seulement on pouvait avoir une seconde chance, un moyen de réparer ses erreurs. Mais la réalité est bel et bien là ! Il n'y a pas de seconde chance.

- Tu me déçois Potter. Pourtant tu as bien laissé une seconde chance à ton parrain.

Harry se retourna brusquement comme piqué par une guêpe.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

La Serpentard sourit de satisfaction.

- Sirius Black était le plus grand de tous les criminels et pourtant toi tu lui as donné une chance tout en sauvant la vie au véritable traître !

Harry s'approcha dangereusement de la Serpentard. Cette dernière se mit à trembler doucement juste avant de ce ressaisir.

- Comment peux-tu être au courant de ces choses là ? Demanda calmement Harry tout en toisant la Serpentard

Elle soutint son regard et répondit calmement.

- Je le sais parce que ma famille est mangemorte, mais je ne veux pas le devenir, comme beaucoup de Serpentard, nous ne voulons pas devenir Mangemort, mais personne ne souhaite entendre ce que nous avons à dire et ils préfèrent nous enfermer dans le même panier que nos parents !

Ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre qu'un simple geste les aurait fait tomber tout les deux. Harry pouvait sentir le souffle de la Serpentard sur son visage. Il commençait à comprendre l'appel à l'aide que cette dernière lançait, mais était elle vraiment aussi sincère qu'elle l'argumentait ? Il ne se sentait plus décideur comme pour le Département des Mystères. L'ombre de ses échecs le hantait. Mais il ne pouvait se cacher l'appel désespéré qu'il lisait dans le fond des pupilles de la Serpentard.

Combien de temps ils sont resté ainsi l'un contre l'autre comme deux statues. Harry ne saurait le dire. Qui avait enclenché le mouvement ? Elle ou lui, il ne le sait pas non plus mais il sait une chose c'est que la chaleur de leurs souffles lui a fait hérisser les cheveux de la nuque et que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un baiser possessif, dominateur. Lequel aurait le dessus la Serpentard moqueuse ou le Gryffondor hargneux ? Le baiser fut brutal et sans aucune tendresse. De l'amour ? Certainement pas juste une envie de provoquer l'autre et de satisfaire un plaisir immédiat et gratuit. Pourtant Harry ressentait comme une aura espiègle les entourer comme si la jonction entre les deux maisons avait créé une atmosphère particulièrement explosive.

Alors qu'ils se séparaient Harry regarda la Serpentard. Elle le fixait d'un regard possessif et elle passa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres d'un air gourmand. Harry étira un coin de ses lèvres dans un sourire quelque peu moqueur, ses yeux regardaient de biais la Serpentard. Il venait de découvrir une facette de lui-même qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il passa négligemment sa main dans ses cheveux les rendant encore plus indisciplinés, La Serpentard ne sembla pas impassible à ce geste. Et Harry comprit rapidement l'impacte que réalisait ce simple geste. Et par moquerie il recommença lentement ce qui augmenta l'amusement de la Serpentard.

- J'aime beaucoup cette personnalité Potter ! Mais il faudrait que tu la montres plus !

- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment la mienne...

- Alors nous devons creuser un peu plus pour découvrir ta véritable personnalité.

Harry hésita un instant, que voulait-il réellement ? Il avait du mal à se reconnaître, lui avait-on jeté un sortilège ? Lui avait-on fait boire un philtre ? Il regarda la Serpentard. Elle souriait.

- Je ne t'ai rien fait, tu n'as suivi que ton propre instinct. Je pense... Qu'il faut que l'on se revoit.

- Si je te dis que jamais Grognard ne divulguera ses secrets ?

- Je te répondrai qu'il n'y a pas que lui qui les connaît.

Harry se mit à sourire de concert avec la Serpentard. Elle se retourna pour quitter le couloir.

- Harry, je t'attendrai, tout Serpentard a la patience, sache simplement...

Elle se retourna et planta son regard espiègle dans le sien.

- ... J'aime ton côté pimenté.

Elle disparut dans un autre couloir. Harry resta sous le choc de la déclaration. Il était allé sur un sentier nouveau. Au contact de la Serpentard il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Mais est-ce que cela remettait en cause son autre personnalité ? Non il savait que, ce qu'il avait toujours été, restait en lui. Mais alors qui était-il réellement ?


	15. Souvenir 14

« L'Elixir Fumant»

L'enseigne n'était pas très aguicheur. Petit établissement lugubre où les quelques clients repartaient après s'être à peine installés. Du moins c'est ce que l'on pouvait supposer. On pouvait voir beaucoup de gens entrer dans l'auberge et peu en sortir. Pourtant rien ne montrait qu'il se passait un drame. Beaucoup appelaient l'auberge, « L'Elixir Sanglant » Pourtant cette auberge qui avait pignon sur rue n'a jamais été le théâtre de monstruosités. Tout le monde connaissait Archibald Geant le détenteur de cette auberge. Sa famille avait fuit la révolution française en 1789. Elle s'était établie a Höfn et avait ouvert une auberge à la française.

Personne ne remarqua les deux silhouettes qui s'avançaient d'un pas décidé vers l'auberge l'un d'eux était chauve, et il portait de vieux jeans troués. L'autre avait des cheveux noir qui semblait cacher le visage, mais ce qui attirait les regards c'était l'habit du chevelu. Une espèce de cape noir qui enveloppait la silhouette. Le bas du pantalon était arraché et on pouvait voir du sang séché sur sa jambe. Ils pénétrèrent dans la taverne et refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

Severus claudiqua jusqu'à une table et s'assit sur une chaise en soupirant. Le périple n'avait pas été sans douleur. Il jeta un regard haineux à Lycaon qui avançait vers le comptoir pour commander deux chambres et deux whyskey pur feu. Comment pouvait-il connaître cette auberge ? Mystère...

Lycaon s'approcha de la table et prit place en face de Severus. Ce dernier jeta un oeil mauvais à son voisin.

- Tu connais cette auberge ?

- Oui, elle existe depuis fort longtemps.

Il sortit de sa poche une bourse assez grosse en peau d'animal. Il disposa devant lui des herbe que Severus ne connaissait pas. Il les mélangea pour en faire une petite touffe d'herbe.

- Mets les sur ta blessure

Severus contempla les herbes imbibées d'un liquide qu'il jugeait douteux. Il fixa Lycaon pour savoir si c'était un piège. Ce dernier souriait amusé du comportement du Maître des Potions

- Mettez ces herbes sur votre blessure, le poison est toujours en vous. La potion a estomper la douleur et ralentit l'action du poison.

Severus regarda méfiant les herbes et enleva le pansement rudimentaire pour appliquer les herbes. La plaie se rouvrit relançant la douleur. Le Directeur de Serpentard fit une légère grimace. Les herbes commencèrent à agir en aspirant le poison qui se trouvait dans son corps. Il ne se sentait plus aussi lourd à cause du poison. Il regarda sa blessure avec suspicion. Quand il ressentit une vive douleur, l'herbe venait de prendre feu instantanément réduisant les herbe et le poison en cendre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Severus hargneux.

- Un remède contre tous les poisons lents, les herbes aspirent le venin et prennent feu afin de détruire définitivement le venin et de cicatriser la blessure. En général certaines personnes non douillettes acceptent facilement ce remède car ils se sentent purifié. Il existe même une secte en Inde qui propose de purifier le corps par cette méthode.

Le Maître des Potions jeta un regard noir.

Un serveur s'approcha de la table et servit les deux verres commandés. Lycaon discuta un moment dans la langue local avant que le serveur ne reparte à son travail.

- Vous connaissez le langage local ? Demanda le vert-argent en levant légèrement les sourcils.

- Oui, je lui ai demandé quel était le volcan le plus actif, il m'a répondu qu'en ce moment c'était Snaefell.

- La pierre n'est pas à un endroit en particulier ?

- Non c'est là l'idée de génie, elle bouge en fonction des éruptions volcaniques. Ce qui lui garanti une protection à toute épreuve!

Severus se demanda si Lycaon était quelqu'un de sensé, un simple sort de gèle flamme suffirait à passer outre le feu.

- Non car ce rubis annihile la magie autour de lui, donc on se retrouve comme un simple moldu

- Alors comment avez-vous pu la cacher ?

- Grâce au bâton de Merlin c'était la seule chose que la pierre tolérait. Malheureusement il a été détruit suite à ce moment.

Severus attrapa son verre et commença à boire lentement.

- Maintenant nous allons voir si elle m'acceptera, sinon il faudra que vous y alliez.

Severus s'étouffa avec le whyskey.

- Vous croyez que j'irai dans le volcan ?

- Il faudra bien si vous voulez récupérer la pierre...

Était-il fou ?

- Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous y aller ? Demanda avec curiosité le Serpentard.

- Mon corps s'est métamorphosé, ce n'est plus un corps totalement physique, la magie parcoure chacune de mes cellules.

Severus rangea dans un coin de sa mémoire cette information estimant qu'elle pourra lui servir pour plus tard.

- Quand partons-nous ?

- Dans quatre heures.

- Si tôt ?

- Personne ne doit découvrir ce que nous sommes venus chercher, il y a va de notre vie, acheva Lycaon d'un ton dur.

Les verres se vidèrent pour se remplir. La nuit allait être longue. Severus sentait qu'ils 'étaient pas au bout de ses peines. Il se demandait si il ne serait pas mieux dans sa classe de potion en train d'enseigner à des incapables, l'art de diffuser la mort ou de souffler la vie. Finalement dans cette classe il était beaucoup plus en sécurité qu'à côté de Lycaon.

Il regarda l'horloge qui était accrochée au mur, il fallait attendre encore trois heures et quarante cinq minutes, il avait tout le loisir d'examiner l'auberge. Il observa la porte qui gardait la pièce. Elle était ancienne, on pouvait voir les clous qui la renforçaient contre une éventuelle attaque. Au dessus pendait une branche de gui, sans doute que l'aubergiste estimait qu'elle pouvait chasser les disputes et les rancoeurs. Sur la gauche il y avait une table de ferme avec ses deux bans. Un homme lisait un journal, il semblait perplexe tout en remuant la cuillère du bout des doigts. La fenêtre qui se trouvait derrière lui, donnait la lumière suffisante pour sa lecture. Plus à gauche, se trouvait un billard sorcier, il suffisait d'utiliser sa baguette pour taper dans les boules. Un homme s'y essayait sous le regard réprobateur de l'autre. Le premier était assez jeune dans la trentaine, il portait un pantalon de velours violet avec un pull-over orange. Son visage était maigre, comme si son existence s'étirait sur un chemin de souffrance. Quand à l'autre il avait une robe noire, une moustache bien fournie pendait sur ses lèvres qui tenaient serrées une vieille pipe en bois.

Le bar était sculpté d'une seule pièce. Les bas reliefs représentaient une scène de bagarre animée. Severus fronça les sourcils quand il s'aperçut que les protagonistes bougeaient. Le barman était occupé à nettoyer des verres à la manière moldu alors qu'un simple récure vite aurait suffit! A gauche du bar se trouvaient deux tables qui étaient recouvertes d'un tapis vert, sans aucun doute des tables de jeux. Il y avait quelques joueurs qui criaient durant le jeu. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait un escalier.

- Allez-vous reposer, je viendrai vous chercher, chambre 13.

Severus se leva lentement, il se sentait fatigué, il devait se reposer pour attaquer la prochaine étape. Il remarqua que les deux hommes qui étaient au billard n'étaient plus là. Ils avaient dû retourner chez eux.


	16. Souvenir 15

- Réveillez-vous c'est l'heure !

Severus ouvrit les yeux, la réalité l'avait rattrapé. Il maudit son destin et se redressa sur le lit.

- Tout es calme nous pouvons y aller...

- On peut y aller en transplannant ? Demanda Severus acide.

- Non il va falloir marcher, à moins que vous savez conduire.

Severus grogna et ajusta sa cape sur son dos.

La route fut longue et silencieuse. Ils ne parlèrent de tout le trajet. Severus n'avait pas envi de gaspiller sa salive en récriminations. Il savait que ce qui les attendait ne serait pas de tout repose. Sur les conseils – dont il se serait bien passé - de Lycaon il avait emporté des fioles d'étouffe flammes, contre les brûlures au quatrième degré. Est que Lycaon projetait qu'ils se précipite dans la lave en fusion ? Severus maugréa contre les idées aussi déjantées tordues et dangereuses de celui qui le guidait. Il maudissait Albus de l'avoir obligé à le suivre. Il se maudit lui le Serpentard de ne pas avoir eut un nez plus fin pour s'extirper du piège qu'on lui avait tendu.

- Vous avez pris un poignard ou une épée ?

Severus fit un rictus désapprobateur.

- J'ignorai qu'il faillait s'encombrer d'armes.

- L'autre camp a dû bougé, ils ne vont sûrement pas rester les bras croisés attendant que l'on découvre leur plan.

Severus sortit de sa cape un long poignard stylisé sous forme de serpent. Lycaon étira ses lèvres en un fin sourire. Severus entendit juste son guide prononcer les mots « Serpentard jusqu'au bout ». Pour qui se prenait-il ? Les Princes étaient une branche non déclarée de Serpentard, une sorte de branche bâtard qui s'honorait de la parcelle de Serpentard qui était en eux. Il avait caché certaines caractéristiques qui étaient présentes chez le fondateur.

La lune était pleine ce soir ce qui facilitait l'ascension jusqu'au cratère du volcan. Severus distinguait nettement la silhouette de son guide qui grimpait comme un cabri dans les rochers. Comment pouvait-il tenir un tel rythme ? Lui même avait du mal à avancer aussi rapidement et pourtant durant sa période mangemortesque il en avait gravit des montagnes. La température commençait à monter, il pouvait ressentir la chaleur que dégageaient les pierres qui étaient en contact avec la lave en fusion. Pourtant le sommet n'était pas loin. Le sentier était balisé, mais il arrivaient au bout du chemin. Une barrière empêchait de continuer. Des panneaux affichaient un risque d'explosion.

- Il faut faire attention maintenant car nous nous trouvons proche d'un écoulement de lave.

- Pourquoi alors avoir fait un point de vue ici ? Demanda Severus.

- Les moldus raffole de spectacles, donc ils ont installé un perchoir pour admirer les explosions de lave.

Et pour illustrer les dire de Lycaon, une gerbe de roche en fusion explosa illuminant le paysage.

Severus afficha un rictus de dédain, ces moldus étaient vraiment stupides.

- J'imagine que c'est là où nous allons ?

Lycaon acquiesça et grimpa au dessus de la barrière pour basculer de l'autre côté. Severus hésita un court instant avant de rejoindre le guide.

- Maintenant il faut faire attention car le sol peut s'ouvrir sous nos pieds et nous tomberions dans la lave.

La marche était beaucoup plus prudente, de temps en temps on pouvait voir les rivières de lave courir sous le sol comme les flots tumultueux et nauséabonds des égouts de Londres. Le paysage était un mélange de forêt et de roche, comment ce mélange pouvait-il exister ? Lycaon vira de bord pour s'approcher d'un escarpement rocheux.

- L'entrée est ici, maintenant nous allons pénétrer dans le four, je ne sais pas comment il a évolué depuis la dernière fois.

Severus ne fit aucun commentaire. Le temps de souffler et de boire quelques gouttes d'une eau chaude et ils entrèrent dans la bouche du Démon comme le surnommait Lycaon. C'était un boyau de roche, on pouvait entendre des explosions souterraines. Les parois étaient très dangereuses, des arrêtes de roches étaient aussi tranchantes que des lames de rasoir. Severus brandit sa baguette et tenta un lumos. Mais l'obscurité restait maître du couloir.

- La magie ne peut fonctionner ici, rappela Lycaon

Ce dernier sortit de sa cape deux torches qu'il alluma avec un simple briquet.

La progression était parfois ardue, à un moment il a fallut escalader une paroi tout en se collant à celle-ci pour éviter des chutes de pierres qui plongeaient dans la rivière de flammes.

- Nous somme presque arrivés! Annonça Lycaon.

Severus sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, son instinct lui signalait qu'un danger était menaçant. C'était trop facile.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme protection ici ?

- La lave, le rubis se trouve sur une roche au milieu du lac de lave.

- Et comment on la récupère ? Demanda Severus avec sarcasme

- Il n'y a que moi qui puisse aller la chercher.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda avec suspicion Severus.

Lycaon s'arrêta et se retourna vers le professeur de potions.

- Chacun peut avoir ses secrets à cacher, déclara-t-il mystérieusement.

Severus fronça les sourcils, quel était le secret de Lycaon ? Albus devait forcément le savoir, il arrivait toujours à savoir les secrets des autres.

- Il est normal que vous ne posiez aucune question sur moi si vous ne voulez pas que je pose des questions sur vous.

Severus vit que le regard de son interlocuteur était passé de ses yeux à son bras gauche. Il se saisit de sa baguette et la pointa sur Lycaon. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Il cachait toujours cette marque. Seul Albus savait.

- Cela ne servirait à rien, la magie ne peut opérer ici.

Durant quelques minutes Severus toisa le professeur Lycaon.

- Vous savez que personne ne sait que nous sommes ici ? Une simple chute et ce serait fini.

Lycaon se mit à sourire.

- Vous êtes aussi machiavélique que Salazar, sachez qu'il y a une grande différence entre vous et moi.

- Laquelle ? Demanda le Maître des Potions

- Suivez moi !

Ils reprirent leur marche pour arriver au grand lac de lave au milieu duquel se dressait un petit piton rocheux sur lequel brillait le rubis. Severus attendit pour voir comment lycaon allait récupérer le rubis.

- Sortez les potions et préparez-vous.

Severus exécuta les instructions alors que Lycaon sauta dans le lac de lave. Le Maître des Potions se figea en voyant Lycaon disparaître. Était-il fou ? Personne ne pouvait sortir de la lave vivant, même un sorcier sous l'emprise du sort de gèle flamme !

Le directeur de Serpentard observa le lac de lave en plissant les yeux à cause de la luminosité importante de la lave, il ne voyait pas la silhouette du professeur. Il avait dû être brûlé vif, quelle folie ! Comment allait il faire pour récupérer la pierre maintenant que Lycaon était mort. Même s'il avait trouvé un moyen de résister à la lave il ne remontait pas pour respirer. Severus se dirigea vers le fond de la chambre magmatique pour s'extraire à la chaleur de la lave. Il suait comme jamais il n'avait sué. Il tenta de boire pour ne pas se déshydrater mais l'eau était en train de bouillir dans la gourde.

- Professeur Rogue ! Cria une voix.

Severus s'approcha du rebord du lac et il vit une mains à moitié carbonisée sortir de la lave. Elle avait attrapé un rocher. La tête sortit à son tour.

- Attrapez ma main, cria Lycaon.

Severus hésita, il appréhendait le contact avec cette main désincarnée. C'était comme si un cadavre se réanimait sous ses yeux, la tête n'avait plus rien d'humain, plus de nez, plus de peau, des parties de chairs noires cramoisies.

- Dépêchez-vous ! Hurla Lycaon

Le directeur de Serpentard n'arrivait pas à saisir la main, il n'arrivait pas à passer outre la vision d'horreur qui s'offrait à lui.

- SEVERUS !

L'interpelé attrapa la main et hissa le corps cadavérique de Lycaon sur la berge. Le corps était lourd, Severus tira de toutes ses forces et bascula en arrière. Il recula rapidement en voyant le corps fumant de Lycaon.

- Les potions ! Scanda le brûlé.

Severus se précipita sur les potions qui commençaient à bouillir. Severus passa à travers son dégoût et appliqua onguents, et liquides sur le corps brûlé de Lycaon. Comment avait-il pu survivre ? Comment pouvait-il exister un tel homme que la mort refuse d'emmener avec elle ? Si le Lord Noir l'apprenait la guerre serait totale ! Le corps s'arrêta de fumer, mais la chair était à nue. Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'avait plus rien d'humain. Il se releva et tendit sa main qui tenait le rubis.

- Si vous aviez essayé de faire pareil, vous seriez mort avant même d'avoir pu mettre le pied, annonça Lycaon.

- Mais par quelle prodige ?

Lycaon resta silencieux.

- Ne posez pas de questions dont la réponse risquerait de vous déplaire fortement.

Severus resta silencieux

- Quittons ces lieux !

Severus rassembla les affaires, Lycaon demanda la cape du Serpentard qui le lui céda sans aucune hésitation. Le chemin du retour jusqu'à l'entrée du volcan se passa sans encombre. Mais une fois dehors Severus retrouva la sensation de danger imminent.

- Je sens comme un danger, murmura-t-il.

- Je sais, on était suivi depuis l'auberge, répondit dans un murmure Lycaon.

Le silence devint plus pesant. La lune avait changé de luminosité, comme si l'atmosphère était différente.

- Préparez-vous au combat ici la magie peut agir, annonça doucement Lycaon.

Severus jaugea le professeur, il était complètement brûlé il n'avait plus rien d'humain seule la cape cachait la monstruosité qu'il était devenu. Un crac sonore se fit entendre.

- Donnez-nous la pierre ! Hurla une voix.

- Qui êtes vous ? Répondit Severus. Montrez-vous !

Deux silhouettes apparurent, ils portaient des robes noires et des cagoules qui masquaient leur visage. Le Lord savait qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils étaient venu chercher ici. La tâche ne serait pas aisé avec Lycaon qui ne pouvait se battre. Le combat promettait d'être très inégale.

- Donnez-nous les pierres où vous allez mourir ! Annonça celui qui était à gauche.

- Croyez vous que je sois sortit de la dernière pluie ? Il n'y aucune différence entre le fait que l'on vous donne la pierre ou que vous la preniez sur notre cadavre, annonça Lycaon.

Mais ne pouvait-il pas se taire ? Déjà qu'il était hors combat en plus il attaquait volontairement les adversaires.

- Hydrycusfumassortia ! Cria le mangemort de droite

Un gerbe de flamme sortit de sa baguette. Elle grossit pour devenir un animal en flamme. Quatres pattes armées de griffes redoutable portait un corps musclé terminé par une queue longue et fine qui claquait comme un fouet. Le corps de l'animal était surmonté par trois têtes qui se tenaient sur trois longs cous. Les gueules béantes crachaient des flammes. Un élémentaliste ! Severus ne pouvait croire, le sorcier avait acquit suffisamment de puissance pour contrôler un élément. Ils étaient perdus d'avance.

- Donnez-nous les pierres !

Lycaon s'avança, la cape voletant autour de lui. Severus ne put s'empêcher de penser que quand même il avait un certain panache.

- Partez tant qu'il est encore temps, ou vous allez subir la colère de Lycaon.

Il avait insisté sur son nom, mais les deux mangemorts ricanèrent derrière leur cagoule.

- Tu ne peux rien faire !

L'animal cracha une gerbe de flamme qui atteignit Lycaon. Ce dernier esquiva le jet de flamme avec une dextérité qui stoppa les ricanements.

- Rappelez votre hydre des flammes, il n'est pas de taille ! Ça c'est déjà mieux ! Dragonsortia !

Une énergie noire sortit des mains de Lycaon. L'énergie se modula pour prendre l'apparence d'un dragon noir squelettique, de la fumée s'échappait de ses narines. Il émanait de l'animal une aura ténébreuse. Severus frémit jamais il n'avait ressentit une aura si maléfique. Même le Lord n'avait pas atteint ce stade. Les deux mangemorts hésitèrent. L'hydre cracha des flammes sur le dragon mais ce dernier cracha des flammes noires qui réduisirent l'hydre en cendres. Les deux mangemorts tentèrent de prendre la fuite, mais les arbres s'étaient rapproché des deux ennemis et se saisirent d'eux pour les tuer dans un craquement sinistre. Puis le silence vint. La bataille était finie, Severus ne réalisa pas que c'était fini.

- J'ai beaucoup de défauts, et l'absence de pitié en est un... murmura Lycaon pour justifier son acte que d'autres auraient qualifiés de barbare.

Lycaon s'approcha des deux cadavres et il enleva les cagoules.

- Mais... s'étonna Severus

- Je savais que c'était eux, ils portaient le sceau maléfique, je sens la magie noire là où elle est à l'oeuvre.

Severus regarda Lycaon, maintenant il savait comment ce dernier avait deviné pour la marque tatouée à son bras.

- Le temps nous est compté, dépêchons-nous, nous avons un délais supplémentaire, annonça Lycaon.

- Vous redoutez quelque chose ?

- Oui... Murmura Lycaon. Priez pour que je me trompe, mais j'ai bien peur que ma théorie se vérifie. Montez sur le dragon !

Severus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et grimpa sur le dos de l'animal, puis Lycaon le suivit.

- En avant ! Cria ce dernier.

Le dragon prit son envol et grimpa dans les cieux.

Le voyage fut très rapide, le dragon volait à vive allure. Severus essayait d'oublier que le corps de Lycaon était à quelques centimètres de lui. Comment était son corps comment il ressentait l'environnement ?

Le dragon changea de direction brusquement manquant de déstabiliser le Maître des Potions. L'animal commença une descente ardue vers le sol. Severus remarqua dans la nuit une construction à moitié effacée par les lianes. Le dragon se posa sur le sol. Au premier contact, l'animal disparut dans une fumée noire faisant tomber ses deux cavaliers.

Severus se redressa en position de défense alors que Lycaon réajustait la cape sur son corps désincarné. La lune pleine inondait le paysage de ses rayons blanchâtres. Derrière eux se trouvait une vieille forêt, et devant un cercle de monolithes. Severus s'approcha de l'un d'eux. Les sculptures, qui ornaient les blocs, étaient d'une finesse jamais égalée. Le Maître des Potion regarda les motifs, il lui semblait reconnaître certains signes. Mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'ils racontaient une histoire. Le temps n'avait en rien désagrégé les bas-relief. Il avança au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. C'était l'histoire d'un homme et d'une femme. Ils s'aimèrent d'une force jusque là inégalé, mais quelque chose changea et ils se haïrent aussi fortement qu'ils s'étaient aimés. Severus remarqua qu'au dessus de la tête de l'homme se trouvait un paire de cornes, un démon ? Au dessus de la tête de la femme il y avait un disque lunaire. La femme s'engouffra dans la magie et créa sept loups et leur ordonna de parcourir la terre et de détruire tout ce qu'ils voyaient. Les loups agirent selon la volonté de leur maitresse, Cette dernière créa un huitième loup, mais il fût différent, il était moitié homme moitié loup. Severus distingua la queue du loup dans le dos de l'homme. Alors que les sept autres loups terrassait une armée entière le huitième devenait incontrôlable. Et il s'enfuit loin de la sorcière. L'homme cornu revint d'un long voyage et commença à préparer la résistance. Mais rien ne semblait endiguer le flux maléfique des Septs loups. L'armée de ces derniers ne cessait de grossir. Jusqu'au jour où une grande bataille eut lieu. Severus pensa immédiatement à la bataille que Lycaon avait révélé. La sculpture laissait entrevoir l'étendu de la bataille. Le Maître des Potions frissonna quand il remarqua que les hommes abattaient leur camarade quand ces derniers se faisaient mordre. Il effleura le bas-relief de sa main. Mais l'histoire s'arrêta là. Ce n'était pas l'oeuvre du temps, non on avait volontairement omis de graver la suite. Comme si on ne voulait pas révéler la suite, comme si c'était un secret que personne ne devait savoir.

- Maintenant les choses sérieuses commencent, annonça Lycaon.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Cela fait 1700 ans que la porte est fermée, je ne sais pas comment ça a pu évoluer dedans. De plus les scellés sont brisés ce qui signifie que la porte a été ouverte...

- Oserais-je imaginer que c'est vous qui avez fermé la porte ? Demanda ironiquement Severus.

Lycaon resta silencieux. Severus assimila ce silence pour une confirmation. Pourtant il ne semblait pas aussi vieux, mais cela ne l'étonnait plus pour quelqu'un qui use de magie noire à l'état pur et qui résiste à la lave.

- Soyez prêt à tuer! Annonça Lycaon d'une voix sombre qui fit frissonner Severus.

Jamais il n'avait eu une quelconque hésitation à tuer quelqu'un si sa vie en dépendait. Lycaon sortit les deux pierres et les incrusta dans les montant de la porte en pierre. La troisième pierre s'illumina au centre de la porte. C'était un topaze qui avait la forme d'une tête de loup. La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas de chute de pierres. Une fumée nauséabonde sortit de la caverne. Severus observa l'édifice. Il était tout en long. De grand bloc de granit servaient de mur alors que d'autre étaient posé sur l'édifice comme un toit. Tout cela formait un tunnel sans fond.

Severus hésita à entrer dans l'édifice alors que Lycaon s'engouffrait dans le noir. Quelle horreur allaient-ils rencontrer ?

La lumière de la lune semblait plus rassurante que l'ombre de l'enfer. Severus posa le pied sur la première marche et sentit une douleur à son bras, la marque se réveillait... Le Lord avait dû le sentir.

- Vous-Savez-Qui sait que nous sommes ici, interpella le professeur de potions

- Avez vous peur ? Demanda avec amusement Lycaon

Severus jeta un regard noir.

- Sachez que vous avez plus à craindre de cet endroit que de Voldemort.

Severus serra les dents au nom maudit. Il tendit sa baguette et lança un lumos à peine murmuré et avança dans le dolmen.

La porte se referma derrière eux. Severus se retourna vers celle-ci avec la sensation de s'être fait piéger. Lycaon quand lui il continuait de descendre les marches. Severus ne put s'empêcher de se faire la remarque que Lycaon était en parfaite harmonie avec le lieu il avait l'impression de descendre en enfer guidé par un démon. La descente fut longue et pénible, de temps en temps ils croisaient un squelette au sol. En soit ce n'était rien par rapport au lieu, mais ce qui déstabilisait Severus c'était la forme des squelettes, c'étaient ceux de Loups-Garous ! Et vu la forme de leur corps ils avaient succombé à un combat d'une violence incroyable. Jamais il ne s'était frotté à ce genre de créatures, mais qui avait bien pu les vaincre ?

Severus ne trouva aucune réponse et son esprit fut attiré par la salle dans laquelle ils venaient de pénétrer. Elle était immense, des formes démoniaque en supportait les voûtes. On distinguait des sculptures d'origine celtique. Mais ce qui attira le regard c'était huit cellules avec des barreaux qui se trouvaient sur le côté. Le métal était complètement rouillé et les portes étaient ouverte. Il n'y avait rien dans ces cellules à part des toiles d'araignées. Lycaon s'arrêta devant une cellule. Severus s'approcha de lui. Pourquoi cette cellule semblait-elle le hanter lui qui ne craignait pas le Lord Noir ?

Lycaon semblait en proie à des visions sinistres. Son regard étaient chargé de haine mais aussi d'amour, comment expliquer cette contradiction dans le regard. Il effleura de la main la porte qui tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sinistre. Lycaon s'avança dans la cellule et posa sa main sur le mur. Severus conclut qu'elle devait avoir un lien avec le passé du professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Lycaon passa ses doigts sur une empreinte de griffes marqué sur la paroi. Severus entra dans la cellule. Il remarqua alors les marques qui zébraient les murs. Un fauve n'aurait jamais pu faire de telle entaille dans le roc. De plus c'était la seule cellule qui était dans cette état là. Il n'était pas couard, mais elle l'angoissait, elle l'étouffait, il n'y avait aucune ouverture contrairement aux autres. Quand Albus lui disait que quand un endroit avait été le théâtre de choses horribles et maléfiques il en était marqué à jamais et que toute personne qui se trouvait dans le lieu ressentait en lui tout ce qui s'était passé. Oui il avait envi de vomir toutes ses tripes. Lui le maître incontesté du mal, il avait envi de vomir à cause de ce que cette cellule avait été.

- Nous avons trop tardé! Annonça abruptement Lycaon.

Ils sortirent de la cellule pour se retrouver face à un mur où pendait une paire de chaînes. Severus remarqua des traces au niveau des bracelets. Des traces morbides qui marquaient à jamais la pierre de la souffrance de ceux qui avait dû se retrouver prisonnier ici. Lycaon s'approcha et toucha les bracelets dans un cliquetis qui fit frémir Severus. Il remarqua une larme solitaire sur l'oeil droit de Lycaon.

- Bien préparons-nous...

Il ferma les yeux et dans une lumière aveuglante il retrouva son corps normal. Severus pinça les lèvres il était très musclé, ce devait être une force de la nature. Lycaon était complètement nu et le Maître des potion pouvait voir sur le dos de son collègue un tatouage bleue. Au première abord cela représentait des courbures d'arabesques celtiques, des courbes qui s'entrelaçaient. Mais quand il regarda l'ensemble, sa main s'agrippa sur le manche de sa baguette, c'était la tête d'un loup. Est-ce que l'enfance de Lycaon s'était en ces lieux macabres ?

- Severus, si je me transforme courez vers la sortie et appuyiez de toute tes forces sur la dent gauche.

- Un danger ? S'inquiéta le professeur de potions.

- Je sens la magie noir à l'oeuvre, elle nous suit depuis que nous sommes entrée, elle rôde autour de nous. Vous y jouez votre vie...

Severus sentit des sueurs froides lui couler le long du dos.

Lycaon appuya sur une stalagmite et un pan de rocher s'ouvrit sur une autre salle. Lycaon n'entra pas tout de suite.

- Nous sommes attendus, murmura-t-il.

Severus crispa sa main sur sa baguette et éteignit celle-ci car il pouvait voir grâce au puits de lumière qui tombait du ciel dans l'autre pièce. Elle était sous forme d'un dôme immense. Sur la gauche il y avait une table sur laquelle étaient posées des fioles de toutes sortes. Elles étaient propres quelqu'un avait dû s'en servir. Sur la droite s'étalait des étagères remplies d'ingrédients divers et variés. Lycaon rasa le mur de droite tout en faisant signe à Severus de le suivre. Ce dernier respecta la directive de Lycaon, il savait qu'il devait le suivre s'il voulait survivre à l'aventure. Mais il se promettait d'en toucher quelques mots à Albus. Son regard stoppa sur une marque sur le sol, un cadavre se trouvait là d'après l'empreinte c'était celle d'une femme. Est-ce que le Lord Noir était venu ici. La voûte était percé en son milieu pour laisser passer la lumière qui illumina furtivement deux yeux dans le noir. Severus fit signe à Lycaon qui réagit pas. Avait-il rêvé ces deux yeux ? Son regard se posa sur la marmite qui se trouvait au fond. Elle était immense en fonte, elle avait dû servir à fabriquer des potions maléfiques.

- COUCHEZ-VOUS ! Hurla Lycaon.

Severus se jeta en avant et percuta une chaise qui se brisa sous son poids. Il entendit une explosion et un cri de douleur roque. Quelqu'un le prit par le bras et le souleva.

- Rester derrière moi ! Ordonna Lycaon.

Ils se retrouvèrent dos contre dos face à trois ombres qui bougeaient dans le noir. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Lycaon renversa une table basse pour faire une maigre protection le temps de trouver une solution.

- Quand je le dirai vous courez vers la porte et vous vous laissez glisser sur le sol...

- Entendu...

Ils tournèrent de manière à ce que Severus se retrouve devant la porte. Lycaon regarda les coins sombres.

- Maintenant ! Cria-t-il en lançant un sort de lumière aveuglante.

Severus se jeta vers la porte en entendant des cris de douleurs, sans doute les créatures avaient mal aux yeux. Il vit une main griffue devant lui et n'écoutant que le tambourinage de son sang sur ses tempes il se jeta à plat ventre sur le sol à travers la port. Il sortit de la pièce avec une vive douleur à son épaule droite. Il se mit à courir vers la sortie.

- FUYEZ ! Hurlait Lycaon.

Jamais Severus n'avait ressenti autant de stress. Il entendit des grognements et un cri inhumain. Il se retourna pour voir comment s'en sortait Lycaon. Peut être qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose.

Tournant la tête il se figea dans son élan. Dans l'autre pièce se trouvait trois loups-garous en fait quatre. Le dernier était très différent. Plus grand, son pelage hirsute était gris clair. Ses pattes avant avaient la taille d'une pelle. Les grognements qu'il poussait semblait faire hésiter les autres qui étaient plus menus. Le quatrième reculait alors que les autres avançaient tout en montrant leurs crocs. Leur yeux étaient rouge et noir. Le quatrième sauta en arrière et appuya sur la stalagmite qui referma la porte emprisonnant les autres. Le loup-garou se retourna. Il avait un museau d'où saillaient les muscles. Ses dents suintaient d'un sang noir, ses yeux était injecté de sang, la pupille était jaune et vert.

- COUREZ ! Grogna la créature.

Severus allait reprendre sa course quand la porte explosa. Les trois, qui étaient enfermés se jetèrent d'un seul bloc sur le quatrième griffes et dents dehors. L'un d'eux voltigea jusqu'à une grille et se fracassa contre celle-ci. Un tel choc aurait assommé un taureau. Mais il se releva, Severus lança un avada dans sa direction, certain de la mort de la créature. Le sort ricocha sur le pelage et s'écrasa dans une explosion contre la paroi. Severus resta interdit, la magie n'avait aucun effet sur eux. La créature se retourna vers le Maître de Potions qui se trouvait en mauvaise posture. L'odeur du sang commençait à se faire sentir. Un regard suffit à Severus pour constater que la quatrième créature était à terre entrain de se faire battre par les autres. Il pointa sa baguette vers le groupe et lança un repoussum bien senti qui éjecta du tas une créature adverse. Le quatrième Loup-garou se débarrassa du dernier. Severus eut juste le temps de se jeter sur le côté pour éviter de prendre le premier loup-garou se plein fouet. Il senti une douleur dans sa jambe droite. Il posa sa main sur sa cuisse pour constater qu'elle était pleine de sang. La blessure était très profonde. Il tenta de transplanner mais il n'y arrivait pas les douleurs étaient trop forte. Le quatrième loup-garou attrapa le premier et le jeta en arrière avec vigueur. Puis il attrapa Severus et le posa sur l'épaule gauche. Ce dernier remarqua une profonde entaille dans l'épaule droite, il voyait l'os du loup-garou. La blessure devait le faire atrocement souffrir. Les grognement des autres le détacha de la contemplation il lança un sort qui percuta la paroi. Un des loups se jeta en avant. Severus entendit les mâchoires claquer à quelques millimètre de son visage. Il donna un coup de poing sur le museau et le loup chuta. Mais de suite un deuxième sauta sur le sorcier. Le Quatrième loup-garou se retourna et se laissa mordre le bras droit alors que du gauche il jeta Severus contre la porte qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux. Severus un peu hébété regarda le Quatrième loup arracher son bras de la morsure et de ses mains écarter les deux mâchoires pour les casser dans un bruit sinistre. Severus chercha la dent gauche et appuya sur celle-ci, la porte s'ouvrit. Le professeur se jeta dehors. Le quatrième loup jeta le corps hurlant de celui à qui il avait cassé la mâchoire qui pendait lâchement tout en se recouvrant de sang noir sur les autres. Les deux autres tombèrent dans les escaliers offrant un répits au quatrième qui bondit hors du dolmen.

- Enlève les pierres ! Hurla le Loup-Garou.

Severus enleva le rubis, les loups se jetèrent sur lui il eut juste le temps d'enlever le saphir et les loups-garous percutèrent la pierre. Se retournant il vit que Lycaon avait repris sa forme humaine et qu'il était dans un triste état. Et lui même n'en menait pas large. La porte allait exploser sous les assauts des assaillants.

- Attrape ma main ! Hurla Lycaon.

Severus se jeta sur Lycaon qui transplanna, alors que la porte explosait avec fracas.


	17. Souvenir 16

Le couloir était silencieux. Les élèves étaient rentrés dans leurs maisons respectives. Les braseros qui étaient soutenus par des gargouilles s'éteignaient lentement. Nul bruit ne venait troubler le silence du couloir Ouest de la fameuse école de Poudlard. Rien ne venait chasser le silence qui pouvait alors remplir l'espace libre. Le couloir était ouvert vers une petite cours intérieure. Un Chêne trônait au milieu de la cours. Des bancs l'encadraient comme pour permettre aux élève de profiter de son ombrage qui, disait-on, permettait d'accroître les connaissances. Un vent léger agitait doucement les feuilles de l'arbre ancestral.

Cependant une étrange lueur émergea d'un couloir annexe. La lumière tremblotante était précédée par une forme élancée, toute fine qui avançait avec grâce dans la pénombre. Le regard vif, les narines au vent, et les oreilles aussi ouvertes qu'elles le pouvaient. La forme espionnait le couloir. Un intrus ? Non simplement le silence qui se prenait pour du vacarme. La lumière avança encore un peu et une ombre apparut sur le mur. Elle était de taille moyenne, visiblement c'était l'ombre d'un homme. Il portait les cheveux longs. Qui était-il ? Que faisait-il ?

Un bruit sourd attira la forme gracieuse. Elle s'approcha de la cours avec précaution. Quelque chose bougeait dans les ramages de l'aïeul. Elle tourna sa tête vers la lumière et lança un petit miaulement.

Tu as trouvé quelque chose Miss Teigne ? Un des ces élèves incapables ? Demanda une voie sortant de la lumière.

La forme miaula de nouveau un peu plus fort. La lumière s'approcha de la forme féline qui se dévoilait maintenant. Les yeux miroitaient sous l'effet de la lumière de la lanterne. La chatte avait des yeux jaunes, le poil mi-long était marbré. Elle s'assit attendant l'arrivée de son maître qui portait la lumière. Les cheveux long et sales, il parcourait les couloirs la nuit dans l'intention de découvrir les élèves qui ne voulaient pas dormir dans leur lit tout en pestant contre ces élèves qui l'empêchait de dormir dans le sien. Le regard perçant il regarda la cours, mais il ne voyait rien. Il renifla de sont nez crochu et entra dans la petite cours d'un air renfrogné. Jamais sa chatte ne s'était trompée. Rajustant sa veste que l'on pourrait facilement prendre pour une serpillière, il s'avança vers l'arbre. Pataugeant dans le sol rendu boueux par la pluie diluvienne du matin. Il leva la lanterne, il n'y avait que des branches et des feuilles, comment un diable de garnement aurait-il pu se cacher dans l'arbre ? Sûrement que le flair de sa chatte avait dû lui jouer un mauvais tour. Il ne trouvait pas que Miss Teigne était en forme ce soir. Il se retourna pour reprendre sa ronde. Mais le miaulement de son animal l'interrompit. Il DEVAIT y avoir quelque chose. Le Concierge de Poudlard se retourna vers l'arbre et recommença son examen. Effectivement il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec l'arbre, une main ensanglantée qui pendait dans le vide. Rusard regarda fixement la main et avança la lanterne pour voir plus précisément à qui appartenait cette main couverte de sang. Levant son bras la lumière montra un avant-bras tout aussi rouge que la main.

Brusquement la main attrapa le bras du concierge fermement. Rusard surpris lâcha la lanterne qui se fracassa au pied de l'arbre répandant l'huile qui prit feu. Argus Rusard se débattit tant qu'il put provoquant la chute de deux corps au sol. Il fixa le corps nu et couvert de sang de celui qui lui serrait le bras . Argus hurla de frayeur. La main se décontracta libérant le concierge qui s'éloigna en reculant sur les fesses. Il ne pouvait se détacher de l'épaule arraché de l'homme qui était entièrement nu. Des sueurs froides parcouraient son dos. Quelqu'un attrapa le concierge à l'épaule. Ce dernier repoussa un hurlement de terreur réveillant l'homme nu ou du moins l'espèce de créature qui s'était métamorphosé d'un corps humain en un corps velu et poilu d'un loup-garou déterminé à sa battre.

- Du calme ! Tonna la voix du directeur.

L'ambiance se détendit, comme si la voix d'Albus Dumbledore réagissait comme une valve. Argus put examiner à loisir le Loup garou qui se tenait devant eux.

- Severus ? Demanda la voix du directeur.

Une forme bougea derrière le loup-garou, une baguette fut brandi avec la détermination d'un désespéré. Dumbledore attrapa la baguette.

- C'est fini Severus.

La main se détendit. Le loup-garou s'effondra sur le sol épuisé. Et les poil disparurent pour faire place nette pour une peau humaine. Mais tous étaient horrifiés pas l'état du corps, à croire que des dragons s'étaient amusés avec. Des morsures et des griffures parcouraient le corps la plus impressionnante des morsures étant l'épaule droite complètement déchiquetée.

- Allez chercher Pompom Argus ! Il n'est pas transportable... Murmura Dumbledore sous le choc.

Le concierge se releva jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au corps mutilé de celui qu'il reconnaissait comme étant le professeur Lycaon. Albus s'approcha de Severus et examina les blessures, elles étaient profondes mais il semblait hors de danger, contrairement à l'autre professeur. Il semblait dans un état second comme si il luttait entre la vie et la mort.

- Argus dépêchez vous !

Le concierge partit tel l'éclair pour se rendre à l'infirmerie.

Jamais Argus n'avait parcouru ces couloirs aussi rapidement que ce soir. Il arriva essoufflé devant la grande porte et tambourina à celle-ci jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière lui ouvra la porte.

- Et bien Monsieur Rusard ! Que vaut ce réveil intempestif ? Maugréa l'infirmière.

Elle avait un genre de bonnet sur la tête qui masquait sa chevelure. Elle portait une robe de chambre grise avec l'écusson de l'école. Le visage sec, elle regardait le visiteur incongru de ses yeux gris. Elle tenait fermé le haut de sa robe de chambre de sa main droite.

- Mrs Pomfresh, on a besoin de soins urgent dans la cours intérieure de l'Ancien Chêne.

L'infirmière haussa les sourcils.

- Entrez le temps que je me change, dites moi ce que vous avez vu comme blessures !

L'infirmière passa dans son bureau pour mettre ses habits de soins.

- Le professeur Rogue a du sang sur les jambes. Mais le plus inquiétant est le professeur Lycaon, je l'ai à peine reconnu...

Pompom émit un soupire de déception, elle ne savait finalement pas grand chose quand à la nature des blessures. Elle attrapa son sac de première nécessité et emmena quelques fioles pour régénérer le sang, stopper les hémorragies ou pour refermer les blessures légères nécessitant plus qu'un simple sort.

Argus pinça les lèvres en voyant l'infirmière s'affairer avec lenteur.

- Dépêchez-vous ! Fustigea-t-il.

Elle fusilla le concierge du regard et s'approcha de la porte. Quelles blessures immondes allait-elle encore voir ?

Ils se dirigèrent vers la Cours du Chêne rapidement. Pompom remarqua que le professeur Rogue s'était relevé, il semblait supporter sa douleur. Rapidement elle diagnostiqua deux entailles sérieuses qu'elle nettoya avant d'y verser une potion de soudure de blessure. Elle lui donna aussi une potion contre l'hémorragie. Puis ayant tout fait pour soigner le professeur de Potion, elle se tourna vers l'autre corps. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, elle eut un instant d'hésitation son coeur se soulevant quand à l'état du corps. Comment faisait-il pour ne pas hurler de douleur ? L'épaule droite était arrachée, il avait des marques de griffures et de morsures sur tout le corps. La hanche gauche se détachait du corps par lambeaux de chairs. Son corps devait faire l'objet de nombreuses hémorragies. Elle sortit une fiole et administra la potion qu'elle contenait. Le professeur Lycaon hoqueta toussa et recracha la potion. Pompom insista et lui donna encore de la potion qui fut régurgitée aussitôt. L'infirmière reboucha la fiole en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne peux strictement rien faire... abdiqua-t-elle.

Argus regarda le corps secoué de spasmes qui se vidait peu à peu de son sang.

- Il doit bien y avoir une solution, lâcha dans un murmure Dumbledore.

- Son corps rejette la potion anti-hémorragie cela signifie qu'il n'acceptera aucune potion pour se soigner.

Argus pensa que le professeur Lycaon était condamné. Il n'y avait rien à faire à part le laisser mourir. A quoi cela sert-il d'avoir des tas de pouvoirs si on ne les utilise pas ? Autant être un cracmol. Argus émit un grattement de gorges désapprobateur. Sa chatte se frotta à ses pieds. Il se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se mit à ronronner. Dans les bras de son maître elle se plaisait à le cajoler. Il sourit à sa chatte qui ronronna de plus belle. Mais son attention retourna vers les deux sorciers qui s'affairaient autour du blessé. Ils semblaient impuissants face à la mort inéluctable du professeur Lycaon. Argus se retourna pour retourner à sa ronde, il ne pouvait rien faire de toute manière. De plus il devra nettoyer la place avant que les élèves ne descendent de leur dortoir ce qui doit se produire dans quelques heures, la nuit commençait à toucher à sa fin.

- Pourquoi ne pas le stupéfixer ? Demanda Pompom.

- Ma foi c'est peut être la seule solution pour éviter toute complication, mais est-ce que ça ne va pas intensifier la douleur lors de l'enlèvement du sortilège ?

- C'est un risque à courir, mais nous ne pouvons le laisser ainsi !

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette. Argus la regarda avec haine et adoration, jamais il n'en aurait une. Son absence de magie l'avait rendu aigri, il détestait les professeurs, il détestait les élèves. Il ne pouvait supporter son anormalité. Il avait été le premier cracmol de sa famille. Ils l'avaient rejeté car il n'était pas sorcier. Il avait tout essayé pour seulement tenter de leur ressembler. Mais l'échec de chaque tentative était un clou planté dans son coeur. Il n'y avait que sa chatte qui arrivait à le soulager de son fardeau, avec elle il ne ressentait ni les regards méprisant et moqueurs des élèves ni celui condescendant des professeurs. Quand le directeur lança le sortilège de stupéfixion, ce dernier s'écrasa sur le corps du professeur sans aucun effet. Argus afficha un sourire mauvais de satisfaction, voir le directeur rater un sortilège aussi simple était réjouissant. Dumbledore recommença avec le même résultat. Argus jouit de l'impuissance du directeur à immobiliser le corps du professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Au bout de trois fois le directeur sembla hésiter. Était-ce possible que Lycaon soit immunisé contre la magie ? Ce n'était pas impossible. Le directeur plissa un instant les yeux.

- Des énigmes dans le noir et pourtant la solution est devant moi ...

Il semblait perdu dans ses réflexions. Il pointa sa baguette vers le corps ensanglanté et lança une quatrième fois le sortilège. Le sort n'eut pas touché le corps que se dernier se leva et se transforma à la vitesse de l'éclair qui zébra le ciel à ce moment là. Argus lâcha sa chatte qui sursauta en gonflant son pelage en crachant. Le corps presque humain s'était transformé en un corps de loup-garou de quatre ou cinq mètres de haut, si féroce et si horrible que la vision fit trembler de peur Argus. Mais était-ce bien l'aspect du professeur ou le fait de voir ce dernier tenir la main droite du directeur qui sembla impuissant devant la situation. L'animal avait poussé un hurlement de colère si fort qu'Argus était persuadé que l'école l'avait entendu. De plus lors de la transformation, Argus était certain que la magie avait modulé l'aspect de l'animal.

L'atmosphère était devenu électrique, tous arrêtèrent de respirer dans l'attente de l'acte fatal. Fallait-il réagir ? Que fallait-il faire ? Comment le loup allai-il réagir ? Personne ne bougea attendant un calme qui ne venait pas. Argus regarda le directeur qui semblait impassible face à la figure défigurée du loup. Était-il confiant ? Étrange...

Pourtant un indice indiqua un relâchement, Miss teigne s'était remise à ronronner. Ce qui détendit le loup qui lentement posa le Directeur sur le sol.

- Veuillez me pardonner, Professeur Dumbledore...

Ce dernier sourit amicalement. Le loup se métamorphosa en Lycaon.

- Ces derniers jours, de vieux souvenirs sont revenus dans ma mémoire, et ils ont été accompagnés par mes réflexes.

- Rassurez-vous, je ne vous en veux pas, l'état... de... votre corps me laisse à penser que vous avez fait quelques rencontres peu amicales.

- Vous êtes en dessous de la vérité, j'ai l'impression d'être revenu très longtemps en arrière comme si le temps ne s'était pas écoulé.

- Comment faîtes-vous pour ne pas souffrir s'affola Pompom.

- Je me suis entraîné à séparer mon esprit de mon corps ce qui fait que je ne ressens aucune douleur.

- Je dois avouer que vous êtes source d'éternelles surprises, coupa Dumbledore amusé.

Lycaon sourit amusé par les propos du directeur. Il ferma les yeux et joignit ses mains. Argus trouvait cette situation grotesque ! Le professeur Lycaon sembla entrer dans une sorte de transe et lentement les blessures se refermèrent devant l'incrédulité de l'infirmière. Comment pouvait-il exercer une telle magie ? Personne n'avait la compétence de se soigner lui-même. Aucun mages, magiciens ou sorciers n'avaient pu se soigner de la sorte ! Le professeur Lycaon se tourna vers le professeur Rogue qui reprenait conscience. Et posant ses mains sur les blessures il provoqua leur guérison dans une douce lueur. L'infirmière regarda curieuse le phénomène.

- Mais il faudra que je vous examine avant que vous repreniez les cours, indiqua-t-elle.

Le professeur Lycaon se tourna vers l'infirmière et écartant les bras il annonça qu'elle pouvait l'examiner sous tous les angles. L'infirmière commença à rougir sous le regard amusé du directeur. Argus se demandait s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès... Mais le visage du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal restait indescriptible. Le concierge émit un soupir de désapprobation.

Et maintenant qui allait nettoyer tout le sang qui s'était étalé sur le sol ? Alors que le groupe de professeurs rentrait dans le couloir, Argus maudissait le destin qui s'acharnait sur lui. Il allait devoir faire le travail lui-même, il ne pouvait le faire décemment à un élève.


	18. Souvenir 17

Alors que le concierge nettoyait une cape voleta dévoilant une paire de chaussures de grande taille.

- Ron cesse de t'agiter, murmura une voix féminine.

- La cape commence à être trop courte, répliqua une voix masculine.

Un soupir se fit entendre.

- Viens par ici !

Une forme s'éloigna de la petite cours. Une grande porte s'ouvrit subrepticement et se referma rapidement. La cape fut enlevée aussitôt. Deux élèves s'étaient cachés dessous, l'un était plutôt grand, des cheveux flamboyants et sur le visage des taches de rousseur, nul doute quand à l'appartenance à la famille Weasley. Le cachet de fabrication de la famille était dessiné sur tout le corps du jeune homme. Il faisait face à une jeune fille plus petite que lui, les cheveux décoiffés par la cape ce qui sembla amuser le rouquin.

- Tu vois que j'avais raison ! Annonça fièrement le rouquin.

La jeune fille s'amusa de la fierté du garçon.

- Enfin Ron ouvre les yeux, il était sous forme humaine pour devenir loup-garou pour ...

- Il était bien sous sa forme de Loup-Garou !

- Mais il est redevenu humain, or aucun Loup-Garou ne peut redevenir humain avant le matin.

- Tu avoueras que l'on ne choisit jamais de se métamorphoser en Loup-Garou

- Je te l'accorde, il est un concentré de mystères, comment peut-on contrôler aussi radialement sa lycanthropie ?

- On le saura sans doute jamais ... Ce qui m'a le plus étonné c'est la manière de se soigner de toutes ces blessures comme si de rien n'était.

La jeune fille croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine elle semblait mal à l'aise. Ron se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait jamais dû voir autant de sang. Il se rapprocha de son amie pour la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu leur arriver ? Demanda le jeune fille.

- Je ne sais pas Hermione. Mais la lutte a dû être sans merci.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Ron se demandait comment allaient évoluer les choses... Ils avaient combattu si souvent le mage noir. Maintenant ils ne se sentaient pas de taille à lutter contre lui. Ils se sentaient si faible face à la puissance que le mage Noir pouvait développer.

- Tu as remarqué qu'ils n'avaient pas transplanné ?Demanda le Rouquin.

- Tu as raison, on n'a pas entendu le bruit caractéristique lorsqu'on arrive par transplannage. Et ce n'était pas par portoloin non plus. Ils sont arrivé dans l'arbre pas sur le sol.

- Tu penses que l'on devrait prévenir Harry ? Demanda le Gryffondor.

- Je le pense, sinon il prendra ombrage qu'on le mette à part de notre relation.

Le Gryffondor s'approcha de la jeune fille.

- Tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti...

Il n'y avait pas besoin de décrire le moment, chacun savait exactement ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

- Oui ? Demanda Hermione alerte.

- Je ne sais pas comment te le décrire...

Ron se détacha d'Hermione. Il ressentait des choses différemment depuis l'attaque. Non pas que le fait que le danger les rapproche. Non, ils avaient tellement affronter le danger qu'ils jouaient leur vie à chaque fois et pour lui ils devaient tous en revenir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils se sépareraient parce que l'un d'eux étaient dans l'incapacité de revenir d'un combat.

Non, les choses avaient évolué en lui et autour de lui, comme s'il avait grandi d'un seul coup. Il n'avait plus cette immaturité, cette l'insouciance qu'ils avaient eu au par avant. Maintenant il savait ce que pouvait représenter la disparition d'Hermione ou d'Harry ou d'autres personnes. Il avait toujours pensé que tout était immuable, Voldemort resterait toujours Voldemort un sorcier qu'il fallait avoir peur mais que l'on devait de temps en temps rabrouer. Que Dumbledore serait éternellement directeur. Maintenant il voyait que rien n'était figé et que tout évoluait même ses propres repères. Il devait en construire d'autres. Il s'était rendu compte qu'Hermione était la pièce qui manquait à son coeur. Loin de toutes ces flatteries de jeunes amoureux. Qui doivent s'embrasser à tout bout de champ comme pour se prouver leur amour. Non il savait que c'était elle, et qu'elle le savait. Il n'avait rien prouver, juste à être présent avec elle.

Hermione s'approcha du rouquin et lui toucha l'épaule. Il se retourna en souriant et l'enlaça de son bras gauche alors qu'elle penchait sa tête sur son épaule. Leur amour avait dépassé dès le début le stade physique. Ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre ils n'arrivaient pas à le définir.

- Tu crois que le professeur Lycaon est dangereux ? Demanda Hermione.

Ron laissa le temps de la réflexion avant de répondre.

- Je ne sais pas s'il poursuit le même but que nous, mais il a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait et de contrer V... Vold... Voldemort

Hermione sourit à l'hésitation de son ami.

- En Tout cas il a une bonne présence sur Harry, j'avais peur avec justesse que la mort de Sirius le rende amer et qu'il en veuille à la terre entière.

Ron serra un peu plus la Gryffondor.

- Nous ne devons pas le laisser seul trop longtemps, conclut le rouquin.

- Tu as raison, pourtant il avait un air bizarre hier quand il est entré dans la salle commune.

- J'avais peur qu'il se renferme quand il s'est aperçu que ma soeur sortait définitivement avec Dean.

- Elle me l'avait confié dans ses lettres... confirma Hermione.

Ainsi cette cachottière de soeur discutait en secret avec Hermione... Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Ron.

- Cependant il s'en est bien gardé de le montrer, murmura Hermione.

- Il est comme moi renfermé sur lui même en ce qui concerne les filles. Regarde l'épisode avec Chang.

Hermione étouffa un petit rire.

- Dire qu'il avait fallu le pousser dans ses bras... annonça-t-elle.

- Et ce n'était peut-être pas la chose à faire.

Hermione se détacha de lui et alla ramasser la cape qui gisait près de la porte.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il nous cache quelque chose, murmura le rouquin.

Hermion acquiesça.

Ron se demandait de quel genre pouvait être ce secret avant de passer la cape par-dessus sa tête.


	19. Souvenir 18

SAlut après cette longue absence je peux enfin poster une nouveau chapitre

A bientôt !

* * *

Le bureau du Professeur MacGonagall était un bureau des plus austère. Une table de style ancienne que l'on pourrait facilement classé dans le style de l'époque des Bruce. Le fauteuil qui se tenait derrière était immense. Le dossier était suffisamment pour dépasser la tête du professeur qui corrigeait les copies de ses élèves. Sur le haut du dossier étaient sculptés des chardons symbole de son écosse qu'elle chérissait. Le dossier était aussi recouvert d'un tartant rouge et verts symbole du clan MacGonagall. Minerva était pour l'unification de l'écosse, mais elle ne pouvait réfréner sa passion pour son clan. Cette passion la dévorait en ce qui concernait sa maison les Gryffondor. Rien ne devait dépasser SA maison. On retrouvait la double préférence du clan et de l'écosse au niveau de Poudlard. Elle était pour l'unification des maison pour le bien être de Poudlard tout en étant pour les Gryffondor dont elle avait la responsabilité. 

Dans ce soucis d'unité elle se faisait le devoir d'être aussi juste que possible quitte à enlever des points à sa maison. Son regard pouvait traverser la moindre carapace. La moindre rébellion était étouffé dans l'oeuf à la moindre parole. Seuls les Maraudeurs lui avaient donnés du fils à retors, mais elle avait réussi à les canaliser bien qu'elle aurait aimé réussir à les souder encore plus. Ces dernières années avaient vu le jour à plusieurs groupe perturbateurs comme les Maraudeurs parmi les rangs des Gryffondor. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient été très turbulents. Mais ce n'était rien comparé au Trio qui sévissait actuellement. Elle embrassait son regard d'amour ses protégés, mais elle tremblait face aux dangers qu'ils avaient traversé avec plus ou moins de brio et ce n'était qu'un début à la guerre qui commençait.

Minerva posa sa plume sur le bord de sa table et regarda la copie d'Harry Potter. Elle repensa à la vie de ce garçon, si triste mais si joyeuse. Il avait connu les pires moments mais aussi des bons. Une larme perla des yeux sévères de la professeur. Elle aurait tant voulu l'aider, mais elle se sentait impuissante face aux évènements qui se préparaient. Elle savait que ça ne serait pas joyeux. Depuis quelques mois les escarmouches s'enchaînaient sans pour autant faire pencher la balance d'un côté ou de l'autre. Chaque camp préparait la bataille qui se profilait à l'horizon.

Minerva regarda le pendule posé sur le montant de la cheminée qui trônait a droite de son bureau. Elle avait choisi une ambiance rustique pour pas que ses pensées soient distraites par autre chose. Simplement la fenêtre en face de son bureau donnait sur le parc de l'école. Minerva se rappela le premier vol d'Harry qu'elle avait surpris. Vraiment ce gamin réservait des surprises.

L'heure indiquait six heures du matin. Mais son attention fut capté par un bruissement dans sa cheminée. La tête du directeur apparut dans le foyer.

- Minerva venez de suite l'infirmerie je vous prie.

- J'arrive Albus ! Répondit-elle.

Que ce passait-il pour qu'Albus vienne la chercher à une heure aussi indue de la nuit. Le plus intriguant c'était le lieu du rendez-vous. Cela n'augurait rien de bon. L'angoisse s'empara de la vieille dame, déjà qu'elle avait du mal à accepter la mort de Sirius Black. Un homme torturé par la vie entre une vie de famille ignoble une jeunesse insouciante et une vie d'homme trahie et torturée par la prison d'Azkaban. Une larme tomba de son oeil.

Elle attrapa un grand châle aux motifs écossais qui se retrouva sur les épaule de l'enseignante. Que c'était-il passé pour qu'Albus lui demande d'aller à l'infirmerie ? C'était sûrement en relation avec l'expédition de Lycaon et de Severus. La mission avait dû mal tourner... Soupirant elle sortit de la salle de classe. Elle ne connaissait pas bien le professeur Lycaon, mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise en sa présence. Il émanait quelque chose de lui qui lui faisait peur. Elle n'était jamais tranquille quand ils se croisaient dans le couloir. Même son sourire lui semblait faux, une façade qui cachait une nature plus noire, plus maléfique. Elle ne le haïssait pas, comment le pourrait-elle ne le connaissant pas ? C'était ça l'origine de son malaise... Elle ne le connaissait pas et jamais elle n'avait entendu parler d'un tel sorcier. Il y avait trop d'éléments contradictoire pour qu'elle puisse lui faire autant confiance qu'Albus. Son instinct d'animagus lui criait de se défier de lui.

La première chose que Minerva remarqua en entrant dans l'infirmerie c'est la nudité du professeur Lycaon. Sûrement que Pompom avait ausculté les blessures du professeur. Mais visiblement il n'avait pas besoin de soin. Son regard dévia vers une forme allongée dans un lit blanc. Au pied les habits du professeur Rogue semblaient complètement déchirés. Minerva pensa alors que les deux professeurs avaient dû faire des rencontres très dangereuses et que le professeur Lycaon n'avait plus aucune robe à se mettre. Voilà une chose surprenante, il n'avait plus de vêtements et son corps était vierge de blessures. Lentement elle reprit conscience de ce qui se passait. Pomfresh essayait tant mal que bien de garder le professeur au lit. Ce dernier se défendait prétextant qu'il n'avait plus aucune blessure.

- Mrs Pomfresh je n'ai besoin d'aucun soins !

- Vous voulez me faire croire que toutes les blessures que j'ai pu voir sur votre corps n'ont laissé aucune séquelles ? Demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

- Je n'ai besoin d'aucun soins ! Insista-t-il.

- Vous avez besoin de rester ici pour que je puisse constater votre bonne santé...

- De une je suis en parfaite santé ainsi que le professeur Rogue ! De deux nous n'avons pas de temps à gaspiller pour vérifier ma santé qui est d'ailleurs fort excellente.

- Oh ! S'offusqua l'infirmière. Oseriez-vous insinuer que je suis incapable de vous soigner ?

Le professeur Lycaon offrit un sourire amusé.

- Je ne remets pas en cause vos connaissances, seulement que ça serait perdre un temps précieux qui risquerait de nous faire défaut.

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils. Minerva remarqua que le professeur Rogue se relevait lui aussi tout en essayant de cacher sa nudité sous les draps.

- Il n'a pas besoin de soins... murmura-t-il.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Rogue prit une inspiration et lentement explicita la situation.

- Je l'ai vu plonger dans de la lave en fusion, et en ressortir vivant. J'ai vu les blessures qu'il avait et j'ai vu sa guérison. Il n'a vraiment besoin d'aucun soins.

Un silence plana, jamais Minerva n'aurait cru que le professeur Rogue puisse faire un tel commentaire. Il reconnaissait la puissance du professeur Lycaon. Le Maître des Potions se renfrogna se sentant sûrement coupable de telles éloges.

- Je ne peux y croire murmura l'infirmière.

Minerva était perplexe c'était impossible... Elle vit le professeur Lycaon s'approcher d'une urne et en verser le contenu sur sa peau nue. Il était recouvert d'une huile noire épaisse qui empestait.

-_Inflamare_ ! Murmura-t-il

Les cris s'élevèrent quand l'huile prit feu. Personne ne bougea le moindre petit doigt malgré l'odeur de chair brûlée.

Le directeur réagit le premier en lançant un sort d'étouffe flammes. Celles-ci s'éteignirent pour laisser apparaître le corps mutilé du professeur. Était-il fou ?

- Quelle folie a été la vôtre ? S'indigna Albus.

Pompom courut sur ses pommades pour enduire le corps brûlé du professeur Lycaon.

- Laissez vos potions où elles sont ! Lança le brûlé.

Pompom se retourna lentement alors qu'une lumière rouge enveloppait le corps du professeur. Et lentement la peau réapparut sur le corps du professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Pompom lâcha la fiole qui se fracassa au sol.

Minerva n'en croyait pas ses yeux, quel était le pouvoir de cet homme ? Qui était-il ?

Son animagus lui criait qu'il était mauvais et qu'il fallait s'en méfier.

- J'ai appris à contrôler ma magie et mon corps, durant tout ce temps où je me suis retiré du monde, j'ai appris à me maîtriser. Certes ma magie est devenue plus forte, tellement plus que je n'ai pas besoin de baguette car elle fait partie intégrante de mon corps. Rappelez-vous la magie modèle le corps. Le mien a subit toutes les douleurs possibles et inimaginables. Mon esprit se sépare de mon corps pour après ne faire plus qu'un seul, clarifia le professeur Lycaon.

- Je comprends mieux votre longévité, énonça Albus.

L'infirmière resta immobile. Complètement déroutée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

- Pour en revenir à notre situation... Commença le directeur.

- Voldemort a réussi, comment ? Je n'en sais rien, à faire revenir la sorcière Estampe d'entre les morts.

- Était-elle vraiment morte ?

- Je me le demande... S'intérogea Le professeur Lycaon

- Il n'y a que vous pour y répondre, annonça avec malice Albus.

- Qu'en est il de la situation ? Annonça Minerva.

- Le corps de la Sorcière Estampes a disparu, de sa prison, expliqua Lycaon. Et un comité d'accueil nous attendait Le professeur Rogue et moi-même. Par chance nous avons pu en sortir sans le moindre dommage.

- Quel était cet accueil ? Demanda Minerva curieuse.

- Des Maudits ! Cracha le professeur Rogue

- Ainsi Tom s'est associé avec Estampe.

- Cela signifierait qu'ils sont devenus plus fort ! Annonça alarmée Minerva.

Albus acquiesça de la tête.

- Non ! Clama la voix de Lycaon. Vous avez deux atouts dans vos manches.

- Qui ? Demanda Minerva déroutée

- Harry et le professeur Lycaon, répondit dans un souffle Albus.

Ce dernier se prit la tête entre ses mains. Lycaon posa sa main droite sur l'épaule du directeur.

- Quoiqu'il se passe, et quelque soit l'issu de cette guerre ne perdez jamais espoir. Il y a aura des morts certes, la guerre ne laisse que des cicatrices que le temps se charge de raviver. Mais des plus obscures des ténèbres peut surgir la lumière qui vaincra ces hordes démoniaques.

- Que suggérez-vous ? Demanda le directeur

- Il faut qu'à la fête de la lumière hivernale nous allions, Harry et moi, voir Merlin.

- Mais il est toujours vivant ? Demanda surpris le professeur Rogue

- N''est-il pas à moitié démon ? Répondit Lycaon amusé.

- Pourquoi ne pas y aller de suite ? Précipita Minerva.

- Pour deux raisons, on ne peut aller sur sa tombe pour le voir qu'à ce moment là et qu'il y a tellement de dangers qu'il faut qu'Harry se prépare.

- Pourquoi lui ? Demanda Minerva.

Le professeur Lycaon se tourna lentement vers Albus.

- Le directeur en connait les raisons.

Ce dernier se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

- Albus ce n'est pas vrai... S'inquiéta Minerva.

Elle avait côtoyé le directeur depuis si longtemps qu'elle connaissait toutes ses attitudes par coeur.

- Albus ce garçon en a déjà fait beaucoup trop ! Il a droit de vivre ! S'indigna le professeur de Métamorphose.

- Il a raison Minerva, annonça doucement le directeur en regardant le ciel les main dans le dos.

- Je refuse de croire une telle chose ! Répliqua froidement la directrice de Gryffondor.

La sécheresse du ton du professeur étonna le directeur qui tourna la tête dans sa direction.

- Je comprends ce que vous ressentez... Tenta le professeur Lycaon.

- Non vous ne savez pas ! Coupa Minerva.

Jamais elle n'était allée aussi loin dans sa colère. Elle était dans une telle révolte que tout ce qui se dressait sur le chemin de son raisonnement était un obstacle à abattre.

- Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il a enduré depuis la mort de ses parents, sa vie dans cette famille de Moldu ! La mort de son parrain, la mort d'un ami. Non vous ne pouvez pas savoir tout ce qu'il a vécu. Les privations et les tortures tant physiques que psychiques qui ont été son quotidien, ne sont que le pâle reflet de sa souffrance. !

Un silence s'abattit sur l'infirmerie.

- Minerva il faut laisser Lycaon s'occuper d'Harry, ordonna Albus.

La directrice-adjointe serra les dents. Elle aurait juré que Severus aurait entendu le grincement de ses dents.

Elle se tourna vers le professeur Lycaon.

- Vous avez gagnez, j'ai essayé tant que j'ai pu de préserver ce garçon. Quand vous l'aurez fait ressembler à un mort-vivant vous ne viendrez pas vous plaindre des conséquences.

- J'en prends l'entière responsabilité, annonça le professeur Lycaon.

- Je maudis le jour où vous êtes entrés pour la première fois dans l'école.

- Minerva ! Réprimanda le directeur.

La directrice adjointe toisa le regard d'Albus. C'était la première fois qu'ils se jaugeaient comme s'ils se redécouvraient.

- Laissez Professeur Dumbledore. Elle en a parfaitement le droit. Je suis un oiseau de mauvaise augure, je n'apparais que quand les jours ténébreux arrivent.

Les regards se décroisèrent et Minerva fixa le professeur Lycaon.

- Vous me haïssez et vous en avez le droit.

Le professeur Lycaon se dirigea vers la porte de l'infirmerie.

- Haïssez moi encore plus professeur MacGonagall, lança-t-il sarcastique.

Le détachement de son ton et le tranchant de ses paroles étaient si contradictoire que Minerva se demandait ce qu'avait bien voulu dire le professeur.

- Vous savez Minerva ? Commenta Albus amusé. Vous êtes bien pire qu'une lionne en colère quand on s'attaque à l'un de ses petits.

Minerva sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Elle n'était pas une Gryffondor pour rien...

- Bien demain soir c'est Halloween cela nous laisse un mois et demi avant qu'Harry et Lycaon n'aillent voir la tombe.


	20. Souvenir 19

La nuit était calme, une ombre déambulait dans la lande de Cornouaille. L'ombre était pressée. Elle portait un sac sur le dos. Il semblait si lourd que l'ombre penchait régulièrement soit d'un côté soit de l'autre. Une lampe jaune éclairait le chemin devant alors qu'une lampe rouge éclairait l'arrière. Mais le plus étrange c'était le bruit qui accompagnait la déambulation plus hasardeuse de l'ombre.

- Par tous ...les... Cheveux... de la ... Mère... Machic !

Un bruit de chute accompagna les dernières parole qui s'envolèrent vers le ciel étoilé en ce début de mois de Novembre.

- Satané de vélo de malheur !

L'ombre se releva dans le faisceau lumineux du vélo incriminé. Une casquette noire ornait la tête du garçon. Il portait une veste de survêtement blanc où une virgule bleu se dessinait. Sur son dos un sac de sport portant le même emblème avait une excroissance en forme de manche de raquette. Il portait un jogging noir sur des basquettes rouges.

- J'en ai marre ! Pourquoi ma mère ne veut-elle pas m'offrir un scooter !

Le garçon envoya valser son vélo dans le ravin. La colère s'insinuait en lui. Ses yeux habituellement marron tiraient sur le noir quand la colère le saisissait. Son visage émacié lui donnait un air terrible, on le surnommait Yank sans peur. Il ne craignait ni rien ni personne.

Il laissa tomber son sac et releva son vélo pour le poser contre la bute herbeuse qui bordait la route.

- Quel pari stupide ! Dire qu'elle est hantée !

Il se baissa et attrapa les anses du sac pour les passer sur son dos.

- C'est un pari si facile !

Il éclata d'un rire à faire glacer le sang.

La route n'était plus empruntée depuis fort longtemps durant la nuit suite à des rumeurs prétextant des apparitions étranges.

Tout le monde dans le coin évite de cheminer sur la F7. Le nombre d'histoires de rencontre avec des revenants était si grand que cela aurait pu remplir une bibliothèque à elles seules.

Yank avait parié que ce n'était que des contes à dormir debout et qu'il rentrerait chez lui par cette route.

La F7 était une route qui traversait les landes. Mais il y avait une zone qui concentrait les marécages. Elle était plus petite que la fameuse zone 51 au États-Unis et le nombre de choses incroyables en seraient le double de la zone 51.

Yank continua son chemin en marchant à côté de son vélo. Le temps était clair et aucun revenant ne venaient le visiter. Un sourire moqueur et fier apparut sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Les bruits de la nuit étaient rassurant.

Une rumeurs s'éleva de la lande et s'éteignit rapidement. Yank s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait rien. Il haussa les épaule et il reprit sa marche. Un chant plaintif se fit entendre dans le lointain. Ce chant semblait exalter la mort. Yank fronça les sourcils et avança de deux pas quand il entendit une rumeur.

Il se retourna et ne remarqua rien. Il fit quelques pas quand il se rendit compte que la lande était silencieuse. Ce silence était pesant et lourd. Un silence qu'il comparait à ceux des cimetières.

Yank se raisonna. Dans toute l'Angleterre il y avait eu des guerres avec leur lot de morts. Alors il était normal que ce silence soit si lourd. Fort de son argumentation positive il continua sa route au plus profond de la lande. Mais un bruit régulier l'interpella. Cela venait de derrière lui. Lentement il se retourna et resta transis de frayeur. Une monture blanche sauta au-dessus de lui. Il bascula en arrière se fracassant contre son vélo. La monture récupéra son saut pour continuer son galop fou. Yank se retourna.

- Le Cavalier Sans Tête... murmura-t-il.

Il sentit d'autres ombres arriver, c'était des cavaliers par centaines ils allaient tous dans la même direction. Yank regarda plus loin il vit des centaines de lances qui avançaient en courant lance en avant comme s'ils allaient faire une percée. Les hommes étaient soit sans tête soit le ventre à l'air où une épée ou une dague à travers le corps. Yank tourna la tête de l'autre côté et il vit des femmes et des hommes en robes. A leur têtes une femme très digne portant une tunique richement décorée. Un détail attira le regard du garçon. Une profonde entaille marquait l'épaule de la femme.

- La Dame Blanche...

Des lueurs bleues apparurent dans la brume naissante. Elle commençait à cacher la clarté de la nuit.

Une quatrième colonne avança. Des hommes peu vêtus et gigantesques avancèrent armes aux poings. Ils étaient talonnés par des silhouettes si fines et si souple que Yank avait du mal à les apercevoir. Cependant il remarqua les arcs et les carquois remplis de flèches qu'ils portaient.

Une plainte gémissante surgit de la brume. Le chant glaça le sang de Yank. Il jeta un regard à sa gauche et il vit une masse qui s'avançait vers les autres. Ils portaient des jupes. Le garçon regarda la tête de la masse. Un fantôme jouait d'un instrument. C'était la plainte.

D'où venaient tous ces fantômes ? Où allaient-ils ?

La réponse s'imposa devant les yeux la brume s'épaississait au bout de la lande et toutes ce formes blanchâtres se dirigeaient vers elle.

Yank leva les yeux et la brume devint noire et en son milieu se dessina une tête diabolique de loup. La brume sembla vouloir envelopper les lieux. Les fantômes semblèrent lever leur armes prêts à frapper. Une silhouette se dessina de la brume noire. Yank crut que c'était un homme, mais la forme bougea pour s'allonger. La brume écarta les voiles qui enlaçait la forme pour montrer une forme que Yank connaissait bien puisque qu'une légende parcourait le pays.

- Un Loup-Garou... murmura-t-il apeuré.

La légende racontait qu'au début du temps il y eut un combat si meurtrier que le sang coula à flot teintant la lande qui depuis garda cette teinte rouge sang. Cette guerre opposaient des loups-garous à des hommes. Personne ne dit qui avait remporté cette bataille. Ce devait être les hommes puisqu'ils étaient toujours de ce monde contrairement aux loups-garous. Mais ce qu'il avait sous les yeux contredisait la légende d'où venait-il ? Il devait bien faire dans les trois mètres il portait des griffes si grosse que s'en était terrifiant. De sa gueule brillaient des dents jaunes, il observait les alentours de ses yeux noirs.

Les fantômes se jetèrent sur lui dans une rage à peine contenue. Yank n'entendait pas les clameurs de colère, mais il les sentait qui vibraient en lui comme s'il était au milieu de la bataille !

Un Hurlement le tira de sa réflexion le loup commença par combattre puis il poussa un hurlement qui dressa tous les poils du corps du garçon. Un cri inhumain,inimaginable, si féroce, si machiavélique que l'air devint nauséabond comme si la présence du loup avait le pouvoir de rendre l'air vicié. Yank toussa sous l'odeur aride de putréfaction qu'il respirait. Il leva les yeux. Le loup était bien plus grand, plus robuste. Il émanait de lui une sensation de mal être à vomir. De sa gueule suintait un liquide gluant et rouge noirâtre : Sûrement du sang !

Les yeux étaient rouges. Le pelage rouge et noir évoquait l'enfer. Il portait la marque de l'infamie sur son épaule gauche. Un cercle dans lequel se déroulait trois spirales noires.

- Sainte Vierge venez à mon aide glapit, Yank devant l'horreur.

Les ombres intensifièrent leur attaque, le loup-garou se démenait pour contrer l'attaque, de fines lignes rouge sombre semblèrent couler sur la fourrure de l'animal. Il se défendait en gesticulant et en poussant des hurlement de terreur qui faisait trembler le sol.

Yank ne savait plus où se mettre, il se sentait si vulnérable. Il avisa un groupement de rocher et il s'y réfugia.

Le loup-garou frappa du pied et une onde maléfique rouge et noire s'échappa de son corps pour mettre à bas ses ennemis. Puis un son de cloche retentit. Yank ne perdait rien du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait vu tous les films d'horreur poussant l'horreur au delà le la limite supportable, il y avait forgé son surnom de Yank Sans Peur. Mais ce qu'il voyait dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu voir.

Au son de cloche la brume s'éclaircit et les fantômes disparurent dans la nuit. Une voix cria.

« QUI ES TU ? »

Le loup-garou étendit ses bras et dévoila son corps en entier.

Une autre voix cria.

« EN EST IL DIGNE ? »

D'autre voix criaient de toutes part...

« IL PORTE LA MARQUE »

« IL DOIT MOURIR »

« ON DOIT LE DETRUIRE »

« IL EST L'ORIGINE DE NOTRE FIN »

« LA GUERRE NE S'EST JAMAIS FINIE »

Yank était assourdi par ces hurlement de colère ou de détresse.

« IL EST LA HONTE »

« A MORT »

« A MORT »

« TU EN CONNAIS LE PRIX ! »

Yank se demandait ce qu'il se passait alors qu'une lumière sembla se répandre sur la lande. Il regarda le loup-garou s'ouvrir les veines et laisser couler son sang tout en décrivant des cercles complexes. Que cherchait-il à faire ?

« LE PRIX EST PAYE LA VENGEANCE PEUT S'ACCOMPLIR ! »

Les ombres disparurent par enchantement. Il ne resta que le loup-garou dans la lande. La lune montra son disque argenté et le loup hurla un chant de victoire. Yank se cacha derrière le roche et souffla. Il tenta de voir le loup-garou mais il avait disparu de son champ de vision. Il essaya de voir si il ne s'était pas déplacé et tomba nez à museau avec l'animal. Ses lèvres commencèrent par trembler. La puanteur qui se dégageait de la gueule du loup-garou déboussola les sens du garçon. La tête trembla sous forme de spasmes. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur le front de Yank. Le regard du loup le pénétra et lentement il se vit mourir. Le loup-garou poussa un hurlement terrifiant alors que le garçon criait de terreur. La salive mélangé au sang gluant qui suintait de la mâchoire du loup furent projeté sur le visage de Yank. Le loup attrapa le rocher et le souleva prêt à le jeter sur le garçon.


	21. Souvenir 20

- Harry réveille-toi !

Ouvrant les yeux, il se trouvait au sol entravé par ses draps. Tout le dortoir des garçons était allumé. Sean le regardait avec crainte, Dean se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Neville quand à lui il le fixait étrangement. Ron était accroupi en face de lui la main sur l'épaule et le regardait inquiet.

Harry décela chez son ami une inquiétude qu'il n'avait jamais vu au par avant.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu as fait un cauchemar.

- C'était horrible.

- Tu-sais-qui ? Demanda Dean.

- Non c'était... Autre chose... Il était si malfaisant. Il était puant de magie noire pure.

- Qui ?

- Je ne sais pas, trembla Harry.

Il s'adossa au mur tout en tremblant de frayeur.

- C'était si réel...

Harry posa ses mains sur son visage et essuya celui-ci. Il regarda ses doigts. Il n'y avait aucune traces de sang.

- Je sentais son haleine de pestiféré, sa salive sanguinolente.

- Une attaque ? Questionna Ron

Harry tourna son visage vers son ami un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Il ne pouvait se détacher de la sensation qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait rêvé de l'attaque du père de son ami.

- Oui et non, l'attaque n'a eu lieu que parce qu'il se trouvait là...

- Qui « il » ?

- Je ne sais pas je ne l'ai jamais vu... Mais j'étais bien en lui j'éprouvais ses moindres sentiments.

Un silence lourd pesa dans le dortoir.

- Il est quelle heure ? Demanda Harry

- A peine 4H00, répondit Seamus.

- Désolé de vous avoir réveillé.

Personne ne dit mot, et tous retournèrent au lit. Harry rajusta ses draps et se recoucha. Le sommeil refusa de venir. Il avait peur. Une peur inconsidéré s'était emparé de lui. Peur de revenir sur le rêve. Peur de revoir ce qui venait de se passer. Il était sûr que cette attaque était bien réelle. Mais comment s'en assurer ? A qui en parler ? Dumbledore ? L'écouterai-t-il ? Lycaon ? Bizarrement s'il ressentait de l'admiration il le révulsait quelque part. Comme si son instinct lui disait de se méfier de cet homme. Il avait senti plusieurs fois qu'il cachait quelque chose.

Harry regarda son réveil il marquait 4H30. Le sommeil ne venait pas. Il se leva et s'habilla. Jetant un regard au lit de Ron il remarqua que le lit était vide. Harry descendit du dortoir, la salle commune était vide. Le feu était presque éteint. Le Gryffondor s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil et observa le feu.

Que voulait dire ce rêve ?

Était-il prémonitoire ? Était-il réel ? Il en était sûr. Mais ce n'était pas l'oeuvre de Voldemort. Non !

C'était étrange, il se sentait très curieux de la scène qui se déroulait malgré la peur que celle-ci engendrait.

Visiblement le loup-garou avait passé un pacte du moins c'est ce qui était le plus probant pour Harry. Mais dans quelle but ? Était-ce l'un des plans de Voldemort ? Harry se répétait sans cesse que ce n'était pas l'explication. Il devait retracer les événements pour voir clairement la solution. En premier lieu il se souvenait d'une brume donc la magie était à l'oeuvre. La silhouette avait la forme d'un homme donc il était humain.

Harry se souvint que la première chose qui était apparu c'était le chevalier sans tête avant que la brume ne s'installe. Donc l'inconnu avait été repéré par les fantômes. Donc il émanait de lui une puissance suffisamment importante pour que les ombres puissent le détecter. Il s'était transformé en loup-garou, la lune était pleine, donc tout était logique. Cependant il aurait dû être sous forme de loup-garou avant d'arriver dans la lande. Donc il maîtrisait sa forme.

Harry se réprimanda aucun loup-garou ne pouvait maîtriser sa forme, elle était instinctive et obligatoire lors des nuits de pleine lune. Ce n'était pas logique ! Il y avait une anormalité dans ce rêve !

Mais repartir d'une hypothèse basée sur ses propres connaissances ne donnait pas la clé sur la signification de ce rêve. Il fallait qu'il parte de la base en disant que cet homme pouvait contrôler sa lycanthropie. Déjà le rêve semblait s'accorder avec son raisonnement. La base étant établie il fallait continuer. La première réaction des fantômes fut d'attaquer le loup-garou ce derniers se défendait simplement, il ne donnait pas l'impression d'attaquer. Mais les attaques répétées des fantômes avaient dû le pousser à bout puisqu'il a lancé un sortilège qui avait démontré sa supériorité magique.

Harry s'étonna qu'un loup-garou puisse faire de la magie. Jamais il avait entendu une telle chose. Donc cela confirmait son hypothèse comme quoi ce loup-garou était très particulier et qu'il devait être une personne très particulière. Harry se souvint de la métamorphose du loup-garou. Visiblement il pouvait évoluer vers une forme plus macabre. Et c'était à ce moment précis que les fantômes purent le reconnaître. Donc les deux protagonistes se connaissaient et visiblement les fantômes l'accusaient de quelque chose.

Si ils se connaissaient, au vu des habits des ombres, leur relation devait dater des premiers temps. Harry se demanda qui avait pu être le premier Loup-garou. Peut être qu'Hermione pourrait le renseigner. Ensuite la découverte de l'intrus et l'attaque qui s'en résulta était logique et prévisible.

- Tu as fini la nuit ici ? Demanda une voix féminine.

Harry se retourna et vit Hermione descendre.

- J'ai fais un de mes cauchemars.

- Voldemort ? Demanda Hermione inquiète.

- Non et c'est ça qui est très troublant, je suis certain que ce n'est pas son oeuvre.

Ron descendit à son tour.

- Il nous a réveillé à 4H00 du matin S'indigna-t-il.

Hermione le regarda avec reproche mais elle se mit à sourire en voyant le regard taquin de son ami.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ce matin ? Demanda Harry.

- Potion normalement mais je ne sais pas... commença Ron.

Hermione venait de lui donner un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Harry regarda ses amis. Il enviait cette complicité. Il se leva d'un seul coup et se dirigea vers la sortie comme pour laisser le temps à ses amis pour se dire bonjour.

- On se revoit dans la Grande Salle.

Harry passa la porte de la Maison des Gryffondor l'humeur massacrante. Il lui semblait qu'il se détachait de ses amis. Cette constatation lui déchirait le coeur. Leur amitié était si importante pour lui si régénératrice. Pourquoi lui faisaient-ils autant de cachotteries ?

Les pas du Gryffondor le conduisirent vers la Grande Salle. Il remarqua qu'une Serpentard semblait l'attendre. Un sourire narquois apparut sur ses lèvres. Mais au moment où il allait se diriger vers elle, un autre Serpentard s'approcha d'elle. Fronçant les sourcils il changea de direction et entra dans la Grande Salle. La journée commençait mal. Il avisa une place et s'y installa confortablement. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa table. Ginny était là à côté de Dean. L'épine semblait vouloir s'enfoncer encore plus profondément. Harry serra les dents en voyant leurs mains liées. Il attrapa un morceau de pain et commença à le rompre. Une ombre s'assit en face de lui et une autre à sa gauche.

- Harry, on ne voulait pas t'exclure, commença la voix de Ron.

- C'est pourtant ce que vous faîtes, répliqua sèchement le Gryffondor.

- Nous sommes désolés Harry... tenta de s'excuser Hermione.

Harry leva les yeux sur ses amis. Il pouvait sentir leur amitié palpiter dans leur regard. Cette sensation lui chassa les idées noires.

- Nous t'avons empruntés ta cape avant et hier soir, commença Ron en rougissant.

Un regard amusé observa les deux amoureux.

- J'espère qu'elle vous a été utile, murmura Harry.

- Certainement répliqua Hermione rougissante. Nous avons assisté à un spectacle des plus déconcertant. Le professeur Lycaon était dans un état tellement grave que Pompom n'arrivait pas à le soigner.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ne pouvait-il pas se soigner lui-même ?

- La taille des blessures était impressionnante.

- Ce qui m'a le plus marquée c'est la nudité du professeur Lycaon.

Harry leva la tête vers son amie se pourrait-il...

Mais ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée des hiboux. Un minuscule volatile voletait autour de la tête du rouquin.

- Coq arrête de tournoyer tu me donnes le tournis ! S'écria Ron.

L'animal lâcha le journal qu'il tenait dans ses serres.

- Je peux lire la Gazette ? Demanda Hermione.

Ron lui tendit le journal. La Gryffondor déplia le journal et commença à lire l'article du jour. Harry leva les yeux sur le journal et se figea. L'article qu'il avait devant lui parlait de son rêve.

« MYSTERIEUSES APPARITIONS

Hier soir en Cornouaille de mystérieuses apparitions furent remarquées. Durant la nuit une étrange cérémonie sembla réveiller les morts. « Lorsque nous avons détecté les effluves de magies nécromantiques nous sommes immédiatement intervenu. »

Il faut rappeler que l'utilisation de la magie de nécromante est strictement interdit par le ministère, et que seuls ceux qui y sont référencé peuvent l'utiliser uniquement sur accord du ministère.

« Malheureusement nous n'avons aperçu qu'un jeune garçon dont les cheveux avaient blanchis, c'est le signe indiscutable de l'utilisation de la Nécromancie. Nous avons fait des prélèvement des traces de combats afin de déterminer qui étaient présent. »

Le ministère certifie en outre qu'il n'y a eu aucune victimes et aucun réveil de morts. ET que le Lord Machin n'y est pour rien. »

- A mon avis ils ne trouverons absolument rien sur celui qui a exercé cette magie de nécromancie.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Ron intéressé.

Harry désigna l'article. Hermione tourna le journal et fronça les sourcils en lisant l'article.

- Étrange car la magie Nécromante a disparu depuis des années, on sait juste les détecter notamment avec les feux follets. D'ailleurs il n'existe plus de Nécromancien.

- Pourtant j'en ai rêvé d'un cette nuit, argua Harry.

Hermione allait répliquer quand la directrice adjointe arriva à leur niveau.

- Harry, il faudra que vous rejoignez le professeur Lycaon, annonça la voix sèche du professeur. Votre cours de potion est annulé, le professeur Rogue est... Le professeur MacGonagall pinça les lèvres. Il est en cours de rétablissement.

- Bien professeur, répondit Harry.

La directrice des Gryffondor se retourna et regarda Hermione et Ron. Son regard était très expressif. Puis elle retourna s'asseoir à la grande table des Professeurs.

Harry se pencha en avant pour que ses amis puissent l'entendre.

- Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

- Je pense que Rogue doit se remettre d'avant-hier soir, conspira Ron.

Harry regarda la table des professeurs.

- Il n'est pas là le devança Hermione.

- Il doit sûrement m'attendre, commenta Harry.

Le gryffondor se leva de table et se dirigea vers la grande porte. Ses amis le rejoignirent. Et c'est ensemble qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la classe de l'énigmatique professeur Lycaon. La porte était entre-ouverte.

- Entrez, clama la voix du professeur qui était de dos.

Les trois gryffondors entrèrent dans la classe.

- Je pensai que seul Harry était concerné, commença le professeur.

Un silence pesant sembla s'installer entre les trois élèves et le professeur.

- Mais je me doutais bien que vous ne seriez pas venus seul Harry.


	22. Souvenir 21

Hermione regarda la classe les bureaux étaient contre les murs. Elle avançait avec crainte dans cette classe. Le professeur était assis au centre de la pièce dos à la porte il semblait méditer. C'était étrange, la gryffondor ressentait une présence si imposante agressive et si accueillante. Hermione avait beaucoup de mal à cerner le professeur. Habituellement elle arrivait à comprendre l'enseignant, mais là c'était déroutant.

- Entrez donc, de toute manière ce que j'allais dire à Harry est tout aussi important pour vous deux.

Hermione pénétra dans la pièce, elle eut une sensation de fraîcheur et d'humidité. Comme si elle marchait dans une clairière où serpentait un cours d'eau. Était-ce une illusion ? La gryffondor se retourna la porte avait disparu dans le paysage. Ils se trouvaient dans une clairière bordée d'une épaisse forêt, pourtant ce n'était pas un milieu qui existait en Angleterre. La forme des arbres ne laissa aucun doute à la Gryffondor.

- Serions-nous dans l'Hymalaya ?

-Exactement, répondit le professeur. Je ne me souviens plus très bien des forêt anglaises.

Le professeur se leva et se tourna vers eux.

- Bien, cette séance vise à entraîner Harry pour une mission que lui seul pourra atteindre.

Le regard du professeur se posa sur Harry. Quelle était cette mission ? Pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas l'aider ?

- Ces entraînements visent à une connaissance parfaite de vos capacités magiques. A Noël j'emmènerai Harry voir un grand personnage, mais il faudra qu'il se connaisse parfaitement pour éviter les pièges du voyage. Moi-même je ne pourrai pas lui venir en aide.

Hermione fronça ses sourcils quelle pouvait être la situation à laquelle le professeur était impuissant ?

- Première question pour débuter l'entraînement qu'est ce que pour vous la magie ?

Hermione réfléchit intensément à la question. La magie ? C'est un fluide qui parcours le corps du sorciers. La baguette sert uniquement à canaliser ces flux pour catalyser des sortilèges. C'était ce qu'elle avait lu dans un livre. Mais elle n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec cette définition.

- Un fluide qui parcours notre corps ? Répondit Ron.

Le professeur secoua négativement la tête.

- Vous n'auriez alors aucune action possible sur votre magie.

- Pourtant la baguette ne canalise-t-elle pas cette magie ? Demanda Hermione.

Le professeur tourna sa tête vers elle.

- Mlle Granger il ne faut jamais prendre tout ce qui est écris dans les livres comme vérité. Il y a des choses que même la magie ignore ou qu'elle cache à la vision des sorciers.

Hermione se mit à rougir de confusion face à la remontrance amicale du professeur.

- Peut-on considérer la magie comme une énergie ? Demanda Harry hésitant.

- Non plus. La magie est quelque chose qui a son existence propre.

- Pourtant elle a besoin d'un corps pour s'exprimer, contra Hermione.

Le professeur sourit.

- Non, elle n'a pas besoin de corps pour agir. Je pense que Monsieur Potter peut en dire quelque chose.

Harry leva les yeux. Il fixa le professeur d'un regard noir.

- Voldemort pouvait vivre sans corps, mais il avait quand même besoin d'un corps pour persister, de même qu'il nous faut une baguette pour lancer un sortilège, continua-t-il un sourire de victoire sur les lèvres.

- Alors comment expliques-tu, ce que vous appeler la magie sans baguette ?

- Le corps sert ... commença Hermione sûre de la véracité de leurs raisonnement.

- Et les fantômes ? Demanda le professeur.

Un silence plana.

- Ils sont magiques et ils n'ont aucun corps.

- Mais c'est leur âme, s'étonna Ron.

Hermione était entièrement d'accord avec Ron.

Le professeur accentua son sourire.

Ce pourrait-il que la magie serait l'âme ? C'était inattendu... Hermione ne parvenait pas à comprendre la logique du professeur.

- La magie siège non pas dans le corps mais dans l'âme. Avez-vous déjà vu un objet inanimé faire de la magie ? La pierre n'est pas magique. La pierre ne fait la magie uniquement parce qu'on l'a enchantée. On lui crée une âme imaginaire. C'est en faite l'extension de la magie de l'enchanteur. N'oubliez jamais ça car partant de cette base, on peut se métamorphoser en chose différente, la magie module le corps qui est inanimé. La conscience, l'intelligence, les sentiments tout cela ne sont qu'une partie de cette magie.

- Les gens non-magique peuvent faire de la magie alors ? Demanda Harry.

- Pas vraiment, c'est plus complexe, soit la magie est bloquée dans son utilisation soit elle peut être exprimée. Le blocage concerne sa propre existence. C'est un processus complexe qui permet à l'âme d'interagir avec l'existence de chacun. Pour simplifier, un moldu c'est quelqu'un qui ne peut faire de la magie parce que cette dernière ne prend pas conscience de sa propre existence en tant que magie. Alors que l'âme d'un sorcier reconnaît sa propre existence. Malheureusement cette non-croyance de l'existence de la magie ne fait pas partie de la conscience.

Les paroles pénétrèrent Hermione. C'était étrange complètement insensé.

- Comment être sûr de cet état ?

- On ne peut en être sûr que par soi-même, il faut chercher au fond de soi, explorer sa propre âme pour en être convaincu. C'est par cette intermédiaire que l'on peut devenir Agromagus et Animagus.

Que pouvait bien être un Agromagus ? Hermione ne connaissait pas ce mot c'était la première fois qu'elle en entendait parler. La signification étymologique du mot était le magicien végétal. Est-ce que le professeur pouvait se transformer en une plante ? C'était impossible quoique si il y a bien une chose qu'elle avait assimilée c'était que tout est possible à la magie.

- Donc pour pouvoir devenir animagus il faut rechercher en soi ? Demanda Hermione.

- Pas entièrement, rétorqua le professeur amusé. Un sorcier animagus ne possède pas plus de pouvoir qu'un autre sorcier. Il faut tenir compte de deux choses. La première c'est que bien souvent on pense se transformer en un animal mais il n'en est rien. Chez le sorcier il existe deux sortes de personnalités, celle de l'homme et celle de l'animal. Le premier réflexe pour rechercher son animagus c'est de faire la liste de ses qualités et de ses défauts. L'animal que l'on trouvera alors ne nous correspondra pas. Car l'animal est déjà en chacun de nous, mais comme il nous est plus facile de s'inventer une vie que de vivre la sienne, il est plus facile de s'identifier à un animal qui reflétera les qualités que l'on veut mettre en avant que celui qui se cache en nous. L'animagus est alors mal à l'aise, c'est beaucoup plus difficile d'assimiler l'animal.

Hermione buvait ces paroles. C'était vraiment extraordinaire, avoir autant de connaissances et être aussi jeune !

- Êtes-vous un animagus ? Demanda sans scrupule Ron.

Hermione donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son petit ami. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'elle adorait c'était le sans-gêne de Ron, au moins il disait tout haut ce que chacun pensait.

Le professeur éclata de rire.

- Question intéressante... Cependant, reprit le professeur en levant la tête.

Hermione remarqua le regard rouge que le professeur affichait.

-... Pour moi se pose celle-ci de question, Suis-je un sorcier animagus ou un animagus sorcier ? Je dois vous avouer que parfois l'animal qui est en moi prend le pas sur l'homme. Il y a des animagus qu'il ne vaut mieux ne pas découvrir.

- Si je comprends bien votre raisonnement, coupa Harry. Mon père était animagus Cerf argenté, il serait possible qu'il ne soit pas réellement animagus.

- C'est fortement possible, confirma le professeur.

- Pourtant je ne crois pas que vouloir être un animagus rat soit enviable.

- J'ai connu des gens qui auraient voulu être un lapin. Au contraire un rat peut se dissimuler et circuler librement, alors qu'un cerf argenté ne passe pas inaperçu.

- Il est vrai que les Maraudeurs étaient devenus animagus pour certaines raisons.

Hermione se demandait si Harry allait tout révéler.

Le professeur sourit.

- Il est extrêmement difficile de devenir Animagus. Il faut faire une vraie recherche de son moi intérieur. Faire une liste de ses qualités et de ses défauts ne fera que changer la question.

Hermione afficha une moue déçue. Elle avait toujours été très curieuse de ces sorciers qui pouvaient se métamorphoser en un animal.

- De plus il ne faut pas confondre métamorphose et animagus.

- C'est à dire ? Demanda avide Ron.

- N'importe quel sorcier est capable de se métamorphoser, alors que l'animagus ne se métamorphose pas en un animal, il l'est.

Hermione ne perdait aucune miette du discours du professeur. Au fond quel était le but de ce cours ?

- Professeur seriez-vous en train de dire que nous devrions devenir des animagus ?

- Pas vraiment Mlle Granger. J'essaie de vous faire comprendre l'importance de bien se connaître et de bien connaître sa magie. Quand à devenir animagus, tout dépend de la volonté du sorcier. De plus il est strictement interdit de devenir un animagus non déclaré, alors qu'un agromagus, on ne peut vous l'interdire puisque le ministère ignore jusqu'à l'existence même de cette magie. Et si vous arrivez par accident à devenir animagus ce sera que par pur hasard...

Un sourire effleura les lèvres d'Hermione.

- Bien, reprit le professeur. Allongez-vous sur le dos et faite le vide en vous.

Hermione se coucha sur le dos.

- Fermez les yeux, ne pensez plus à rien, laisser votre esprit au repos, détendez-vous, vous n'avez pas cours avec le professeur Rogue, vous vous trouvez dans une forêt où personne ne peut venir vous déranger, pas même Dumbledore ou Voldemort. Vous êtes seuls il fait bon, le vent s'est levé faisant danser les herbes sur votre visage. Ne pensez pas à devenir animagus cherchez simplement à être vous même il n'y a aucun danger il n'y a personne d'autre que vous.

Hermione se détendit, plus de préoccupation, même plus de devoir à faire. Des devoirs ? Elle avait oublié de faire des recherches sur la rune du temps.

- Calmez-vous Mlle Granger, la rune n'est que pour dans quatre semaines, reposez vous. Monsieur Weasley calmez-vous il n'y a pas d'araignées ici.

Hermione se demanda si les premières choses que l'on éprouvait ce n'était pas les peurs. Pourtant Harry ne semblait pas en proie à une peur quelconque.

- Monsieur Potter veuillez vous rassurer vous y arriverez.

Étrange qu'est ce qui pouvait bien faire peur à Harry.

Combien de temps cela dura ? Hermione ne le sut jamais. Elle avait l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé des siècles. Des siècles de calme et de silence apaisant. Elle se sentait reposée, prête à abattre les obstacles qui se dresseraient sur son chemin.

- Ce premier cours vous prépare à la suite, pour que la découverte de son moi soit rapide et surtout vrai, il faut être en paix avec soi.

- Combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre ? Demanda Harry

- Tout dépend de vous, pour moi ça a pris une année entière rien que pour être en paix avec moi-même et je n'avais que dix ans.

Hermione resta bouche bée. Comment était-ce possible ? Combien de temps allaient-ils mettre ?

- Je pense que vous aurez beaucoup moins de difficulté que moi.

La cloche magique résonna dan le château, marquant la demi matinée qui venait de s'écouler.

- Détendez-vous, vous ne risquez absolument rien. Recommençons voulez-vous ? A la fin de cette épreuve rien ne sera dit, rien ne sera commenté, vous partirez dans le silence.

Hermione s'adossa sur l'herbe de la clairière. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur des cèdres qui les entouraient. Cette fraîcheur lui faisait tourner ses sens. Elle se laissa glisser dans cette volupté de sensations. Elle ne risquait rien et rien ne semblait vouloir l'atteindre. Se laissant porter par la voix du professeur elle se détendit complètement. Elle ne sentait plus aucun de ses muscles. Comme si son âme s'était détachée de son corps. C'était vraiment autre chose. Elle se sentait libre de toute contrainte. Fermant les yeux la Gryffondor se laissa porter par ce qu'elle ressentait.

Au bout d'un moment elle ouvrit les yeux elle pouvait voir des fleurs pousser. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître elle ressentait en elle cette floraison. Puis elle tenta de se relever, elle ressentit un vent froid la transpercer de part en part. Elle se retourna et remarqua qu'elle flottait au-dessus du sol. Mais elle remarqua un corps au sol. S'approchant de celui-ci elle hurla de terreur c'était son propre corps. Comment était-ce possible ? Était-elle morte ?

Son regard se déplaça vers Ron et Harry. Ils semblaient dans le même état qu'elle. Le professeur Lycaon s'approcha de son corps, il semblait parler.

Hermione s'approcha pour entendre les paroles du professeur. Elle se sentait rassurer mais elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Elle tenta de crier pour attirer son attention, mais il ne réagit pas.

Le professeur s'assit un peu plus loin derrière un petit tas de branches. Il passa la main gauche au-dessus et le tas de bois prit feu. De sa main droite il créa une boule d'eau qu'il plaça au-dessus de l'eau. La boule claire sembla frémir, et trois feuilles apparurent dans le liquide pour lui donner une teinte ambre. Hermione s'approcha du foyer. Comment pouvait-elle attirer son attention ? Elle passa ses doigts dans la boule ambre, mais le professeur ne réagit pas.

- Il ne t'entend pas et il ne te voit pas, annonça une voix.

Hermione se retourna pour regarder qui avait prononcé ces paroles.

- Ron !

Le Gryffondor était comme transparent.

- J'ai essayé de l'appeler aussi mais je n'ai eu aucun résultat. Nous sommes... morts.

Hermione nota que Ron cachait sa peur.

- Comment cela ce peut-il ?

- Je ne sais pas, nous sommes tous les trois dans ce cas là, mais je ne vois pas Harry.

Hermione se rapprocha de Ron, malgré cette peur qui les angoissait ils sentaient de nouveau ce lien qui les unissait. Elle savait que Ron éprouvait la même chose qu'elle. Comment le prouver ? Qu'importe, il y a des choses qu'il faut prouver, et d'autres qui n'ont pas besoin d'être vérifiées on sait qu'elles sont là et qu'elles existent.

Etait-ce de l'amour ? Hermione ne le savait pas. Savait-elle seulement ce que pouvait être l'amour ? Non c'était plus intime et plus profond, comme si son existence ne pouvait devenir vie qu'à travers lui et que réciproquement elle était le chemin de sa vérité. Il était là et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Ces sentiments auraient pu devenir plus profonds si l'ambiance du moment ne devint plus froide, plus austère. Comme si une nuée de frustration de colère et d'avidité avait obscurci la lumière. Cette sensation était si forte qu'elle en donnait la nausée. Hermione pouvait sentir du sadisme et quelque chose de morbide. C'était Harry, Hermione en était persuadée mais comment le distinguer dans cette colonne de feu noir qui l'entourait. Instinctivement elle se rapprocha de Ron.

La colonne s'effaça pour laisser apparaître une silhouette portant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Ses yeux jaunes étaient fendus d'une pupille noire. Son nez avait disparut pour ne laisser que deux fentes. C'était et ce n'était pas Harry.

- Harry ?

Ce dernier éclata d'un ricanement.

- Alors la Sang de bourbe !

Ron était complètement perdu

- Harry c'est nous ! Hermione et Ron !

Harry éclata d'un rire démoniaque.

- Je suis Harry...

Hermione ne savait pas quoi penser, puis la sombre silhouette sembla vaciller et lentement tout ce qui assombrissait l'ambiance disparut. Hermione regarda la transformation. Elle soupira en voyant le visage du Harry qu'elle avait toujours connu. Les trois Gryffondor se regardèrent sans dire quoique ce soit. Un certain malaise s'installa entre eux.

Tout à coup Hermione se sentit comme aspirée vers son corps. Elle reprit possession de son corps. Elle entendit une porte que l'on claquait. Se relevant elle remarqua la présence de Ron et l'absence d'Harry. Seule le professeur était là méditant sans doute sur ce qui venait de ce passer.

- Que c'est il passé ? Demanda Ron

- Harry vient de découvrir son côté sombre, la présence de Voldemort dans son esprit l'a marqué pour toute sa vie comme la cicatrice. Il faudra qu'il apprenne à maîtriser ce côté de sa personnalité. La route est encore longue.

Le professeur Lycaon se tut. Hermione sentit que l'entretient était clos, le silence répondait à leurs questions. La porte grande ouverte indiquait le chemin à suivre.


	23. Souvenir 23

Une rumeur circulait dans l'école. Cette rumeur faisait peur. Elle rappelait les contes les plus sombres. Un animal traînait dans les couloirs. Cette rumeur avait pris naissance à cause d'une ombre aperçu par hasard et à la peur engendrée par l'attaque des Maudits. Depuis rares étaient ceux qui osaient s'aventurer dans les couloirs le soir tard. Cette rumeur n'était pas démentie pas le corps professorale qui ne pouvait réprimander cette rumeur qui obligeait les élèves à rester dans leur dortoir après le couvre-feu.

Pourtant une fille sortit du dortoir ce soir là. Une jeune fille de cinquième année dont les cheveux étaient si roux que l'on pouvait aisément deviner son nom de famille. Elle était vêtue d'un jean noir et d'un pull noir. Elle tenait dans sa main droite sa baguette et dans la gauche un bout de parchemin. Elle avait oublié une lettre importante dans la classe de botanique. Il fallait la retrouver de suite. Jetant un regard inquiet, elle remarqua une étiquette qui venait dans sa direction. Rusard était de sortie. Elle bifurqua dans une classe. La première chose qu'elle remarqua c'était le désordre qui y régnait. C'était étrange pour une classe qui était utilisée. Les cours d'étude des runes s'y déroulaient. Il fallait que tout soir bien rangé pour permettre aux runes d'exprimer leur magie secrète.

Ginny sentit une présence hostile. Elle percevait dans l'obscurité un regard qui lui était familier et pourtant hostile. Elle se mit en garde prête à toute éventualité. Le peu de lumière qui filtrait à travers les fenêtres montra deux yeux qui luisaient dans le noir. Étrange les yeux des hommes ne luisent pas à la lumière. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un animal. Ginny remarqua que ces lueurs étaient suffisamment grandes pour la dépasser. Un animal qui était aussi grand ne pouvait être que redoutable. Elle recula lentement vers la porte. L'animal bougea. Ginny stoppa sa retraite. Il était tendu prêt à l'attaque. Un grognement résonna dans la pièce. La Gryffondor se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir se sortir de cette situation.

- Tu cherches quelque chose murmura une voix.

- Harry ? C'est toi ? Demanda étonnée Ginny.

L'ombre bougea vers la lumière et la Gryffondor put dévisager son adversaire. Elle sursauta car l'étincelle qui animait son regard n'était pas très amical. Ginny se fit la réflexion qu'il ressemblait à un animal en colère. Elle sentait qu'il fallait qu'elle sorte de la pièce. Lentement elle recula vers la porte.

- Tu fuis ? Demanda amusé l'animal.

Ginny se redressa à la pique.

- Je préfère sortir, je dois récupérer une lettre que j'ai oublié dans la classe de botanique.

Harry sembla ricaner. Ginny fronça légèrement ses sourcils, jamais elle ne soupçonnait cette face de son amour de jeune fille. Si elle reconnaissait physiquement Harry, elle ne savait rien de l'inconnu qui se trouvait devant elle. Etait-ce un sorcier qui avait bu un polynectar ?

- Je vais te la chercher, sinon tu risques de rencontrer Rusard ou Rogue.

Ginny se demanda comment Harry pouvait circuler dans les couloirs sans se faire remarquer. Elle avait la carte. Harry se dirigea vers la porte. Ginny s'y était retrouvée contre. Harry s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur la poignée en laiton.

Combien de temps sont-ils restés ainsi, si proche l'un de l'autre mais aussi si loin. Ginny pouvait sentir le regard chargé de désir qui l'embrasait. Elle s'y laisserait prendre si son coeur ne l'avait pas rappelé à l'ordre. La tentation était si forte, qu'elle se redressa. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils imaginaient cet instant si futile et si personnel que rien ne pouvait le briser, excepté le cliquetis de la poignée qui brisa la bulle temporelle qui les avait enveloppée.

- Retourne dans la Salle Commune, je reviendrai avec ta lettre.

Harry sortit de la salle laissant seule Ginny.

Que s'était-il passé ? Que se passait-il ? Ginny avait du mal à reconnaître le garçon timide qu'elle connaissait. Harry était devenu plus sûr de lui, beaucoup plus sûr d'ailleurs. Elle attendit quelques minutes et regardant la carte, elle retourna à la Tour des Gryffondor.

La vieille dame récrimina contre l'heure indue de la nuit. Ginny annonça le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune. Avisant un siège elle s'y installa et regarda la carte. Elle pouvait voir l'étiquette Harry se déplacer. Qu'est ce qui avait pu arriver à ce dernier pour avoir autant changer ? Il y a trois jours il était allé avec Hermione et Ron à un cours particulier avec le professeur Lycaon. Et depuis il est différent. Même Hermione et Ron ne savent pas ce qu'il a.

Ginny trouvait aussi que son frère et son amie avaient eux même des comportements un peu bizarres. Ils se tenaient eux aussi à une certaine distance d'Harry. Que c'était-il passé ?

Ginny reprit la carte et observa Harry. Il venait juste d'entrer dans la salle de botanique. Il arriva au milieu de la classe et il repartit rapidement. Ginny remarqua que l'étiquette Rusard arrivait sur lui. Il bifurqua et disparu de la carte. Comment cela ce peut-il ?

Vraiment Harry était, restait et serait une énigme. La gryffondor reconnaissait qu'il avait une certaine emprise sur elle. Tout à l'heure s'il avait essayé de l'embrasser elle lui aurait tout donné. Il n'était pas aussi craquant que Malefoy comme on le racontait dans tous les dortoirs de filles de l'école. Non sa séduction pour autant qu'il en joue était plus subtile. Ce n'était pas celle du mauvais garçon, ni du simplet qui attire soi-disant la sympathie des filles.

Son charme venait de ce qu'il était, tout simplement Harry, pas le Harry Potter qui était hors de portée.

Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

- J'ai ta lettre, annonça la voix d'Harry.

Ginny sursauta.

Harry se tenait près du fauteuil il tenait dans sa main l'enveloppe qui contenait la lettre. Ginny se leva lentement, elle sentait que quelque chose restait en suspend dans l'air comme si une chose venait à peine de commencer et qu'elle n'était pas finie. Lentement elle s'approcha du Gryffondor qui lui tenait l'enveloppe. Quelque chose dans ses yeux quémandait. Ginny savait ce qu'il voulait. Elle n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer, elle le sentait, même elle la voulait cette chose en suspend, son corps était irrésistiblement attiré par le regard d'Harry. Avait-il exercé un sortilège d'envoûtement ? Ginny ne le savait pas et finalement elle s'en fichait. Pour une fois elle retrouvait en arrière du temps où elle attendait le moindre mouvement d'Harry pour se réfugier dans ses bras. Il n'y avait plus de Mickaël Corner, plus de Dean, plus aucun de ses anciens petits amis, il n'y avait que lui et elle.

Cette attirance était plus que voulu elle avait été conspirée. La main de Ginny se saisit de l'enveloppe, mais Harry ne la lâcha. Le lien venait de s'établir. Lentement Ginny s'approcha, elle avait tant espéré ce moment, se rapprocher de lui était l'équivalent de toucher l'écorce de l'arbre défendu.

Oui Harry était le fruit défendu. Son visage était à quelques millimètres de ses baisers, mais son coeur la trahit de cruelle manière. Elle ne pouvait pas, Son corps entier aspirait à cette fusion interdite, son coeur l'avait lâché au dernier moment. Dean, elle ne pouvait l'oublier. Elle l'aimait de tout son coeur, il avait toujours été là quand elle avait eu des soucis. Harry l'avait certes sauvé du Journal de Jedusort, mais il lui était inaccessible. Même quand elle était au plus près de lui comme elle ne l'avait jamais été et qu'elle ne le serai plus jamais.

Harry lâcha lentement la lettre, l'instant était brisé à jamais. Les morceaux éparpillés au quatre coins du monde par le destin ne pourraient jamais se recoller. Ginny maudit ce destin qui se jouait d'eux et de leur bonheur. Harry était une passion, on ne peut rester indifférent face à lui. Elle se retourna et s'assit dans le fauteuil. Son coeur s'était suicidé. Elle porta ses mains à son visage pour cacher les larmes de la honte.

Honte d'avoir voulu toucher au fruit défendu.

Honte d'avoir trahi Dean.

Harry s'avança et posa sa main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la gryffondor. Les hoquets de Ginny se calmèrent, elle leva la tête les larmes s'écoulant lentement sur ses joues. Harry lui sourit. Ce sourire était si réconfortant elle avait l'impression de retrouver Harry, le vrai Harry, celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Il tourna les talons et s'avança vers l'escalier.

- Harry ?

Ce dernier se retourna sur la première marche.

- Merci, continua Ginny en baissant le regard.

Harry sourit et monta à l'étage.

Ginny regardait ses mains froisser l'enveloppe humide. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et sortit la lettre. Ses yeux se mirent à lire la lettre

« Je t'aime

Dean »

Quatre mots, simplement quatre mots qui la réconfortaient maintenant. Oui vraiment Dean était un garçon chanceux.


	24. Souvenir 24

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'Harry suivait des cours intensifs avec le professeur Lycaon accompagné de ses amis. Il avait changé, on ne reconnaissait plus en lui le garçon maigrichon et révolté. Du moins beaucoup moins détectable. On sentait tout de même comme un vent de colère qui l'entourait.

Déambulant dans les couloirs peu osaient s'approcher de lui. Au fond il aimait cette solitude un peu forcée. Il se sentait plus fort, plus en paix avec lui même. Il sentait la part de magie noire que Voldemort avait laissé en lui. Mais il s'en accommodait, il la reconnaissait et il pouvait maintenant l'annihiler. Il était incapable de l'extraire de son âme. Même le professeur Lycaon en était incapable.

La neige était tombée, la terre avait retrouvé son manteau blanc cotonneux. Harry rajusta le manteau qui le protégeait de la morsure du froid. Il avait laissé Hermione et Ron à la bibliothèque. Il se rendait d'un pas hésitant à la salle de classe de DCFM. Il se demandait quelle noirceur cachait son âme.

La porte était ouverte comme si le professeur savait qu'il allait venir alors que ce n'était pas prévu. Il était là debout dans sa tenue en blue jean, les basquettes délassées. Il semblait attendre Harry avec impatience.

- Dans deux semaines je t'accompagnerai à la forêt de Broccéliande.

Harry savait pertinemment ce que cette forêt cachait. Mais pourquoi là ? Personne n'avait réussit à le sortir de son piège, et tout le monde en était revenu sauf. Quels dangers pouvait-il rencontrer ? Et puis tout avait été démontré même chez les sorciers que Merlin n'était plus là et que le Val sans retour n'égarait que de pauvres promeneurs.

Le regard du professeur avait dû lire dans ses pensées puisqu'il se mit à rire.

- Merlin est bien prisonnier de sa cage doré et il n'est pas prêt à vouloir en sortir. Quand au Val Perdu, il ne vaut mieux pas déplaire à Morganne, ni même lui plaire.

- Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous y aller vous-même ?

Le professeur s'arrêta de rire, et Harry ressentit une aura maléfique emplir la pièce, quelque chose était en court quelque chose qui ne lui ferait très certainement pas du bien.

- Allons dans la forêt. conclut le professeur.

- La forêt interdite ? Demanda Harry.

- Et bien je ne connais que celle là à proximité de l'école.

Harry resta interloqué qu'un professeur l'invite dans la forêt interdite, c'était quelque chose d'anormal.

- Vous savez que cette forêt est ...

- Interdite comme son nom l'indique, coupa le professeur. Mais je suis ce qui peut exister de pire sur cette Terre.

Harry s'arrêta de marcher. Fronçant les sourcils il se demandait ce que voulait dire le professeur par là.

- Tu viens ? Appela du bout du couloir le professeur.

Harry sortit de ses pensées et suivit le professeur jusque devant la forêt. Lycaon entra sans peur dans les sous-bois.

Harry hésita quelques secondes et suivit le professeur dans les profondeurs de ses peurs. Il se rappelait des rencontres qu'il avait pu faire dans cette forêt. En première année il avait rencontré le fantôme de Voldemort, ou du moins son âme. En deuxième année il était allé voir avec Ron l'acromantula. En troisième année il avait fui Remus transformé en loup-garou et il avait affronté des détraqueurs. En cinquième année il avait faillit se faire tuer par les centaures.

- Que venons-nous faire ici ? Demanda directement Harry.

- J'ai appris que tu étais occlumance.

- Si vous interrogiez Rogue il vous dira que je ne suis qu'un raté, répondit avec acidité le gryffondor.

Le professeur éclata de rire.

- Garde ton venin Basilique ! Sinon je vais chanter.

Harry regarda le professeur. Devenait-il fou ?

- Bien, continua le professeur en se calmant. Je vais t'apprendre à contrer les illusions, c'est la même manière que pour contrer une intrusion dans tes souvenirs.

- C'est la même chose ?

- Oui, l'intrusion dans tes souvenirs et les illusions agissent sur le même point dans ton corps et ta magie. Normalement tu dois savoir suffisamment maîtriser ton corps, il te faut améliorer le contrôle de ta magie. Avec tous les exercices que nous avons faits, tu dois être capable de contrer les illusions ainsi que les intrusions.

Le professeur fit un mouvement de la main et l'environnement changea autour d'eux. Ils se trouvaient dans une plaine. Quelques arbres épars offraient une ombre au soleil de plomb qui les écrasait sous la chaleur. Harry étouffait sous ses vêtements chauds. Comment était-ce possible ? La réalité avait-elle changée ? Où avait disparut la neige ? Avait-elle fondue ? Harry regarda le professeur complètement déboussolé. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés et semblait être entré dans une transe. Dans son éternelle pose du lotus il semblait vouloir écraser Harry sous la chaleur. Harry se demanda ce qu'il devait faire, il savait qu'il n'y arriverait jamais.

Une claque retentit dans la chaleur étouffante. Le Gryffondor se frotta la joue rouge.

- Je t'interdis de penser une telle chose ! Cria Lycaon.

La démence semblait l'avoir pris dans son giron.

- Si tu te persuades d'une telle chose alors je n'ai strictement rien à t'apprendre ! Et tu serais l'être le plus méprisable de cette terre !

Le professeur se leva.

- La leçon est finie ainsi que tes cours.

- Mais...

- Arrêtes de te morfondre dans les méandres de la défaite. Je n'ai fait que perdre mon temps.

Harry regarda le professeur s'en aller, il baissa la tête de honte il avait failli à sa mission. Il savait qu'il n'était qu'un moins que rien. Il passa le dos de sa main sur son front moite de sueur. Il en avait assez de cette illusion, il n'arrivait même pas à l'enlever. Il était vraiment trop faible pour abattre Voldemort. Son esprit se remémora la prophétie. Cette maudite prophétie qui avait été dite, avait programmée son destin, il en avait marre de son destin macabre, il en avait marre de sa vie, de sa mort.

La chaleur sembla augmenter, Harry jeta son écharpe et sa grosse cape de feutre.

Quoiqu'il puisse faire c'était toujours un échec, en amour comme en magie. Les exercices de Lycaon ne faisaient que montrer sa propre faiblesse. Le Gryffondor cria de frustration. Il en avait assez de tout rater. Il fouetta l'air de sa baguette et l'illusion se déchira en deux comme un voile. Il sentait la magie qui palpitait de fureur en lui. Il sentait la brûlure de la claque sur sa joue, il fallait qu'il rende la pareille à ce professeur. Il se mit à courir dans la neige l'air froid vivifiant sa brûlure. Le professeur fut vite rattrapé. Harry s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'homme. Ce dernier s'arrêta de marcher et lentement il se retourna le sourire sur les lèvres. Son regard était très étrange, un regard complice et affectueux tout en restant froid et placide. Harry sentit comme de la fierté dans l'attitude de Lycaon.

- Tu vois que quand tu veux tu y arrives ! Il ne faut jamais se sous estimer. Tu es beaucoup plus fort qu'il n'y paraît. Je pense que tu peux créer une illusion, essaie de faire celle-ci.

Le professeur montra une photo à Harry. Ce dernier se demanda où se trouvait ce temple. Tout en se concentrant il chercha dans sa magie le moyen de créer cette illusion.

Lentement des montagnes gigantesques se dressèrent autour d'eux. Le parc de Poudlard avait disparut. Le château avait même disparut pour laisser la place à un temple étrange. Des tourelles graduées s'élevaient d'une muraille de pierre. Les murs étaient si hauts que rien ne laissait entrevoir l'intérieur de la forteresse.

- Parfait, il ne manque plus grand chose. Il ne te manque que de l'entraînement. Inutile de te déconseiller d'utiliser tes compétences lors des cours dans le seul but de distraire la classe.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas utiliser une illusion en cours de potions ? Rogue serait sûrement ravi !

L'illusion du temple s'estompa pour laisser réapparaître le château de Poudlard. Ils entrèrent dans le château, il était si silencieux. Pourtant il n'y avait pas de cours en ce dimanche. Les cours auraient dû être remplies d'élèves bruyants. Mais aucun son ne venait perturber ce silence religieux. Harry se tourna vers le professeur, mais ce dernier n'était plus à côté de lui. Harry sortit sa baguette être seul dans un silence de cimetière ne lui plaisait guère. Un nouveau tour de Voldemort ? Ou bien une illusion ?

A cette dernière question Harry se concentra et petit à petit il entendit les bruits de la masse. Il sentait la présence malsaine mais rassurante du professeur Lycaon à côté de lui. Ce dernier lui souriait.

- Tu es enfin prêt à affronter ce qui nous attend à Noël.

- Et où irons-nous ? Demanda Harry inquiet de passer les fêtes loin de ses amis.

- Nous irons à Brocéliande rendre une petite visite à un grand personnage caché derrière sa prison éternelle.

Harry resta silencieux sous la révélation. Merlin n'était pas mort.

- Là où il se trouve les choses ont dû évoluer depuis le temps, l'illusion de cette forêt moldue a fait oublier ce qui se cache sous son ombrage.


	25. Souvenir 25

Coucou

Voici la suite

En espérant qu'elle vous plaise...

Tora

**Souvenir 25**

Il fallait qu'elle le prévienne !

Sybille trelawney marchait rapidement dans les couloirs. Sa boule le lui avait révélée. Elle avait eu une prévision. Quelque chose de terrible allait se produire. Les larmes du sinistro avaient parlé. La Mort réclamait son dû !

Elle serrait fermement tout contre son coeur sa boule de cristal que sa famille gardait depuis la première génération sorcière. Elle savait que ce n'était pas une invention de sa part. Elle aimait enrober la vérité pour que ses fausses prédictions soient plus théâtrales. Mais là le danger était bel et bien réel !

La salle des professeurs n'était plus très loin. La porte approchait rapidement. Les derniers mètres furent rapidement parcourus par le professeur de Divination. Elle entra avec brusquerie tout en protégeant sa boule. Ils étaient tous là. Sybille se mit à sourire l'heure de sa gloire était là à sa portée. Aussi funeste que pourrait se révéler le destin du monde, tous sauront reconnaître son pouvoir sur les méandres du temps.

Tous étaient là, même le professeur Rogue qui discutait avec le professeur MacGonagall. C'était contre eux que Sibylle voulait briller. Elle posa sa boule sur la table bien en évidence afin que tous contemplent son pouvoir. Le directeur la regardait perplexe.

- Professeur Dumbledore j'ai eu une vision funeste ! S'expliqua la voyante.

- Qui va mourir ? Minauda le professeur Rogue

Cette question fit venir des sourires moqueurs sur les lèvres de l'assistance.

- Le destin qui nous attend est sinistre.

Un silence de commission répondit aux paroles de la prophétesse.

- Nul ne doute sur l'échéance qui nous attend, commenta le directeur d'une voix amusée comme pour contre-balancer la sombre vérité.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'une pseudo prédiction. Il se peut que vous n'approuviez pas mes méthodes pour enseigner Divination. Je ne cherche qu'à inculquer les principes de base de l'interprétation de signes. Même si je trouve illégitime la place du centaure, personne n'a strictement le droit de me juger sur mon comportement. Seules mes méthodes peuvent être jugées. Pour ce qui m'amène maintenant c'est l'apocalypse du monde sorcier.

A ces paroles un silence embarrassant entra dans la pièce. Tel un ouragan il éteignit les bougies qui illuminaient la salle des professeurs. La boule s'éclaira projetant une lumière fantomatique dans la salle. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers cette malédiction. Sibylle s'approcha de sa boule et avança ses mains et un faisceau de lumière plus vif explosa dans la pièce. Le décors changea ce n'était plus la Salle des Professeurs. C'était un village en flamme des corps étaient couchés au sol. Tout était flou comme si l'horreur ne pouvait qu'être imagée. Des personnes couraient dans tous les sens en poussant des cris de terreur assourdissants. Mais une ombre inquiétante se dressa face aux professeurs. Sa morphologie ne laissait aucun doute. Un loup garou semait la terreur, mais comment un seul pouvait-il faire autant d'horreur ?

Quelqu'un métamorphosait des pierres en argent alors qu'un autre les jetait sur l'animal. Ce dernier poussa un hurlement de victoire. Et il se jeta sur les deux silhouettes et les écrasa comme des fétus de pailles. Mais tout à coup il se tourna vers leur direction. Sibylle n'arrivait plus à contrôler la vision. Le loup les regardait, eux ! C'était terrifiant ! Elle pouvait sentir son regard sur elle, un regard de prédateur qui cherche sa victime.

- STOP cria la voix de Dumbledore.

La vision s'estompa et la lumière redevint normale. Était-ce la lumière de sa boule de cristal ? Il semblait à Sibylle que les professeurs ne riaient plus de ses capacités mais qu'ils étaient terrorisés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

- Sibylle vous ...

Le directeur fut coupé dans ses paroles par une nouvelle vision de la boule. On pouvait voir Harry Potter et le Professeur Lycaon marcher dans la neige avec difficulté. Ils étaient dans une épaisse forêt qui obscurcissait la lumière. Tout à coup les branches devinrent plus agressives et Harry apparut avec un visage sanguinolent. Et un gigantesque loup garou se débattait furieusement dans les ronces que la forêt avait mis peut être en travers du chemin.

La vision se coupa pour offrir la vision d'un ciel qui s'embrasait sous les flammes destructrices, l'école était en flamme. Dans le parc des corps innombrables gisaient sur le sol inerte, la mort venant les emporter loin des vivants.

- IL SUFFIT, Éructa la voix de Dumbledore.

Les visions stoppèrent net, les bougies se rallumèrent par enchantement. Sibylle se sentait si mal, la douleur remplissait son corps fumant. Les visions l'épuisaient, elle était à bout de forces. Son corps fumait comme s'il était dévoré de l'intérieur par les flammes destructrices du futur.

- Il suffit Sibylle, vous n'aviez strictement rien à prouver, je sais quelles sont vos compétences et croyez-le elles sont redoutables. Mrs Pomfresh ?

L'infirmière s'approcha du professeur fumant et la soutenant elle l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Dumbledore prit le châle que le professeur de divination avait laissé et enveloppa la boule de cristal. Il laissa le silence en suspend le temps que tous reprennent leurs esprits.

- Ce que vous venez de voir ne laisse aucun doute sur ce qui nous attend. Le passé, et l'avenir sont liés par le présent. Tout ceci n'est qu'une illustration d'un avenir possible. Charge à nous que cela ne se produise pas.

Elle avait réussi ! Ils savaient maintenant ce dont elle était capable. Ils auraient désormais peur de ce qu'elle pourrait avoir à leur montrer. Désormais elle ne serait plus la Sibylle Trelawney, petit devin de pacotille. Tout comme son arrière grand-mère, on se souviendra d'elle. Mais ses pensées se voilèrent, ce qu'ils venaient de voir était la réalité. Qu'est qui était passé ? Qu'est ce qui est présent et qu'est ce qui sera le futur ? Sibylle avait peur que la majorité des visions se soient bel et bien réalisée.


	26. Souvenir 26

Bonjour à tous,

Ca fait un moment que je n'avais pas publié, j'ai eu différentes choses à faire durant tout ce temps, et donc je publie un chapitre aujourd'hui.

J'espère que ça vous plaira...

Bonne lecture

* * *

_Harry ressortit sa tête de la pensine en sueur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la frayeur en redécouvrant ce passage. Il savait ce qui était advenu après et les horreurs qui s'étaient alors échappées des mythes et des légendes. Voldemort était vraiment tout puissant. Il était le seul mage noir à être allé aussi loin dans la magie noire. Mais un doute subsista dans le cœur du vieil homme qu'il était devenu. Lycaon, n'était-il pas aussi noir ? Voir même plus ?_

_Harry sortit une petite fiole qui contenait un liquide argenté. Il dévissa le bouchon de la fiole et tendit le bras au-dessus de la pensine. Hésitant, il versa lentement le liquide._

_Comment ce souvenir pouvait exister ? Qui avait bien pu le lui prendre ?_

Combien de temps ? Combien d'année avait-il été enfermé là ?

Sa prison résistait au temps. Il avait pensé bêtement qu'il pourrait en sortir à cause de l'usure. Heureusement qu'elle venait le voir de temps en temps mais elle ne pouvait rester que très peu de temps la jalousie de sa consœur l'empêchait de rester plus longtemps.

Il avait essayé tous les moyens tous les sorts, tous les sortilèges, tous les enchantements, toutes les magies et toutes les incantations. Mais rien ne se produisait, la prison riait de sa propre puissance. Lui le grand sorcier de tous les temps il était impuissant à un simple sort. Il lui manquait simplement la clé de cette cage : son bâton.

Il lissa sa barbe que le temps s'était chargé de transformer en une barbe aussi blanche que la neige nouvelle. Ses cheveux en avaient la même teinte, ils tombaient en une cascade si grande qu'elle touchait le sol. Le grand Sorcier se leva et avança vers sa tombe. Un arbre mort en indiquait l'emplacement. Il était entouré par deux rangées de pierre. Il s'amusait des ex-voto qui étaient là. Des mariées étaient venues lui demander protection, d'autre lui demandaient du courage, ou encore du pouvoir. Mais il ne pouvait rien leur offrir. Il pouvait se tenir juste à côté d'eux, mais un monde entier les séparait. Il ne lui restait que les messages à lire, messages adressés au Grand Merlin l'enchanteur.

Mais ce jour là quelque chose changea, c'était la fête de la lumière, la nouvelle religion l'avait baptisé Naissance de leur dieu. Pour Merlin il y avait autant de dieux que d'étoiles dans le ciel. Il ne pouvait concevoir le fait d'adorer un seul dieu unique. Comment lui à moitié démoniaque pouvait-il concevoir l'existence de l'autre ? Peut être ...

Mais ce qui l'intrigua c'était le manège du jeune garçon. Il s'approcha pour mieux l'observer. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que les ailes du corbeau. Ils semblaient livrer une rude bataille. Des petites lunettes rondes filtraient son regard si vert que Merlin crût qu'il s'agissait de deux émeraudes. Il remarqua l'étrange cicatrice qui s'étalait au dessus du sourcil droit sur le front du jeune homme.

Le garçon gesticulait et sautait de pierre en pierre répétant une litanie de mots connus de Merlin. Le Grand Mage s'amusait de cette agitation.

- Vraiment étrange comme danse, s'interpella Merlin.

- Pas aussi étrange que votre prison.

Merlin resta bouche bée. Le garçon l'entendait et le voyait.

- Comment ? Murmura le sorcier interloqué.

- Ce ne fut pas facile l'incantation était très dure.

- C'est un vrai prodige.

Le garçon se mit à sourire.

- Mais si vous avez pu entrer vous pouvez alors sortir ...

- Normalement oui, confirma le garçon. Malheureusement je dois vous prévenir qu'il ne faut pas que vous sortiez, la barrière qui vous emprisonne vous protège des effets du temps. Ainsi si vous sortez vous tomberiez en poussière.

Merlin de renfrogna la liberté lui était interdite.

- Qui t'a dit une telle chose ?

Le garçon sortit une pierre de sa poche. Merlin écarquillai les yeux.

- La Perle de Lune ! Murmura Merlin. Comment l'as-tu eu ? Qui te l'a donné ?

- Je la tiens de Lycaon

Lycaon, ce petit être chétif et déchiré entre la lumière et l'ombre. Ce petit être si fragile et torturé, ne pouvait être en vie.

- Je ne sais comment, il a réussi à prolonger sa vie.

- Et t'a-t-il parlé d'elle ? L'a-t-il maîtrisée ?

- Qui ? Demanda le garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

Merlin plissa les yeux, si Lycaon n'a pas mentionné sa présence alors ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. Le garçon montra un bâton. Merlin s'étouffa c'était son bâton, il pouvait maintenant briser sa prison. Mais le double avertissement que cela impliquait l'estomaqua. Il ne pouvait revenir dans le monde tel qu'il l'avait quitté. Et si le bâton avait été reformé c'est parce qu'elle était de retour.

- Je savais qu'un jour Elle reviendrait. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Harry, Harry Potter.

Merlin se mit à sourire comment ne pas l'oublier. Maintenant il comprenait cet air lui disait bien quelque chose maintenant qu'il y faisait attention.

- Harry j'ai bien connu ton ancêtre Romulus Potter, un sacré sorcier, il ne faisait que des tours pendables. Mais il était un redoutable combattant, il a réussit à vaincre Morgane et à l'enfermer dans sa forêt.

- Le professeur Lycaon m'a demandé de vous rencontrer pour que vous m'instruisiez sur le moyen de vaincre un puissant mage noir.

Merlin regarda le Gryffondor. Il se dirigea vers un dolmen et il s'assit sur la table tout en se tenant à son bâton.

- Harry vient t'asseoir.

Le jeune sorcier s'installa à côté du vieil homme. Ce dernier sembla chercher les meilleurs mots.

- Comment vois-tu cette instruction ? Tu imaginais peut être que je mettrai mes mains sur ta tête et que d'un coup de bâton je réveille la magie qui est en toi ?

Harry baissa la tête, oui sans doute l'avait-il espéré... Merlin sourit, ce garçon ignorait sa propre puissance.

- Harry, je n'ai pas besoin de réveiller ta magie car elle l'est déjà. Inutile de répéter ce que d'autres ont dû très certainement te dire. Mais sache que les armoiries qui ornent tes habits ne laissent aucun doute sur tes capacités. Le Lion est l'animal le plus noble, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est le roi des animaux. Quand au griffon, il ne peut que t'apporter ce que tu veux. Le grand secret de tout pouvoir c'est la volonté. Tu te mets toi même un frein à ta magie. Tu n'es pas un incapable. Ton cœur porte en lui la graine de la grande magie écoute bien les conseils de Lycaon.

Harry écouta les paroles du Vieux Sorcier.

Ce garçon avait vraiment l'âme de son ancêtre. Le regard de Merlin détaillait l'accoutrement d'Harry. Il remarqua l'étrange bout de bois qui dépassait de la poche de la robe du garçon.

- Qu'est-ce que ceci ? Demanda Merlin.

- C'est ma baguette magique qui me permet de lancer des sorts.

- Étrange, je pensais que vous utilisez des bâtons.

Harry haussa les épaules. Merlin constata qu'Harry semblait déçu de cette entrevue. Le vieux sorcier se mit à sourire et se leva.

- Je ne peux pas réveiller ta magie puisqu'elle l'est déjà mais je vais te faire un cadeau.

Le Gryffondor leva la tête étonné et curieux.

Merlin se plaça devant le garçon.

- Puis-je voir ta baguette ?

Harry donna la baguette à Merlin qui se mit à l'observer en détail.

- Hum bois de houx avec une plume de phénix... Au fait comment va Fumseck ?

- Il va très bien, il m'aime bien, répondit Harry.

Mais il réalisa que Merlin connaissait le phénix de Dumbledore.

- Comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez Fumseck ?

- C'est l'oiseau de compagnie de notre famille.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

- Albus Dumbledore serait votre descendant ? Demanda ahuri Harry

- Possible, répondit Merlin.

Le vieux sorcier prit la baguette entre ses mains et d'un coup sec il brisa la baguette.

- MA BAGUETTE ! S'écria Harry.

- Du calme, je vais te faire un cadeau, cette baguette limitait un peu ta magie. Répondit calmement Merlin. Suis-moi !

Merlin s'engagea sur un sentier, suivit de près par un Harry complètement abattu.

- Depuis le début de mon emprisonnement j'ai constaté qu'un tronc de houx prenait une forme spéciale. Je pense savoir pourquoi maintenant.

Merlin arriva devant le houx en question il faisait bien cinq mètres de hauteur, sur le tronc on pouvait voir distinctement en relief un blaireau, un aigle, un lion et un serpent. Le lion correspondait exactement à l'écusson d'Harry.

- Prends-le, ordonna Merlin

Harry se saisit du tronc qui s'adapta parfaitement à ses mains. Lentement les branches disparurent ainsi que les racines. Harry regarda la terre et un éclat l'interpella. Il creusa un peu pour dégager une pierre rouge et jaune. Elle semblait être attirée par le bâton.

- Tiens mets cette plume entre la pierre et le bâton.

Harry regarda la plume, il reconnut aisément la plume de Fumseck, mais il suivit les instructions de Merlin sans poser de question et la pierre se fixa en haut du bâton. Elle prit la forme d'un griffon rouge et or qui ouvrait grande ses ailes comme pour montrer son envergure. Harry ressentait une immense chaleur qui parcourait son corps.

- Le bâton te reconnaît comme son maître nul autre que toi ne peut l'utiliser.

- Mais comment est-ce que tout cela est possible ?

- Et bien disons que ton ancêtre m'avait donné cette pierre et je l'avais malencontreusement perdue. Je ne peux qu'extrapoler que la pierre a fait pousser le houx, comment, pourquoi ? Ça je l'ignore. Mais je sais une chose, c'est que les possesseurs de bâton magique ont de grandes capacités et de lourdes responsabilités.

- Comment je fais pour l'utiliser ? Avec ma baguette je devais faire des mouvements particuliers pour lancer des sortilèges.

Merlin se mit à sourire.

- C'est ta propre volonté qui forgera le sort, après c'est à toi de te trouver un style efficace pour lancer tes sortilèges. Saches seulement qu'au début tu auras peut être du mal à manier le bâton, tu ne sauras pas comment le manier dans ta vie courante. Mais je suis sûr que Lycaon saura t'aider.

Harry s'approcha de Merlin et s'agenouilla devant lui, le vieux sorcier posa ses deux mains sur la tête du jeune homme et souffla sur lui.

- Maintenant va ! Le destin t'appelle. Sache que ta force réside ici! Termina Merlin en pointant son index vers le cœur du Gryffondor.

Harry se leva et il se dirigea vers le miroir aux fées.


End file.
